Amazing Race: VG Style Season 3
by SSBFreak
Summary: Sixteen new teams of two race around the VG Universe while avoiding elimination in an attempt to win the grand prize.
1. Intro

Intro

1111111111111111111111111

As the screen faded in, several shots of different locations around VG Central were played. The final shot showed a very familiar host walking on what looked like a huge field.

"This is Twilight Fair Grounds. This huge field normally holds a fair once a year, which makes this field one of the biggest tourist attraction in VG Central." The overweight Rilgarian, Mr. Jowai, said to the camera. "But today, sixteen teams will depart from this place in a race around the VG Universe in a quest to win the one million dollar prize already given to two lucky teams."

Archive footage of the last race played, showing Tiny & Dingodile winning.

"Following in the footsteps of Billy & Lilly, best friends Tiny & Dingodile overcame all odds and won the second edition of the race." Mr. Jowai explained. "But the real question remains: Which of these new sixteen teams will be the one to stand alone on the Finish Line?"

As Mr. Jowai was explaining all of this, four buses were seen driving through the huge field, driving towards the starting point of the race.

"Four buses are driving to the Starting Point to drop the sixteen teams off with me." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once everyone arrives, the race of their lives will begin. The sixteen teams are…"

As each team's name was announced, said team then proceeded to get off the respective bus.

Team 1: DRAKE MALLARD & GOSALYN MALLARD

Representing: DARKWING DUCK

Relationship: FATHER & DAGHTER

Drake was clad in a blue shirt with a black jacket overtop of it, and a pair of brown slacks. A red baseball cap rested on his head. Gosalyn, on the other hand, was wearing her usual purple jersey underneath a similar black jacket. Due to the nippier weather, she was wearing brown pants as opposed to her shorts. Her twin pigtails, however, were still present.

"Gosalyn has been hooked on the race since the first season, and I have to admit that she got me into it about three legs into the second one." Drake admitted. "She figured that this would be a good way to spend some quality time together. The only thing I'm worried about is if any villains start attacking St. Canard while we're gone…"

"Dad's always worried that villains will attack if he takes a vacation." Gosalyn laughed. "Hey. He's not the only superhero around. The real dangerous guys are all in jail and the other heroes are keeping an eye on the city, so I keep telling him there's nothing to worry about. I intend to have a lot of fun on this race, because this is something I've always wanted to do."

Team 2: DEXTER DOUGLAS & STEFF

Representing: FREAKAZOID

Relationship: DATING

Dexter was wearing a deep blue sweater with the hood pulled down, and a pair of brown pants. The colder weather was occasionally making his glasses fog up, but Dexter simply wiped them off to fix the problem. Steff was wearing a white sweater with a pink stripe across the middle and her usual blue jeans.

"I see this race as an opportunity to get to know Steff more." Dexter said. "My job as Freakazoid has been known to take up a lot of my time, so I decided to put everything aside for a second and do something fun with Steff."

"I'm extremely happy that Dexter is willing to put aside his superhero job for me." Steff said. "And now here we are, preparing to run a race around the VG Universe. I want to spend as much time with him as possible, because we could get eliminated at any point during the race."

Team 3: BLUE MONKEY & PINK MONKEY

Representing: APE ESCAPE

Relationship: PARTNERS (but Blue has a severe crush on Pink)

Blue, like his name suggested, was a monkey, and an unusually tall one at that. He wore a denim jacket with matching jeans, and the bangs of his silver hair covered his right eye. Pink, standing at least two feet shorter than her partner, was wearing a pink coat and pink pants. Her shoulder-length, blonde hair was bobbing up and down as she walked.

"I see this race perfect for us to do." Blue said. "I mean, I've got the speed and Pink's got the talent! We'll get all the tasks done quickly and leave the other teams in the dust! The only thing I'm worried about is Pink turning to her 'other side', which is known to make her become a psychotic, rampaging monster."

"Blue needs to stop worrying about me." Pink muttered. "I have the self-control to keep myself sane! He just doesn't believe me and insists that he keep an eye on me to make sure I don't do something I'll regret. Well, I'll run this race and show him that I have the ability to keep my split personality at bay!"

Team 4: DONALD DUCK & GOOFY GOOF

Representing: CLASSIC DISNEY

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

For the first leg, Donald had decided to wear his traditional sailor's outfit. Even though he wasn't dressed as warmly as some of the others, Donald somehow looked unaffected. Goofy, walking with a slight slouch and his usual grin, was wearing his orange sweater and blue pants from his 'Goof Troop' days.

"I really wanted to do this race with Daisy, but she had an important meeting to attend to at the last minute." Donald explained. "I needed a partner, and knew that Goofy would probably like running a race like this, so I gave him a ring and here we are. I hope we can have good teamwork like we did in Kingdom Hearts, but anything can happen."

"Gawrsh, this here race is gonna be a blast fer Donald and I to run together." Goofy laughed his patented laugh. "I sure hope Max, Mickey, Minnie and the others are cheering fer us, because I just dunno how long Donald and I can stick around fer."

Team 5: CLOUD STRIFE & TIFA LOCKHEART

Representing: FINAL FANTASY

Relationship: FRIENDS

Cloud was dressed in his Kingdom Hearts 2 look, entirely in black. The only major difference was that he was wearing a black jacket as well. Tifa was also clad in her Kingdom Hearts 2 look, and was wearing a white jacket over her black outfit.

"The main reason I agreed to do this race was because I might find Sephiroth somewhere and finally destroy him for good." Cloud explained. "But if I don't, it won't be a wasted trip for me, because it would be interesting to see what other nodes outside of anything from Square are like."

"It took a bit on convincing, but I managed to get Cloud to apply for the race with me." Tifa said. "I hope I can make him open up more, because he's been keeping to himself for the past while. I've always though that something like this would get him to loosen up and forget about Sephiroth for a minute."

Team 6: MR. C & MRS. C

Representing: CALVIN & HOBBES

Relationship: MARRIED

"Due to the fact that their names were never revealed in the comic strip, Calvin's parents will go under the names of 'Mr. & Mrs. C'." Mr. Jowai explained.

Mr. C was wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt, and a pair of black trousers. He was having a similar problem as Dexter, as his glasses were fogging up every once in a while. Mrs. C was wearing a green sweater and brown pants. Her brown hair was lightly waving in the breeze.

"My wife and I were always wanting a good vacation away from the house." Mr. C said. "With Calvin always getting himself into trouble, we figured that it was time to take a breather from the hectic everyday life we had and feel young again by running this race. I just hope that he'll behave at his uncle's place while we're gone, because he just doesn't seem to like that babysitter we usually get him."

"For my dear husband and I to win the race, it'll take every ounce of willpower we have to advance." Mrs. C continued. "The main thing that'll be on our minds is that Garfield & Arlene made it to the final four, and their strip was our main competition in the comic market before ours ended. We want to be the first comic characters that break into the final three, and like I said, it'll be a real challenge for us to do that, but we'll give it our best shot."

Team 7: SASHA & ANGELA CROSS

Representing: RATCHET & CLANK

Relationship: FRIENDS

The first thing that was noticeable about these two was that they were both shorter than the average human. Sasha looked like some sort of feline alien, and was dressed in a purple jacket with black pants. He black hair went down to just above her shoulders. Angela, on the other hand, was a lombax, the same species as Ratchet from the first race except a little taller. She was clad in a bright green sweater and brown pants. Her hair was done into a ponytail, which bounced in the air as she walked (much like Pink Monkey's hair).

"The people whom played our games may think that Angela and I are rivals for Ratchet's affection." Sasha said. "That couldn't be further from the truth. Angela and I happen to be good friends and she respects the fact that I'm Ratchet's girlfriend. I hope that we can get as far as Ratchet & Skidd managed to do in the first race, because that would really make our day."

"I don't care that Sasha is Ratchet's girlfriend because I happen to have a boyfriend myself and that happens to be Ratchet's race partner Skidd McMarxx." Angela pointed out. "Sasha and I hope to put all rumors of rivalry to rest and win this race, because we really need it to help get the Solona Galaxy back together. We want to be the first all-female team to make it past seventh place, and we're not going to let anything stop us!"

(Author's note: Angela and Skidd being a couple isn't official. That's just a pairing I wrote a fanfic for to solve the love triangle between Angela, Ratchet and Sasha that was going on.)

Team 8: LUCKY GLAUBER & BRIAN BATTLER

Representing: KING OF FIGHTERS

Relationship: HOMEBOYS

Anyone looking at these two were instantly reminded of Tiny & Dingodile, because Lucky & Brian were the tallest racers of the entire bunch, but still not as tall as the last winners. Lucky, a dark-skinned basketball player, was dressed in his favourite yellow shirt, purple jacket and purple trunks. His purple cap was resting backwards on his head. Brian, the Caucasian football player standing a little shorter than Lucky, was wearing his blue sweater and powder blue jeans. His shoulder pad (which was usually worn when he fought) was absent.

"Brian and I make up two-thirds of the neglected USA Sports Team, and we haven't seen any real work since KOF'98." Lucky said. "It's too bad there's only two people allowed on the team. Heavy D! would have loved to enter this."

"Yeah, but he's got that big boxing bout, so it's not like he'll be missing much." Brian offered.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Lucky and I are homeboys to the end, and we'll stick up for each other when needed to." Brian said. "We have some of the best teamwork on the race, and that's gonna be essential for us to win this thing."

Team 9: JON ARBUCKLE & LIZ WILSON

Representing: GARFIELD

Relationship: DATING (yes, it's official now. Check the Garfield website)

The happy couple stepped off the bus and followed the other teams. Jon, trying to prevent himself from looking tacky in front of Liz, was wearing a brown jacket and a pair of black trousers. Liz was wearing a dark purple jacket and some jeans and had a red headband in her jet black hair.

"I never thought Garfield would do so well in the last race." Jon admitted. "I can only hope that Liz and I are able to match the progress he and his girlfriend managed to do. Liz and I are hoping to put our newfound relationship to the test and win this for both of our families."

"I know Jon's planning to attempt to impress me on this race." Liz chuckled. "That's kinda what I like about him. Back on all of those dates we had in the past, he was always trying his hardest to impress me, which itself was really what sparked my attraction towards him in the first place. I hope to go far in this, because that would give me a lot of time to spend with Jon."

Team 10: VANILLA & CREAM

Representing: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

Relationship: MOTHER & DAUGHTER

Vanilla definitely wasn't as tall as the average human on the race, but she was still taller than one might expect. Rather than her usual pink dress, Vanilla was wearing a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans. The tuft of brown hair on her head was wavering n the breeze. Cream was wearing a green jacket and a pair of red pants. She was wearing her visor (from Sonic Riders) to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Cream always insists that I don't get as much action or excitement as I should." Vanilla chuckled. "This seems natural with her knack for getting into trouble with Sonic and Amy. I agreed to do this because Cream got me watching it partway through the second race and I have to admit that this looks like it'll give me a lot of memories for me to give my grandchildren."

"Mom needs the excitement at least ONCE in her life." Cream shrugged. "The last time she was given the adrenaline rush, she was falling from an airborne capsule in Mr. Sonic's arms after he saved her from Eggman. I want her to have a good time here, because she really needs and deserves it."

Team 11: BASS & ROLL

Representing: MEGAMAN

Relationship: FRIENDS

Due to them both being robots, both Bass and Roll didn't need anything to wear other than their usual attire. Bass was wearing his black and yellow armour and Roll was clad in her red dress, her blonde hair done into a ponytail with a green ribbon.

"Roll and I are the only positive force in this whole 'Light vs. Wily' thing that's always going on." Bass said. "She and I are always on good terms, and it was always her to get me to help her idiot brother Megaman whenever I aided him. We see this race as an opportunity to get Dr. Light and the blue punk to realize that I'm not as bad as Wily. I mean, I hate him almost as much as they do."

"I want to show my father and brothers that Bass is good on the inside. He just wants Megaman as a rival rather than a mortal enemy, after all." Roll said. "I hope that this race will give Bass the will to actually leave Wily, because he deserves so much more than that old geezer."

Team 12: TOAD & TOADETTE

Representing: MARIO

Relationship: DATING

It was quite obvious that Toad & Toadette were the shortest team on the race, although they were each about the same height as Pink Monkey. Toad was wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt and Toadette was wearing a long-sleeve pink shirt, although she had a dark pink vest over it. Toadette's twin ponytails hung down from her 'cap' and beside her head.

"Being the faithful retainer of Princess Peach, I don't get a lot of time to myself or to Toadette." Toad said. "This race will not only give me the vacation I've never received, but I'll be able to spend the entire time with Toadette, and there's no one I'd rather have the vacation with over her."

"Toad's always been a faithful boyfriend to me." Toadette said with a smile. "He's always sweet, kind and knows how to treat a lady. I hope this race will bring us closer together, but I'm honestly not sure how much closer we can get." Toad blushed as Toadette chuckled.

Team 13: YAKKO WARNER & WAKKO WARNER

Representing: ANIMANIACS

Relationship: BROTHERS

Both brothers whistled as if there wasn't anything wrong, even though they looked the least dressed for the colder weather. Yakko was clad in his trademark beige slacks and wore a red vest, but nothing else to prepare himself for the cold breeze in the air. Wakko was wearing his usual blue shirt and large red hat, but like Yakko, wasn't wearing anything really warm. Despite this, neither of the two seemed to notice.

"Eh, after our show ended, we didn't really have much to do." Yakko admitted. "Things were getting pretty dull around the lot, so Wakko and I decided to apply for this race. We aren't worrying about Dot, because she's preparing to start her career as an entertainer, so she said herself that she didn't have a lot of time to do the race."

"I hope we come upon an eating task soon." Wakko said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "If we do, I'll gobble everything down like Garfield and Shaggy from the last race and put us on top. Everyone had better watch out, because my appetite combined with Yakko's leadership skills will be a force to reckon with."

Team 14: KATHY & ANNE

Representing: SUIKODEN 3

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Kathy was clearly excited to get the race going, because she looked like she was struggling to keep herself from running to the Starting Point rather than walk there with everyone else. Kathy was a Caucasian girl, wearing a white shirt with a beige vest and blue jeans. Her blonde hair was short, and recently cut. Anne, being a Karayan, had a slight tanned look to her skin, but her long hair looked almost as blonde as Kathy's. Her wardrobe consisted of a white sweater and black pants with her black sandals.

"Our boyfriends, Samus & Reed, made it to the final three in the first race!" Kathy said excitedly. "Anne and I are gonna give it our all to make it that far as well, because we have just as much teamwork and determination as those two. I just hope I can make Reed proud of me after this is all over."

"After seeing the results of the first race, Kathy approached me and insisted that we needed to try out ourselves." Anne, clearly the older and more mature of the two, chuckled. "I was too busy to apply for the second race, but we applied for this one and were accepted. Now all we need to do is try our hardest to last as long as our boyfriends did, because then we'd be able to see more nodes that way."

(Author's note: Like with Angela being Skidd's girlfriend, the concept of Kathy & Anne being the girlfriends of Reed & Samus (respectively) is made up, because I invented those pairings due to the fact that Reed & Samus were two of my favourite Suikoden characters and weren't getting enough attention.)

Team 15: FRED JONES & DAPHNE BLAKE

Representing: SCOOBY DOO

Relationship: DATING

Stepping out of the bus, people were able to see that Fred was wearing a white shirt and a light blue vest with a pair of blue pants. Daphne, on the other hand, was wearing a purple jacket, red shirt and green pants. She had a green headband in her red hair.

"Seeing Shaggy & Velma finish so well in the last race made Daphne and I apply ourselves." Fred stated. "I think we have the skill and willpower to go the distance. We just need to focus on the task at hand and do our best to complete it before moving on. Hopefully, that will work and get us along in the race."

"I've been watching the race since the first season, so it's always been a dream for me to race on it like I am now." Daphne said. "And the fact that I'm racing with my boyfriend makes it that much better! Now the only thing we need to worry about is staying in the race long enough to win, because I've seen the competition and it's going to be tough."

Team 16: FENTON HARDY & LAURA HARDY

Representing: THE HARDY BOYS

Relationship: MARRIED

Fenton & Laura were definitely the oldest team on the race, despite only being in their forties. Fenton had dark hair, but had a few streaks of gray running through it. He wore a dark gray jacket over a white shirt and brown trousers. Laura had lighter hair than her husband's, but still had some gray going through it. She wore a beige jacket and a powder blue shirt, as well as a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, much like Dexter and Mr. C, Laura was having fogging trouble with her glasses.

"Being the parents of Frank and Joe, we've earned somewhat of a name for ourselves." Fenton chuckled. "However, we don't want to be known as the parents of popular detectives (even though I myself am one as well) all of our lives, so Laura and I chose to apply for this race. We may be the oldest team this race, but that's not going to stop us from beating these younger teams at their own game."

"One disadvantage to our getting older is that we don't have as much energy as we used to." Laura admitted. "It will take a good amount of effort to last longer than some of the more-fit teams on the race, but Fenton and I are still going to give it our best try. Who knows? We may end up surprising ourselves…"

The shot then went to the middle of the field, where all sixteen teams were lined up, facing Mr. Jowai as he prepared to give the final explanation before sending them upon the world. Located about fifty feet away were sixteen pairs of backpacks.

"In just a moment, you will all embark on an adventure of a lifetime." Mr. Jowai said. "During each leg, you must remain with your partner at all times except for 'Boss Battles', which only one person must perform."

"Uh…What about the money?" Roll asked timidly.

"Yeah. We gotta do a lot on this race." Yakko agreed.

"At the start of each leg, you'll receive a small amount of cash which you can use to spend on the leg." Mr. Jowai explained. "Remember that any money not spent can be carried over to the next leg. Also keep in mind that you'll have to pay for everything on the race, save for airline tickets, which you won't need to pay for."

"Definitely makes things easier." Mrs. C sighed in relief.

"You've got that right." Angela nodded.

"However at the end of each leg is a Pitstop. You'll want to hurry to each of these as fast as you can, because if you get there last, you'll be eliminated." Mr. Jowai explained. "The final leg will bring the three remaining teams back here to VG Central, where all sorts of franchises collide. Now, before I start, I'd like to point out a few things."

The teams waited for Mr. Jowai to finish as he turned to a couple of racers.

"Dexter, I don't care how popular he is." Mr. Jowai said. "You are prohibited from turning into the Freakazoid at any point during the race, as he gives you super speed and unlimited stamina."

"Don't worry, sir." Dexter said with a smile. "I wasn't planning to, anyway."

"Thank you." Mr. Jowai said as he turned to Cloud and noticed what he was holding. "Cloud, you can't take that oversized sword of yours."

Cloud's gelled hair drooped. "But…I like the stabbities…"

"Tough cookies, sword boy. Fork it over."

It took the combined efforts of Lucky, Brian, Mr. C and Fred, but they finally got Cloud to hand his huge sword to Mr. Jowai. The portly host looked around, wondering if he forgot anything. After he was satisfied, he nodded. "Okay. After I give the signal, you all must run over to your backpacks, where you'll find the first clue on it. What you do after that is entirely up to you, but the first team to cross the Finish Line at the end will win the one million dollar grand prize!"

Everyone cheered, clearly excited at what was at stake.

Mr. Jowai lifted his arm (the one he wasn't holding Cloud's sword with) into the air. "You guys ready to begin this for the third time?" He asked.

The racers responded by getting into position to begin running.

"Have fun…"

Blue, always the speedster, prepared to lunge at the backpacks like his tail was on fire.

"Play hard…"

Mr. & Mrs. C looked at each other and held hands, then prepared to run together.

"Travel safe…"

Kathy wiggled her fingers around as a smirk of anticipation appeared on her face.

"And may the best team win."

Donald rolled up imaginary sleeves and prepared to run.

Mr. Jowai looked back and forth between the racers for a second, then swung his arm down. "GO!!"

Right after Mr. Jowai gave the signal, all thirty-two racers took off running, flying past the portly host and starting the third race.

To be continued…

Race Trivia: In the first race, I spelled Skidd's name wrong the entire time. In the third Ratchet and Clank game, Skidd's name was spelled 'Skidd' and not 'Skid'. I didn't realize this until the first race was finished.

Author's notes: Well, here we go again. Heh. I guess this is my way of kicking off the new year. Please read and review!


	2. Leg 1

Leg One

111111111111111111111111111111111

The sixteen teams flew headfirst towards their backpacks. Some of the racers fell behind due to getting tripped, but everyone was pretty much neck-in-neck. However, due to their athletic experience, Lucky & Brian managed to beat everyone else to the backpacks by at least one full second.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Backpacks)

"Where're we heading, Lucky?" Brian asked as he grabbed his backpack.

Lucky quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the blue card in it. "Fly to your first destination: Crash Bandicoot!" He read.

Before the race continued, a series of clips were shown, showing what teams had to do next.

"_Teams must now take one of the marked cars given to them and drive themselves to the airport." Mr. Jowai explained over the clips. "Once there, they must book a flight on one of four different flights to the world of Crash Bandicoot. However, once a team has secured a flight, they may not choose another. Once they land, teams must travel by taxi to the home of Crash himself, where they'll find the next clue."_

"There's only four flights at the airport, Brian!" Lucky said as he grabbed his backpack. "If we want to get on the earliest one, we need to move it!"

"You drive, Lucky!" Brian said. "I'll navigate!"

(DEXTER & STEFF – Second at Backpacks)

Dexter tore open the envelope. "We're going to the world of Crash Bandicoot!" He read.

"I'll drive, Dex." Steff offered. "Come on!"

(BLUE & PINK – Third at Backpacks)

"We'll need to find the earliest flight, Pink." Blue read. "We have to be careful not to get a later flight."

"I'm aware of that." Pink replied. "You drive. I'll navigate."

(FRED & DAPHNE – Fourth at Backpacks)

"Crash Bandicoot?" Fred asked. "Didn't he start off big, but now he's in games for other companies?"

"I think so." Daphne mused.

"Well, I'll drive." Fred offered. "This can't be too much different than the Mystery Machine."

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth at Backpacks)

"You have five-hundred dollars for this leg of the race." Sasha read.

Angela pulled out the money from the envelope. "We'll count it in the car, Sasha! You drive!"

"Right!'

(JON & LIZ – Sixth at Backpacks)

"Search out Crash's house for your next clue." Jon read.

"You'd better drive, Jon." Liz said. "I'm a better navigator, anyway."

(KATHY & ANNE – Seventh at Backpacks)

"Come on, Anne!" Kathy said eagerly. "I'll drive!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Kathy. You don't have you license, yet." Anne shook her head. "I'M driving."

"Aw, you're no fun."

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eighth at Backpacks)

"Fly to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Tifa read. "Okay, let's go!" She turned to Cloud and saw that he was looking a little mad. "Cloud, face it! You're not taking your sword!"

"But what if we run into Sephiroth on the race?!" Cloud asked. "I need to stab him!"

"I'd better drive." Tifa muttered.

(BASS & ROLL – Ninth at Backpacks)

"I'll drive, Roll." Bass said. "You're a better navigator."

"No problem." Roll nodded. "I would've suggested that, anyway."

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Tenth at Backpacks)

"Let's move, Wakko!" Yakko said. "We've fallen behind a bit!"

"Don't worry, Yakko." Wakko said. "With you driving, we'll get ahead in no time."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eleventh at Backpacks)

"We've gotta catch them at the airport, dad!" Gosalyn urged. "We may end up on a bad flight!"

"Don't worry, dear. I'll get us there fast." Drake assured.

(MR. & MRS. C – Twelfth at Backpacks)

"Not off to a very good start." Mr. C sighed as he opened the clue. "Come on, dear! We'll catch up at the airport!"

"Okay. I'll navigate." Mrs. C nodded.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Thirteenth at Backpacks)

"Serves us right for trying to race against people twice our height." Toad sighed.

"We'll catch up, Toad!" Toadette said. "Come on! You drive!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourteenth at Backpacks)

"My, I am DEFINITELY not used to this." Vanilla said, a little short on breath after the short run.

"Don't worry, mom! You'll get the hang of it!" Cream assured as she opened the clue. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Cream. I'll drive."

(FENTON & LAURA – Fifteenth at Backpacks)

"Well dear, we're already behind." Laura sighed. "I hate getting old at times like this."

"Oh, don't worry, honey. We'll catch up at the airport." Fenton assured. "Come on. I'll drive."

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last at Backpacks)

"We're in last, Goofy!" Donald cried.

"Gawrsh, Donald. I tripped back there." Goofy insisted.

"Over your own feet!" Donald shouted. "Come on! I'll drive!"

In short, all sixteen teams had gotten into their respective marked cars and had driven off at roughly the same time, everyone on the same route to the airport.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Mom, maybe we should speed up and start passing some people." Cream said.

"I don't know, dear." Vanilla said, feeling a little uneasy.

"We're expected to do that, mom." Cream assured. "Plus, if we want to get a good flight, we'll need to get there ahead of some of the others."

"Well…Okay, dear. You've convinced me." Vanilla said as she started speeding up, beginning to catch up with Toad & Toadette.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

"This is awesome, dad! We're actually running around the VG Universe for a million dollars!" Gosalyn said excitedly.

"We don't know that, Gosalyn." Drake replied. "We could be eliminated today for all we know."

"Well, if we do, we'll have gone to more places than we have in a long time." Gosalyn said. "I'm looking forward to this!"

"That's my girl." Drake said with a smirk.

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Million dollars, man!" Brian said, holding out his hand.

Lucky laughed and gave Brian a low-five while still having his eyes on the road. "Let's do this, Brian! This is going to be a real blast!"

"You said it, bro!" Brian replied. "And we're almost at the airport, so we'll have a head-start in finding a good flight!"

"Yeah. We just need to look for those race flags there." Lucky nodded. "We need to look hard and fast, because everyone's pretty much right behind us."

(AIRPORT)

Lucky was right in saying that they were almost to the airport. Even with a couple of teams passing others, the athletes managed to get there first. Pulling into the parking lot, the two friends jumped out of their car.

As Lucky was grabbing the backpacks, Brian noticed that there was a couple more teams pulling into the parking lot. "They're right behind us, Lucky! We need to move!"

"Come on!" Lucky urged, tossing Brian his backpack.

Both friends made a mad dash into the airport. Once inside, they looked around and quickly saw a race flag hanging around by an airline.

"There's one over there!" Brian pointed out.

"I dunno, Brian." Lucky said. "The earliest flight is never right at the front door. Remember the last race?"

"Oh, yeah. That was the second-quickest flight." Brian nodded. "Right. Let's go find something else."

As the two athletes ran off, Dexter & Steff showed up. Seeing the open airline, the dating couple rushed over, not thinking about searching elsewhere like Lucky & Brian.

"We need to get to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Dexter explained.

"Oh. You're with the race?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Can we get on the earliest flight you have?" Steff asked back.

"Our earliest flight arrives at two in the afternoon. Will that be alright?"

"That'll do just fine." Dexter nodded.

(DEXTER & STEFF – First on Flight 3)

As the dating couple left the counter to go sit down, Blue & Pink darted into the airport with Fred & Daphne right behind them.

"I say we search elsewhere." Blue suggested to his partner. "The better flights are probably hidden somewhere in the airport."

"Surprisingly, that's not a bad idea." Pink nodded. "Let's go."

As the monkeys ran off, Fred turned to his girlfriend. "I'm with them, Daph." The blonde man said. "You think we should search elsewhere?"

"We may as well." Daphne nodded. "Let's go check things out."

Fred & Daphne ran off (in a different direction than Blue & Pink) as Sasha & Angela arrived with Jon & Liz. The two teams looked around.

"What do you think, Angela?" Sasha asked. "There's an airline just over there."

"Maybe so, but perhaps there's a better choice hidden somewhere else." Angela mused.

"That may be so." Sasha nodded. "Come on. Let's see what we can find."

Jon & Liz apparently got similar thoughts, as they wandered off as well. After they did, Yakko & Wakko arrived.

"Boy, Yakko! That was some serious driving you did!" Wakko said. "You passed a lot of people back there."

"Why, thank you, dear sibling." Yakko said with a smirk. "Now come on. Let us see if that woman over there has some tickets for us."

"Woman?!" Wakko asked before looking at the woman behind the counter. "Helloooooooo, nurse!!"

With that, Wakko jumped around the lobby wildly with hearts in place of his eyes. As Yakko tried to get him to calm down, Kathy & Anne appeared. Seeing Wakko's state, the girls slipped by unnoticed and approached the counter.

"We need to get to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Anne said.

"Our earliest fight is one arriving at two." The woman said. "Will that be alright?"

"That's just great!" Kathy nodded.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second on Flight 3)

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"There's an airline, man!" Brian pointed out.

"Score! Let's go see what they've got!" Lucky said.

The two rushed over to the airline and approached the counter with hopes of finding the right airline.

"We need to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Lucky explained.

"Our earliest flight is one arriving at one in the afternoon." The man replied. "Will that do?"

"That's pretty early, Lucky." Brian noted.

"Yeah." Lucky nodded. "Okay, we'll take two tickets!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First on Flight 1)

(BLUE & PINK)

"You see an airline, Blue?" Pink asked from somewhere below the crowd. "I can't see over the heads of these umans."

Blue, much taller than Pink, was able to spot an open airline. "There's one, Pink!" He said. "Come on!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The two monkeys weaved through the crowd and finally approached the counter.

"We need the fastest flight to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Blue explained.

"Well, we have a flight arriving at one-thirty." The woman replied. "That's our earliest."

"We'll take it, thanks." Pink nodded.

(BLUE & PINK – First on Flight 2)

(FRED & DAPHNE)

The dating couple had to search a bit, but they finally found an open airline.

"I don't see any other teams around here yet, Freddie." Daphne mused, looking around.

"Let's hope this is the right one, then." Fred nodded before turning to the woman behind the counter. "We're looking for a fast flight to the world of Crash Bandicoot."

"Our earliest flight arrives at two-thirty." The woman explained.

"We'll take it, then." Daphne replied.

(FRED & DAPHNE – First on Flight 4)

(CLOUD & TIFA)

Entering the lobby, Cloud & Tifa noticed Wakko still acting like the womanizing cartoon character he was (although Yakko was getting him to calm down), but paid it no mind and slipped over to the counter. As they did, Yakko & Wakko lined up behind them and Bass & Roll showed up.

"We're with the race and need a flight to the Crash Bandicoot node." Tifa explained.

"Our earliest flight is arriving at two. Will the suffice?" The woman asked.

"It will, thanks." Tifa nodded.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Third on Flight 3)

As Cloud & Tifa left the counter, Yakko & Wakko approached, the latter looking like nothing had happened.

"We could use some tickets on that same flight if you have any." Yakko said.

"These are our last tickets." The woman said. "Consider yourselves lucky."

Yakko instantly jumped into the woman's arms. "Aw, gee! Thanks! You're a real doll!" With that, he planted a huge kiss on the woman's lips, then jumped away, grabbing the tickets at the same time.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last on Flight 3)

Bass sighed. "Well, it looks like those two got the last tickets."

"Let's go find another airline, Bass." Roll said.

Drake & Gosalyn showed up and saw Bass & Roll walk off. Drake deduced that this meant that the airline was out of tickets. "We'd better find another flight, Gos." He suggested.

"Got it, dad." Gosalyn nodded.

As the father and daughter rushed off, Mr. & Mrs. C came in.

"There's already a good amount of racers sitting down." Mr. C said. "I'd say that it's best we search elsewhere."

"No argument here, dear." Mrs. C replied. "Come on. Let's go find something."

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"There's the boys, Sasha." Angela pointed out, seeing Lucky & Brian sitting down not too far away.

"Let's try that airline over there, then." Sasha nodded.

The two girls approached the counter, hoping that they were making the right decision.

"We need to get on a fast flight bound for the node of Crash Bandicoot." Sasha explained.

"Our earliest flight arrives at one." The man replied.

"And that's the earliest possible?" Angela quizzed.

"It is."

"We'll take two tickets, please."

(SASHA & ANGELA – Second on Flight 1)

(JON & LIZ)

"I think I can see Blue sitting down over there, Liz." Jon said, noticing the lanky monkey sitting on a bench.

"Then we're close to an airline." Liz deduced. "Look! I see one!"

The dating couple rushed over, hoping that they were getting a good flight.

"We need to get to the world of Crash Bandicoot as fast as possible." Jon explained.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at one-thirty." The woman replied. "Is that fine?"

"We'll take it. That sounds pretty early." Liz nodded.

(JON & LIZ – Second on Flight 2)

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"That was some good driving, mom!" Cream said as she entered the airport with her mother. "You managed to pass a team!"

"It was only one, though." Vanilla sighed. She spotted a group of racers sitting down nearby and counted heads. "Dear, there's eight people sitting down over there. I think that airline may be sold out of tickets."

"Well, let's just go find a better flight, then!" Cream said.

Toad & Toadette entered the airport just after Vanilla & Cream wandered off. Seeing the two walk off made the dating mushrooms look at each other.

"Think we should go after them?" Toad asked.

"I dunno, Toad." Toadette replied. "I say we go another direction and see if we can come up with anything.

(BASS & ROLL)

"There's an airline." Bass said.

"Come on! Let's go grab some tickets!" Roll said.

The two robots approached the counter, hoping that there was still some tickets available for a flight.

"We need to get to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Roll explained.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at two-thirty." The woman explained. "Is that okay?"

"It'll have to be." Bass nodded.

(BASS & ROLL – Second on Flight 4)

As the robots left the counter, Drake & Gosalyn walked up. Seeing the robots leave the counter with tickets, the ducks rushed over.

"We need to get on the same flight as they did." Drake said. "Do you still have some tickets available?"

"Yes, actually." The woman replied. "Would you like some?"

"Please."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Third on Flight 4)

(FENTON & LAURA)

"What do you think we should do, dear?" Laura asked as she looked at the amount of people sitting down.

Being a detective, it didn't take long for Fenton to come up with his answer. "Let's go find another airline. I say we go that way first."

As the married couple wandered off, Donald & Goofy showed up.

"That's a lotta people sitting down." Donald mused. "Goofy, let's go find another airline."

Goofy shrugged. "Yer the boss, Donald."

(MR. & MRS. C)

"You see anything, dear?" Mr. C asked, looking around.

Mrs. C spotted a few racers sitting down and saw the airline. "There! I see it!"

The married couple rushed over to the counter to get some tickets, hoping that they had pulled ahead.

"We need to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Mrs. C explained.

"Our earliest flight is one that arrives at one-thirty." The woman replied.

"Sounds fast enough." Mr. C nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(MR. & MRS. C – Third on Flight 2)

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Look, mom! I see racers!" Cream pointed out.

"That's a good sign." Vanilla said with a smile. "Come on, Cream. Let's go get a flight."

The two rabbits approached the airline, hoping to get on the fastest flight.

"We need to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Vanilla said kindly. "You don't happen to have two tcikets available on a fast flight, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The man said. "The flight arrives at one."

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 1)

(TOAD & TOADETTE)

"So you're sure that nothing arrives earlier?" Toad asked the woman at the counter.

"Positive."

"Great!" Toadette said with a smile. "Two tickets, please!"

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Last on Flight 2)

"You think we made the right choice, Toad?" Toadette asked.

"I certainly hope so." Toad sighed.

(FENTON & LAURA)

"I think I can see some of the teams over there, dear." Laura said.

"Indeed! Come on, Laura! Let's book that flight." Fenton urged.

The married couple approached the counter as the three teams sitting down in the background watched.

"We need to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Fenton explained.

"These are the last tickets for a flight arriving at one." The man said. "Is this the one you want?"

"That seems pretty early to me." Laura admitted. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(FENTON & LAURA – Last on Flight 1)

As the married couple walked over to the seating area, the other three teams clapped for them.

"Way ta go, guys!" Lucky said. "You caught up!"

"Welcome aboard." Sasha said with a smile. "We're all going to be traveling together.

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"Say, Donald? Isn't that one of them race flags over there?" Goofy asked.

"Why…Yes, it is!" Donald said. "Come on, Goof!"

The two classic characters approached the counter.

"We need to go to the world of Crash Bandicoot." Donald said.

"Huh?" The woman asked, not being able to understand Donald's speech.

"The world of Crash Bandicoot." Donald replied.

"What was that?"

"Crash Bandicoot!!" Donald shouted.

Goofy stepped in. "We need to go to that there world of Crash Bandicoot."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?"

Donald shook in anger for a few seconds before jumping throwing his trademark tantrum as Goofy grabbed the last tickets.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last on Flight 4)

"_All sixteen teams are now flying towards the world of Crash Bandicoot on four different flights placed half an hour apart." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight, arriving at one in the afternoon, contains Lucky & Brian, Sasha & Angela, Vanilla & Cream and Fenton & Laura. The second flight contains Blue & Pink, Jon & Liz, Mr. & Mrs. C and Toad & Toadette. The third flight contains Dexter & Steff, Kathy & Anne, Cloud & Tifa and Yakko & Wakko. The fourth and last flight contains Fred & Daphne, Bass & Roll, Drake & Gosalyn and Donald & Goofy."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The flight landed right on time and let everyone on it off. As people were walking through the airport to grab their luggage or rushing to make a connecting flight, four teams were seen flying through the airport in a mad dash towards the front door. Leading the pack was Lucky & Brian due to their athletic experience, but Sasha & Angela were pretty much right behind them. Cream was just after them as Vanilla, Fenton & Laura struggled to keep up with everyone.

Getting outside, the teams made a beeline for the street, where they were to hail a taxi.

"Taxi!" Lucky hailed.

"Taxi!" Angela shouted.

By the time everyone else had gotten out of the airport, Lucky & Brian had managed to hail a taxi and were driving away. Sasha & Angela had yet to flag a cab down, but they were looking pretty close.

"Taxi! Over here!" Vanilla called out.

Fenton gave a loud whistle. "Taxi!"

Eventually, three taxis pulls up, allowing everyone to get in. Fenton & Laura were the last.

"We need to get to the home of Crash Bandicoot." Laura instructed.

"You got it." The driver nodded. "I'll get you there fast."

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Man. We were lucky to get out of there so fast." Brian sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but everyone else is right behind us." Lucky noticed, looking out the back window. "We'll need to keep on our toes if we wanna get to the Pitstop before them."

"I'm not worried." Brian smirked. "We can outrun pretty much everyone else on the race and have the strength to complete tasks quickly."

"I hope you're right on that, Brian."

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Do you think we're in last, mom?" Cream asked. "We never checked with any of the other teams to see what they got."

"We shouldn't think that way, Cream." Vanilla scolded. "We should just remember to be optimistic."

"Right, but it would be nicer if I knew we were at the front of the back rather than the back."

(FENTON & LAURA)

"This certainly is exciting." Laura mused with a smirk. "Racing like this makes me feel twenty-three again."

"Well, enjoy it while you can, dear." Fenton chuckled. "For all we know, we could end up getting eliminated today."

"I'm aware of that."

The four taxis drove through the node for a little bit, ending up driving out of the town and into the jungle part of the node. This meant that they were getting close, but none of the teams knew how close they were.

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Boy. It's times like this makes me wish we had a map." Lucky sighed. "We have no way of knowing how close we are to our destination."

"Hey, Lucky! Look! There's a village up there!" Brian pointed out. "Isn't that where that Bandicoot guy lives?"

"Well, I know he lives in a village, but is that the right one?" Lucky asked.

As it turned out, the village WAS the right one, because a little more driving and the two friends spotted a clue box sitting outside of a house.

"There it is!" Brian shouted.

The taxi stopped, letting Lucky & Brian out. The other three teams showed up at this time and rushed over to the clue box as Lucky & Brian took the first clue out.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Clue 1)

After handing the clue to Lucky, Brian took the time to count the clues left in the box. "Lucky, they're all here!!" He said.

"Alright!! We're the first group!" Quickly tearing open the envelope, Lucky pulled out another blue card. "Take a taxi to Cortex Castle."

"_Teams must now travel by taxi to Cortex Castle, where the villain of the games is always holed up." Mr. Jowai explained. "Just inside the front door of the castle, teams will find the next clue."_

As Lucky was reading, the other teams rushed past and grabbed the next three clues at almost the same time.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Second at Clue 1)

(FENTON & LAURA – Third at Clue 1)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 1)

Sasha quickly opened the clue. "Take your taxi to Cortex Castle." She read.

"Honey, we're in the lead!" Laura noticed.

"Amazing!" Fenton replied as he read the clue. "We actually have a chance, then!"

"Oh! A dark, creepy castle belonging to a deranged scientist!" Cream read. "This is gonna be fun!"

"_Finding out that we were in the first group felt like you wouldn't believe." Laura said in an after-leg interview. "Now we knew that unless we really messed up on a task, Fenton and I would survive the first leg!"_

Everyone then noticed that Lucky & Brian still hadn't made a move to get back to their taxi yet.

"First group, man!" Lucky said, high-fiving Brian. He then turned to the other teams. "We made the right choice, guys! We're in the lead!"

"I know!" Angela replied. "This is an awesome feeling!"

"But remember that even though we're all tied for the lead, that doesn't mean that we won't try to beat you to the Pitstop." Laura warned.

"Wasn't planning you not to." Brian admitted. "Come on! Let's get going! The next plane will probably have landed by now!"

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Blue Monkey, being the speedster he was, led the next pack of racers through the airport. Jon, Liz, Mr. C and Mrs. C were following behind as Toad, Toadette and Pink brought up the rear.

"I don't know how Jolene & Mush managed to do it." Toad sighed. "They made squeezing through crowds seem so easy."

"Just keep going, Toad!" Toadette replied. "We gotta keep up!"

Outside of the airport, Blue raced out well before anyone else. Deciding to put time in wisely, he hailed a taxi.

When everyone else came out of the airport, they saw that Blue had already gotten a taxi. Unfortunately, Toad, Toadette and Pink were still inside, which meant that Blue couldn't leave yet.

"Taxi!" Jon called out. "Over here!"

"Taxi!" Mrs. C shouted.

Two taxis pulled up as Toad, Toadette and Pink finally emerged from the airport.

"Pink, I got us a taxi!" Blue said. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Pink replied as she ran towards the taxi.

Unfortunately, before Pink got to the taxi, the two taxis containing Jon & Liz and Mr. & Mrs. C had already driven off.

"After them!" Blue ordered as he and Pink got into the taxi.

"Yes, sir!" The driver replied as he gave chase.

This left Toad & Toadette on the side of the road, alone. Luckily, they were able to flag down a taxi easily and they got in.

"Where to, kids?" The driver asked.

"Kids?!" Toadette asked. "We're in our twenties!"

"Uh…Could you please take us to Crash Bandicoot's house?" Toad asked.

"You bet, mac." The driver nodded. "Here we go!"

(MR. & MRS. C)

Looking back, Mrs. C saw that Blue & Pink were still trailing them. "I consider us lucky that we managed to get ahead of the monkeys." She mused. "With the short amount of time it took Blue to get out of the airport, I thought they'd be long gone by the time we got a taxi."

"Yeah. I just hope our driver knows where he's going." Mr. C nodded.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." The driver explained.

(JON & LIZ)

"Keep going!" Liz urged the driver. "We need to beat these people there!"

"Don't worry, ma'am." The driver assured. "I'll keep you guys ahead."

"That's a relief." Jon sighed, looking out the back window. "The parents of that yellow-haired kid are coming up fast.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"Wow. Would you look at that." Sasha said I awe, looking at the huge castle off in the distance. "Is that Cortex Castle?"

"That would be it." The driver replied. "You sure that's where you need to go?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Angela asked.

"Cortex is a maniacal scientist, albeit an odd one. It could be dangerous to go close."

"Well, the race told us to go there, so I guess it's safe." Angela shrugged.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Are you sure this is going to be safe, Cream?" Vanilla asked. "That castle belongs to an evil scientist that Eggman might go to the same lodge meetings as."

"Mom, it's going to be fine." Cream assured. "The race is going to keep us all safe, so that means that it's going to be fine for us to enter the castle."

"I'll trust you, Cream." Vanilla sighed. "But I don't like it."

The four lead teams drove towards the huge castle, eventually pulling up to the front, Lucky & Brian still in the lead. Paying their driver, the two athletes rushed into the castle and saw the clue box sitting in the middle of the huge first room, close to the bottom of a staircase.

"There it is, Brian!" Lucky pointed out.

"Come on!"

Rushing over to the clue box, Lucky & Brian took the first envelope out.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Split Track)

Brian tore open the envelope and pulled out a yellow card. "Hey! A Split Track!"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked down a hallway of the castle. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Search' and 'Escape'. In Search, teams must climb all the way to the top of Cortex Castle and search out around the island for the race flag. Once they spot it, teams will be given their next clue. It's a tiring task getting to the top of the castle, but the flag is easy to spot, so teams could finish quickly. In Escape, teams must go into the lower levels in the castle and go through an underground maze until they find themselves outside of the castle, where they'll find their next clue. Walking through the maze won't be as tiring, but teams without navigation skills could take a long time to finish."_

"We gotta search for the flag, man." Brian said.

"You got it." Lucky nodded. "I've never really been the good with mazes."

As Lucky & Brian ran up the stairs, Sasha & Angela showed up. Seeing the clue box, the two girls rushed over to it and pulled out the next clue.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Second at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, Angela?" Sasha asked.

"Go to the top of the castle and search." Angela replied. "I think that could take us quicker."

"Right. Let's go after the boys, then."

With that, Sasha & Angela ran off as the other two teams ran in through the front door of the castle. Seeing the clue box, they raced over, Fenton barely managing to beat out Vanilla.

(FENTON & LAURA – Third at Split Track)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Split Track)

"The first Split Track." Fenton read.

"Dear, you're a detective!" Laura said in realization. "Going through a maze should be no problem for you!"

"Well, let's give it a shot." Fenton replied.

"I think we'd have a better chance with the maze, Cream." Vanilla mused. "I don't think I'd be able to make it all the way to the top of the castle."

"If you want to, mother." Cream nodded.

With that, the two teams rushed off to the stairs leading downwards.

(BANDICOOT HOUSEHOLD)

The next two teams pulled up to the first clue box. Telling their respective drivers to await their return, the two teams raced to the clue box and pulled out the next clues.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth at Clue 1)

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Drat. There's some clues missing." Liz noticed.

"Well, at least we're not last." Jon replied optimistically as he opened the clue. "Take the taxi to Cortex Castle. Come on, Liz!"

"Cortex Castle." Mr. C read.

"We need to catch those two, dear! Come on!" Mrs. C urged.

As the two couples rode off in their taxis, the next team arrived. Blue & Pink stepped out of their taxi and, not wanting to waste money, made short work of running over to the clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Back into the taxi, Pink!" Blue said. "We need to catch up!"

"I know, because the mushrooms are right behind us!" Pink nodded.

The monkeys got back into their taxi and rode off as Toad & Toadette came into view. Pulling up, they got out of their taxi and went over to the clue box, taking out the next envelope.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Eighth at Clue 1)

"The monkeys just drove off, Toad! We need to catch them!" Toadette said.

"Right! Come on!" Toad said.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Starting to breathe a little heavily, the two friends raced up another flight of stairs before sprinting up another one. Right behind them was Sasha & Angela, whom were also starting to breathe heavier.

"I had no idea a castle could have so many steps!" Angela panted.

"Neither did I, but it's too late to turn around now." Sasha replied. "Keep going, Angela!"

Down in the basement, Vanilla & Cream were trying to navigate through the maze of tunnels that was supposed to take them outside. The two rabbits had lost track of Fenton & Laura long ago, but neither the mother nor the daughter was about to give up anytime soon.

"I think we've bee at this corner before, mom." Cream noted. "I think we're going in circles."

"Well, let's try going a different way, then." Vanilla sighed. "I just wish that we didn't lose track of Fenton & Laura. They'll probably make it through this maze in record time."

(Flight 3 – Landing)

For once, each team on the plane was pretty much neck-in-neck with each other running out of the airport. All eight racers flew towards the front doors of the airport together, but it was Kathy to make it outside of the airport first. However, before the young rancher could get a chance to hail a cab, Dexter and Steff had managed to flag one down first.

"Taxi!" Dexter shouted.

As the other teams started flagging down taxis, one pulled up to allow Dexter & Steff entry.

"We need to get to the house of Crash Bandicoot." Dexter explained. "Can you take us there?"

"Sure thing." The driver nodded.

"Taxi!" Anne called out.

"Taxi!" Tifa shouted.

Wakko didn't need to flag a taxi down. He simply pulled a huge mallet from out of nowhere. That seemed to intimidate a cab driver into pulling over.

"Remind me to use hat method of yours in the future, Wakko." Yakko noted.

As the other three teams were getting into their taxis, Dexter & Steff were already long gone.

"We need to go to the home of Crash Bandicoot." Anne explained. "We'll give you a tip if you get us there quickly."

Seeing Kathy & Anne ride off, Tifa pointed at them. "Follow that cab!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Lucky & Brian and Sasha & Angela had managed to make it to the top of Cortex Castle and were currently using binoculars to scan the rest of the island for any sight of the race flag. So far, they had come up with nothing, but they figured that they may as well complete the task, as it would take too long to go all the way back down to attempt the other part of the Split Track.

"I thought the clue said that the flag was gonna be easy to find." Brian muttered. "By the time we find something, the others will have gotten through that maze down there."

"I know, but we can't give up." Sasha said. "We'll waste too much time switching tasks."

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"Still no sign of them, Dex." Steff noted, looking out the back window of the taxi. "We managed to get far enough away from them."

"That's perfect." Dexter said. "We got a great driver and he's gonna get us there fast."

"Yeah. I just hope that we're not in the last group of racers."

(CLOUD & TIFA)

"The girls still aren't letting us pass them!" Tifa growled. "Why won't they just let us through?!"

"This is a race, Tifa." Cloud replied. "It's every team for themselves."

Tifa folded her arms and pouted. "I hate it when you're right."

Cloud smirked.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The two teams continued to scan the vast jungle several times. Some of them were starting to get impatient and frustrated, but didn't stop looking.

Suddenly, Angela's eyes landed on a small, native village, where the race flag was flapping in the wind. "There it is!" She said. "I see the flag!"

"You do?!" Lucky asked. "Where?!"

"That tribal village down there. It's slightly to the west of that huge mountain over there." Angela said as she turned to a race official. "Am I right? Is it that village down there?"

The official smiled and handed Angela a clue, which she eagerly took.

(SASHA & ANGELA – First at Clue 2)

As Lucky & Brian managed to spot the flag as well, Angela tore open the clue. "Drive yourselves to the tribal village." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to this tribal village, the chief of which is longtime boss of the series, Papu Papu." Mr. Jowai explained. "Outside of the chief's hut, teams will find the next clue."_

"Uh…How do we get down?" Angela asked.

"There's a warp pad over there. Step on it and you'll go outside to where your marked cars are." The official said.

"Thank you!" Sasha said as she and Angela made a break for the blue pad on the floor. The instant they stepped on, the two vanished. Once they did, Lucky & Brian had received their clue.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Second at Clue 2)

"Come on, Brian!" Lucky said. "Let's go after them!"

Outside the castle on ground level, Sasha & Angela appeared. Seeing the sixteen marked jeeps sitting a ways away, the two friends jumped into one and drove off in it.

At the front door of Cortex Castle, the next two teams arrived. Paying their respective drivers, the two teams raced into the castle and quickly found the clue box. Running over, the two teams took out the next two clues.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth at Split Track)

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth at Split Track)

"A Split Track." Liz noted.

"What would you prefer to do, Liz?" Jon asked.

"I dunno, but I think that a view of the island would be breathtaking." Liz replied. "Why don't we search the island?"

Jon gulped, not really wanting to run up so many stairs. But this was something Liz wanted, so he nodded. "Sure. Let's go." He said.

"_I'll admit that I have a fear of heights, so going to the top of the huge castle wasn't really the highest on my list of things to do." Jon said in an after-leg interview. "But I want to do my best to impress Liz, even if that means doing things I normally wouldn't."_

"We've never really been that good with mazes, dear." Mrs. C sighed. "Looks like going up to the top of the castle is our only choice."

"Yeah. It'll probably take a lot out of us, but it's better than getting lost in a maze for an hour." Mr. C added.

As the two teams ran up the stairs, Blue & Pink raced into the castle. Seeing the clue box, they pulled out the next clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Seventh at Split Track)

"I say we search the island from the top of the castle." Blue suggested.

Pink nodded. "That might be quicker." She replied. "Come on."

Toad & Toadette entered the castle in time to see Blue & Pink run up the stairs. The mushroom couple ran over to the clue box and pulled out the next clue.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Eighth at Split Track)

"Well, we're probably too short to look out the window at the top of the castle." Toad sighed.

"Yeah. We'd better go through the maze." Toadette nodded.

Speaking of the maze, Fenton & Laura had just managed to get out of it, stepping out of the maze and back into the sunlight outside the castle walls.

"My. That took a little longer than I had hoped." Fenton sighed.

"Well, we made it out." Laura replied. "And look. There's the clue box over there."

The married couple rushed over to a nearby clue box and took the first clue from it.

(FENTON & LAURA – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the tribal village." Laura read.

"The marked cars must be up here." Fenton said as he and Laura walked up a slight hill.

After the two had gone off, Vanilla & Cream emerged from the maze as well. Seeing the clue box, the mother and daughter rushed over.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're on the road again, dear." Vanilla said. "Come on. We need to go."

"Right, mom!" Cream said energetically. "We'll catch up!"

(BANDICOOT HOUSEHOLD)

Dexter & Steff rode onto the scene. Spotting the clue box, the dating couple got their cab to pull over. The two then got out of their cab and rushed over to get the next clue.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Ninth at Clue 1)

"Oh, man." Dexter whined. "Look at how many clues are left. I thought we'd be further ahead."

"It's okay, Dex. We're still in the race." Steff said as she opened the clue. "We're heading to Cortex Castle, Dexter. Let's go."

As Dexter & Steff got back into their taxi and drove off, the next three teams arrived at almost the same time. Getting out, the teams made a mad dash for the clue, getting it almost simultaneously.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Tenth at Clue 1)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Eleventh at Clue 1)

(KATHY & ANNE – Twelfth at Clue 1)

"Drive to Cortex Castle." Tifa read.

"Come on, Tifa! Back in the taxi!" Cloud urged.

"Hmm…Cortex Castle. Never heard of it." Yakko shrugged.

"So? We need to go there either way." Wakko replied.

"Come on, Kathy. Let's see if we can catch these guys at the next task." Anne said.

"Right!" Kathy nodded.

(Flight 4 – Landing)

Somehow knowing that they were fighting to stay out of last place, the last four teams ran through the airport faster than others. Fred, Daphne and Donald were leading the pack as Gosalyn, Bass and Roll followed. Goofy and Drake brought up the rear, but everyone made it out of the airport at almost the same time anyway.

Daphne let out a loud whistle. "Taxi!!" She called out, managing to get a driver's attention.

"Taxi! Over here!" Roll shouted, waving her arms.

"Yo! Taxi!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Taxi!" Donald shouted.

Eventually, four taxis stopped, allowing the four teams to get in and drive off, Fred & Daphne leading the pack.

(FRED & DAPHNE)

"Fred, I think we made the wrong choice of flight." Daphne said. "I think we're all fighting for last place right now."

"If that's the case, then we just need to try harder to get there before the others." Fred sighed.

"I know."

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"Go faster! We need to catch up!" Donald ordered.

"Uh…What?" The driver asked.

"Go faster!"

"What?"

"Could ya go faster?" Goofy asked. "We're in this here race and we gotta catch up."

"Oh. Of course."

Donald's face turned red with frustration before letting out another garbled scream of fury, shaking both fists in the air.

"What's his problem?" The driver asked.

"Ya know? I've never really found out." Goofy replied, scratching his head.

(VILLAGE)

One jeep drove into the small village of natives, although a second one was literally seconds behind it. The jeeps drove for a bit until the teams driving spotted the clue box they were looking for. The lead team jumped out of their jeep and rushed over, taking out the first envelope.

(SASHA & ANGELA – First at Boss Battle)

Sasha ripped open the clue and pulled out a red card. "The first Boss Battle of the race!" She said.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked through the village. "In this Boss Battle, that racer has to throw a javelin from ten yards away and strike a bag hanging from a pole. The javelin only needs to puncture the bag for the racer to complete the task. Once the racer finishes, they'll receive the next clue."_

"Uh…No offense, Sasha, but I think I'm the better shot." Angela said.

"No argument here, Angela." Sasha nodded. "You go ahead."

As Angela walked over to the long line of sixteen bags a ways away and grabbed a javelin, the next team showed up. The racers got out and rushed over to the clue box.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Second at Boss Battle)

"A Boss Battle, man!" Brian said with a smirk.

"The person has to be a good shot…That is SO you, Brian." Lucky said. "You're throwing those footballs in your games all the time, so this should be a piece of cake for you."

"You got it, Lucky." Brian nodded as he walked over to start the task as well.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The teams searching from the top of the castle quickly found the task harder than it looked, but one team managed to get lucky after several minutes of searching.

"I see it." Blue whispered, pointing off in the distance.

"Really?" Pink whispered back. "Where is it?"

"That native village by the mountain." Blue replied. "Come on. Let's get that clue."

As the other teams kept searching, Blue & Pink walked over to the official, whispered the clue's location and received a clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Clue 2)

"We'll read it by the cars." Pink said, walking over to the warp pad.

"Right." Blue said.

"I can't believe that those two found the flag before us." Mr. C sighed.

"Yeah, but we ca always…" Liz said before spotting something. "Wait! I see it! It's by the tribal village!"

As Jon & Liz rushed over and received their clue, Mr. & Mrs. C searched the area Liz had spotted the flag ("Yep. She's right. It's over there.").

(JON & LIZ – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the tribal village." Liz read.

"Well, let's go!" Jon said.

As the dating couple left, Mr. & Mrs. C came over and received their clue as well.

(MR. & MRS. C – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Come on, dear! We need to go after them!" Mrs. C urged.

"Coming!" Mr. C replied.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Angela and Brian continued to throw javelins at the hanging targets, the next two leading teams showed up. Getting out of their jeeps, the two teams rushed over to the clue box and took a couple of clues out.

(FENTON & LAURA – Third at Boss Battle)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Laura read.

"I'll handle this, dear." Fenton offered.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid neither of us are very good shots." Vanilla sighed. "I was afraid something like this would come up."

"So what do we do, mom?" Cream asked.

"Well, I guess I'd better do this one, then." Vanilla nodded as she walked over to the javelin range with Fenton.

Angela threw another javelin, but missed her bag. "Man! I should have hit the target by now! I'm a WAY better shot than this!" She said, frustrated.

"Trying this again." Brian muttered as he picked up another javelin, aimed and threw it. It soared beside the bag and slammed into the tree everything was hanging from. "Drat. An inch to the left and I woulda had it."

(SPLIT TRACK)

It took a bit, but Toad & Toadette were finally able to get out of the maze. The two mushrooms spotted the clue box and ran over.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the native village." Toadette read.

"I hope we can make up for the time we lost in there." Toad mused as the two ran off.

Unknown to them, as Toad & Toadette were climbing into their jeep, the next team had arrived at the clue box in the castle.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Ninth at Split Track)

"What do you think, Dexter?" Steff asked.

"Well, I suppose searching the island for a large flag would be easier than a run through a maze." Dexter mused.

Steff nodded. "It's off to the top of the castle, then."

As the dating couple ran off, the next three teams showed up at almost the same time. They rushed over to the clue box and took out the next clues.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Tenth at Split Track)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Split Track)

(KATHY & ANNE – Twelfth at Split Track)

"Up for a run through a maze, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"Faboo!" Wakko replied.

"I say we go to the top of the castle." Cloud said. "That might be quicker."

"You're probably right." Tifa nodded.

Anne ripped open the clue and scanned it over. "Maze?"

Kathy nodded. "Maze."

"Maze."

(BANDICOOT HOUSEHOLD)

The final four teams arrived at the Bandicoot household, seeing the clue box. Telling their respective drivers to stop, everyone got out and rushed over to the clue box to open the last clues.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(BASS & ROLL – Fourteenth at Clue 1)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Fifteenth at Clue 1)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Last at Clue 1)

"Oh, no! This is the last clue!" Gosalyn cried.

"We'll catch up, Gos. Don't worry." Drake assured.

Fred tore open his clue. "Come on, Daph! We need to get back in the taxi!" He said.

"Right! Let's move!" Daphne agreed.

"Travel by taxi to Cortex Castle." Roll read.

"Let's go, Roll." Bass said. "We're in the last group of racers and we need to catch up.

"Come on, ya big palooka!" Donald said. "We need to catch up!"

"Coming, Donald." Goofy said cheerily.

"We're in last, dad." Gosalyn said. "We need to catch up."

"And we will." Drake said. "Don't worry."

(BOSS BATTLE)

The four first-place teams were still struggling to complete the task. None of the four racers had completed it yet, and people were starting to get nervous that the next wave of teams would catch up.

"I knew that I'd be no good at this." Vanilla sighed as she picked up another javelin and threw it at her target, missing yet again.

"Just keep trying, mom!" Cream cheered from the sidelines. "You can do it!"

Suddenly, two loud rips were heard. Everyone not paying attention looked at saw that Brian and Angela had landed hits to their targets. The two teams cheered as the lombax and football player were handed clues. The two racers ran over to their partners and ripped open their clues.

"Drive yourselves…" Angela read.

"…To the first Pitstop!" Brian read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to N. Sanity Beach, which is located at the edge of the island." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked along a beach. "This beach, where the Crash Bandicoot games have a knack for starting at, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Move! Move! Move!" Lucky said. "We're still in this!" 

"Come on, Angela!" Sasha said. "We need to beat those two there!"

The two lead teams jumped back into their jeeps and drove off, leaving Fenton and Vanilla still attempting to complete the task.

Suddenly, Blue & Pink drove onto the scene. The monkeys spotted the clue box, jumped out of their car and rushed over, taking out the next clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Boss Battle)

"A Boss Battle." Pink read.

"I've got better aim, Pink." Blue said. "I'll do this one."

"Are you saying that I have horrible aim?!" Pink shrieked.

"N-No! It's just that I have more experience because I was a gunslinger in Ape Escape 3!" Blue insisted as he rushed over to complete the task.

"Feh. Whatever." Pink muttered.

(SPLIT TRACK)

It took a record amount of time, as Kathy & Anne were able to navigate the maze with extreme ease. The two girls stepped into the light and saw the clue box.

"Man. That was real easy." Anne mused.

"Yeah! Searching for Landis underneath Budehuc Castle was harder than that!" Kathy laughed. "Come on! There's the clue box!"

(KATHY & ANNE – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the native village." Anne read.

"Boy, I sure hope that we got out of there in good time." Kathy said. "Hopefully, there's other teams still searching in the top of the castle."

In the top room of the castle, the two teams searching were still coming up with nothing.

"Man. This is starting to frustrate me." Tifa sighed. "How hard can it be to find a coloured flag in a field of green bush?"

"You got me, but…" Steff said as she suddenly saw the flag through her binoculars. "There! I see it!"

As Cloud & Tifa looked around the area where the flag had been spotted, Dexter & Steff rushed over to the official and were given the next clue.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Dexter! Let's go!" Steff urged.

"Right!"

Cloud & Tifa were finally able to spot the flag, but once they had received their clue, Dexter & Seff had already stepped onto the warp pad.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Clue 2)

"Maybe we can catch Dexter & Steff!" Tifa said. "Come on, Cloud!"

Outside, Yakko & Wakko managed to reach the end of the maze and stepped out into the light. Spotting the clue box sitting nearby, the brothers rushed over and took out the next clue.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Twelfth at Clue 2)

"Hopefully, we can catch up." Yakko mused. "Come on, Wakko."

When the brothers reach the marked jeeps, they saw Cloud & Tifa getting into theirs and driving off. Realizing that they weren't far behind, Yakko & Wakko jumped into another jeep and drove off after the travelers.

As the brothers rushed off, the four trailing teams finally arrived at Cortex Castle. Running through the front door, they all saw the clue box and went over, emptying the clue box.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Thirteenth at Split Track)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Fourteenth at Split Track)

(BASS & ROLL – Fifteenth at Split Track)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Last at Split Track)

"What do you think, Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I say we search the jungle from the castle top." Daphne replied. "We'd just get lost in the maze."

Donald, however, had other plans. "Goofy, let's go do the maze." He said. "We should be able to get that done quicker."

"Okay." Goofy shrugged.

"I'm with Donald." Roll nodded. "The maze seems easier."

"Let's go do that, then." Bass agreed.

"You think you can manage looking out at the jungle from the top?" Drake asked his daughter.

"Of course!"

"Let's go do that, then."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Fenton hurled his javelin with all his might, spearing through the bag hanging from the tree. Letting out a sigh of relief, Fenton received a clue and rushed back over to his wife.

Opening the envelope and pulling out the blue card, Fenton read it. "Drive yourselves to the first Pitstop." He read.

"Let's go, dear!" Laura urged. "While we're still ahead!"

As Fenton & Laura drove off, Jon & Liz showed up, Mr. & Mrs. C directly behind them. The two couples saw the clue box and rushed over.

(JON & LIZ – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(MR. & MRS. C – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, Jon." Liz said.

"You sure?" Jon asked.

"Positive."

"Don't worry, dear." Mr. C said. "I DID have a good throwing arm in high school. I'll get this done quickly."

"If you want to." Mrs. C nodded.

A few more throws later and Toad & Toadette showed up. The two mushrooms rushed over to the clue box.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing, Toad." Toadette said. "I think we'll have to throw something."

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"I was right." Toadette sighed. "One of us has to throw a javelin."

"I'll do it, then." Toad said. "I know that neither of us can throw things very well, but I think I've got a better shot at it out of the two of us."

Toad then went over and joined the others in throwing javelins. Shortly after, Blue managed to throw his javelin through one of the bags. "YES!! Pink, I got it!"

"Get the clue and bring it over here!" Pink called out.

Blue did as he was told and was quick to open up the clue. "We're heading to the Pitstop, Pink! Let's go!"

Vanilla sighed as Blue & Pink drove off. "This isn't good. I was here before them and they still managed to pull ahead."

In frustration, Vanilla threw her javelin again, surprising herself when it pierced the surface of it. A happy Vanilla received her clue and rushed back over to her daughter, whom was cheering for her.

"You did great, mom!" Cream said.

"Thank you, dear." Vanilla replied. "Now, come on. We have to check into the Pitstop."

"Yay!!"

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, which was placed on the beach by the shore, preparing to check the first-place team in. By his side was main character of his franchise, Crash Bandicoot, whom was staring off into space with a dumbfounded look. Mr. Jowai leaned over and told Crash where the teams would be coming from, pointing off in the direction as well.

Suddenly, the two heard a car pulling up just off the beach, followed by two doors slamming shut. Mr. Jowai watched as the first-place team rushed into view.

Sasha & Angela raced across the sandy beach, both of them looking extremely excited to see Mr. Jowai. The two jumped onto the mat and awaited the results.

Rather than greet like every other guest on the race, Crash simply waved at the two with a cheesy grin.

"Uh…" The girls said.

"Don't bother." Mr. Jowai sighed. "I've been trying to get him to talk for the past hour."

Sasha & Angela looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to Mr. Jowai.

"Sasha & Angela…" Mr. Jowai said. "…You are team number one!"

(SASHA & ANGELA – **First Place**)

Hearing the results, both of the girls jumped into the air and let out a holler of excitement.

"First place on the first leg, guys." Mr.Jowai said with a smirk. "How does that feel?"

"Awesome!" Angela replied. "And now, Sasha and I are going to kick it up a notch and do this again!"

"You said it!" Sasha added.

(NEARBY)

"Aw, man." Brian said upon seeing the parked car. "The girls beat us."

"Hey, at least we're still in." Lucky shrugged.

The two friends, knowing that they hadn't come in first, jogged onto the beach with a steady pace and stepped onto the mat.

"Lucky & Brian…You're team number two!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – **Second Place**)

"Alright!" Brian shouted, throwing his fists into the air. "That's amazing!"

"Second out of sixteen? We'll definitely take it, man!" Lucky said, flashing a thumbs-up.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"I see the flag, Freddie!" Daphne said.

"Great work, Daph!" Fred replied.

Daphne rushed over to the official and whispered her answer. She was then handed a clue.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

"We're behind, Fred. Let's see if we can catch up." Daphne said.

"Right. Come on!"

Meanwhile, Drake & Gosalyn had also managed to locate the flag. They went over to the official and were given their clue as well.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Fourteenth at Clue 2)

"Come on, dad! After them!"

"No problem. We're right behind them!"

Outside, on the ground, Bass & Roll managed to make it out of the maze. Spotting the clue box, the two robots rushed over.

(BASS & ROLL – Fifteenth at Clue 2)

"Looks like we're heading to a tribal village." Bass noted.

"Well, let's get to those jeeps and start driving, then." Roll nodded.

As Bass & Roll were running off, Donald & Goofy emerged from within the maze as well. Donald frantically ran over to the clue box and took out an envelope.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last at Clue 2)

"Goofy, let's go!" Donald said. "We'll catch them at the village!"

"Okie-dokie, Donald."

(BOSS BATTLE)

As the racers continued to throw javelins at inanimate objects, Kathy & Anne drove onto the scene. Seeing the clue box, the girls jumped out of their jeep and rushed over.

(KATHY & ANNE – Ninth at Boss Battle)

"Yee-haw! A Boss Battle!" Kathy read. "And it's for people with a good shot!"

"Definitely you, Kathy." Anne said. "Go on. Go nuts."

Kathy scrambled off to start the task as the next three teams drove into view. The six racers darted over to the clue box as quick as they could.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

"I'll take this one, Dex." Steff offered.

"You sure?" Dexter asked.

"Hey, I know that you're a terrible shot when you're not Freakazoid." Steff chuckled. "I think I'll be able to get this done quicker."

"This one's all you, Cloud." Tifa said. "You've had enough practice carrying that huge sword of yours around. Throwing a javelin should be easy."

Cloud sniffed. "I miss my stabbities…" He whimpered.

"Wakko, stay here." Yakko instructed. "I'll do this one."

(PITSTOP)

Fenton & Laura parked their car and rushed out onto the beach, holding hands. The married couple stepped onto the Pitstop and awaited the results.

"Fenton & Laura…You're team number three!"

(FENTON & LAURA – **Third Place**)

"My! Third place?" Laura asked. "We did a lot better than some of those younger teams!"

"Then let's try for a repeat performance in the next leg." Fenton replied.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Toad panted heavily and hurled another javelin. This one fell short as well. "Man. I knew I was going to be horrible at this. I didn't think I'd do THIS bad."

Mr. C, on the other hand, had proven himself true to his word and indeed had a good throwing arm. After a few practice throws, Mr. C managed to puncture one of the bags with a javelin. Receiving a clue, he went back over to his wife.

"We're going to the first Pitstop!" Mr. C said excitedly.

"Come on, dear!" Mrs. C said. "We can't waste any more time!"

Shortly after the married couple had left, Liz managed to get lucky and land a hit as well. Receiving her clue, she went back over to Jon.

"Let's go, Jon!" Liz said. "Maybe we can catch Mr. & Mrs. C before they get to the Pitstop!"

"Right! Come on!"

(PITSTOP)

Blue & Pink raced along the beach and jumped onto the Pitstop mat, looking pleased.

"Blue & Pink…You are team number four!"

(BLUE & PINK – **Fourth Place**)

"Alright! We managed to pull ahead a notch!" Blue shouted in victory.

"Not bad for the first leg. Let's see if we can do any better in the next leg." Pink said.

(NEARBY)

"There's the jeeps parked over there, mom!" Cream pointed out. "We made it!"

"Let's hope for the best, then." Vanilla said with a smile.

The mother and daughter rushed onto the beach and jogged over to the Pitstop, checking it and hoping that they still managed a decent position.

"Vanilla & Cream…You're team number five!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Fifth Place**)

"See, mom? That wasn't so bad!" Cream said optimistically.

"No. I suppose it wasn't." Vanilla admitted. "Let's see if we can surprise ourselves further in the next leg."

(BOSS BATTLE)

The rest of the racers were still attempting to complete the task, come of them (like Toad) starting to get frustrated.

Yakko took a deep breath and threw another javelin. This one managed to land a hit, meaning that the elder Warner brother had completed the task. Yakko received a clue and went over to his brother to open it.

"Alright, Wakko! This is the Pitstop!" Yakko said. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Wakko said as he jumped back into the jeep.

As Yakko & Wakko drove off, the last four teams drove onto the scene. Spotting the clue box sitting around, everyone got out and rushed over to grab a clue.

(BASS & ROLL – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Fourteenth at Boss Battle)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Fifteenth at Boss Battle)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'll do this one, Roll." Bass said. "I've got the better shot."

"This one's mine, Daph." Fred offered. "I'll get it done fast."

"Dad, I know that you always shoot bad guys with that gas gun, but I think I'll have a better shot at something like a javelin." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Goofy, stay here. I'll do this." Donald said.

As the four racers rushed over to get things done, Kathy managed to complete the task. Getting her clue, Kathy went back over to Anne and tore open the envelope.

"We need to get going, Anne!" Kathy said. "This is the Pitstop we're heading to!"

"We're still in the race, Kathy! Let's go!" Anne replied.

(PITSTOP)

It didn't take them long to find the beach, so Mr. & Mrs. C got from point A to point B in record time. The married couple jogged along the beach and stepped onto the Pitstop mat together.

"Mr. & Mrs. C…You're team number six!"

(MR. & MRS. C – **Sixth Place**)

Mr. C sighed in relief. "Better than we expected for the first leg." He mused.

"Yeah. Coming in, I thought we would place down in tenth or lower, if not get eliminated." Mrs. C added.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Jon!"

"We're almost done! Just a little more!"

Jon & Liz darted over to the Pitstop and stepped on, pleased that they had survived the first leg.

"Jon & Liz…You are team number seven!"

(JON & LIZ – **Seventh Place**)

"Hey! Lucky number seven!" Jon said optimistically. "Hopefully, we'll do even better in the next leg."

"We'll definitely try." Liz nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Toad angrily hurled the javelin with all his might and got extremely lucky. The javelin only pierced the corner of the bag, but it still counted. Toad celebrated for a second before getting handed the clue. The short mushroom rushed over to his girlfriend.

"Sorry I took so long, Toadette." Toad sighed. "But let's get this leg over with."

"Right! Come on, Toad!"

The remaining didn't bother watching Toad & Toadette drive off, because they were too focused on completing the task, as it was getting down to the wire now.

Suddenly, Donald managed to land a hit. After receiving his clue (as well as a few surprised stares), the white duck rushed over to his race partner and ripped open the envelope.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Goofy!" Donald said. "Let's go!"

"Ya sure got that there task done quick, Donald!" Goofy marveled as he got back into the jeep.

"Those two got here AFTER us, and yet they leave before us." Dexter said, watching Donald & Goofy drive off.

"Anything's possible." Tifa shrugged.

(PITSTOP)

Yakko & Wakko parked their jeep and dashed onto the beach. Seeing the Pitstop mat, the two brothers jagged over and checked in.

"Yakko & Wakko…You're team number eight!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – **Eighth Place**)

"Faboo!!" Wakko shouted in glee. "We pulled ahead!"

"Uh…What does 'Faboo' mean?" Mr. Jowai whispered to Yakko.

"In all honesty, you've got me on that one." Yakko replied.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Kathy!"

Kathy & Anne flew out onto the beach and checked in, looking pleased.

"Kathy & Anne…You're team number nine!"

(KATHY & ANNE – **Ninth Place**)

"Yee-haw!" Kathy shouted, jumping into the air. "We made it!!"

"This is a great feeling, making it past the first leg." Anne said with a smile.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Steff managed to land a hit, as did Cloud. Both racers were given their clues and they went over to their respective partners.

"Pitstop, Dexter!" Steff read. "Let's move!"

"Runawayfast!!" Dexter shouted quickly as he jumped into the jeep again.

Cloud quickly tore open the envelope. "Let's go after them, Tifa!"

"Right!"

After the two teams drove off, Fred managed to puncture one of the bags as well. He was given a clue and went over to his girlfriend before opening it.

"Let's move, Daphne!" Fred stated. "We need to stay in this race!"

"You got that right, Fred! Come on!"

Fred & Daphne drove off. Drake looked down at Roll. "Well, looks like one of us is getting eliminated." He said.

Roll nodded. "Sure looks that way."

(PITSTOP)

Toad & Toadette considered themselves lucky that they got to the Pitstop ahead of the team behind them, because they knew that they would have lost in a footrace. Toad & Toadette jogged down the beach and stepped onto the Pitstop.

"Toad & Toadette…You are team number ten!"

(TOAD & TOAETTE – **Tenth Place**)

Toad sighed in relief. "Not really our best day."

"Yeah. Now we just need to try harder in the next leg." Toadette nodded.

(NEARBY)

"Isn't that there thing on the beach the Pitstop?"

"You bet it is, Goofy! Let's go!"

Donald & Goofy raced over to the Pitstop and checked in, looking hopeful.

"Donald & Goofy…You're team number eleven!"

(DONALD & GOOFY – **Eleventh Place**)

"We managed to pull past some people!" Donald said. "That's just great!"

"Yep! And we'll sure be trying to get higher up in the next leg!" Goofy nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

A few more throws later and both Bass and Gosalyn had managed to complete the task. Receiving their clues, they rushed over to their partners.

"How could that have taken you so long, Bass?" Roll asked.

"Throwing a javelin is much different from shooting from an arm cannon." Bass replied simply.

"We need to stay in this, dad!" Gosalyn said. "Come on!"

Both teams jumped into their jeeps and drove off, hoping to stay in the race.

(PITSTOP)

Two cars pulls up to the beach and parked. Four racers then jumped out and started a footrace down towards the Pitstop. It started as neck-in-neck, but Cloud & Tifa, being more fit, easily overcame Dexter & Steff and checked in first.

"Cloud & Tifa…You're team number twelve!"

(CLOUD & TIFA – **Twelfth Place**)

"We fell behind a bit." Tifa sighed.

"Hopefully, we'll make up for that."

"You guys can check in now." Mr. Jowai said to the team off the mat.

Cloud & Tifa stepped off the mat and allowed Dexter & Steff to get on.

"Dexter & Steff, that makes you team number thirteen."

(DEXTER & STEFF – **Thirteenth Place**)

"We'll take it this time." Steff nodded. "But expect us to rise up higher as the legs go on."

Dexter, too winded from the previous footrace to say anything, simply nodded.

(NEARBY)

Fred & Daphne parked their jeep. They got out and raced down onto the beach, checking into the Pitstop.

"Fred & Daphne…You're team number fourteen!"

(FRED & DAPHNE – **Fourteenth Place**)

Fred sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"We'll do better next time, Fred." Daphne assured. "Don't worry."

Mr. Jowai and Crash awaited the final safe team patiently, Crash occasionally taking time to scratch himself or sniff under his arms. Eventually, the two heard a car parking and doors shutting. They watched as the final safe team came into view.

Drake & Gosalyn raced down the beach and jumped onto the mat, hoping they were still in.

"Drake & Gosalyn…You are team number fifteen!"

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – **Fifteenth Place**)

Gosalyn let out a loud holler of victory and jumped into her father's arms. "We're still in, dad!! We're still in!!" She cried.

"And we'll try to make it up in the next leg." Drake nodded, pleased and relieved at the same time.

Sad music played as Bass & Roll ran down the beach and checked into the Pitstop.

"Bass & Roll…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"Yeah. We figured that." Roll nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(BASS & ROLL – ELIMINATED)

"_Am I upset that we're out first?…Not really." Bass said in an after-leg interview. "Coming in, I knew that we weren't going to win. Especially when I found out that we were on the last flight. I guess racing just isn't my thing. I should just stick to fighting Megaman, because that's REALLY where I excel at."_

"_I'm let down that I was eliminated first, but at least I can say that I did it." Roll said in an after-leg interview. "Doing this race, even though it was only for one leg, was a lot more exciting that my boring duties as a housecleaning robot for Dr. Light. I'm glad I could be a part of this and I'll treasure my short time on the race, because it was still fun while it lasted."_

"_Roll is the only one besides my pet Treble to ever show me kindness." Bass explained. "She's different from other robots, because it almost seems as if she has a heart. I know robots aren't meant to have hearts, but Roll's kind nature not only seems like she has a heart, but makes me feel like I have one as well. Roll is the only one in the Light family that I like, and I swear that she is the only one I would never intentionally harm."_

"_I always have hope for Bass because of his sad past of being rejected and called a failure." Roll explained. "I'm fortunate enough that I didn't go through what he did, but at the same time, it makes me wish that I did just to know what it feels like and let Bass know that he's not alone. If he knew that someone cared for him, then I bet that would be enough to make him change for the better."_

In a slow-motion shot, Bass & Roll turned around and left the Pitstop. After walking up the beach for a bit, Roll bent over, picked up a handful of sand and playfully threw it into Bass' face. This responded in a playful chase clear off the beach.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai explained._

We see Pink having an argument with Sasha & Angela.

"_Tempers flare between a few of the female racers."_

"You can't do that to us!" Pink shouted. "It's not right!"

"What do you know about doing what's right?!" Angela shot back. "You're a villain, if I recall!"

We see Jon nervously approaching the side of a cliff.

"_And Jon faces his ultimate fear."_

"Man. I really don't want to do this." Jon said to himself.

The screen went into slow-motion as Jon backed away from the cliff.

Current Standings:

1 – Sasha & Angela

2 – Lucky & Brian

3 – Fenton & Laura

4 – Blue & Pink

5 – Vanilla & Cream

6 – Mr. & Mrs. C

7 – Jon & Liz

8 – Yakko & Wakko

9 – Kathy & Anne

10 – Toad & Toadette

11 – Donald & Goofy

12 – Cloud & Tifa

13 – Dexter & Steff

14 – Fred & Daphne

15 – Drake & Gosalyn

16 – Bass & Roll (ELIMINATED)

Race Trivia: When coming up with the idea for the first race, I was planning on having Jon & Jody being the first team eliminated. Then the 'extra airline' came up while I was writing and Crono & Marle got the boot instead.


	3. Leg 2

Leg Two

111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, Mr. Jowai was seen walking along a beach.

"The world of Crash Bandicoot. What started out as a franchise with a character t compete against Mario and Sonic eventually turned into a franchise for every console." Mr. Joawi explained. "And at the edge of the island the games always take place on: N. Sanity Beach. This beach, which has been known to be the start of many o the games in the franchise, was the first Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the fifteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop were shown, starting with Sasha & Angela. A clip of several of the teams gathered around a table, eating, was shown.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period." Mr. Jowai explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

We see Mr. C sleeping in a hammock.

"…Sleep…"

We see Kathy & Anne hiking through the jungle with Jon & Liz.

"…And mingle with the other teams." Mr. Jowai finished. "Will Sasha & Angela build on their excellent teamwork and stay in the lead? And will Drake & Gosalyn recover from their early scare and climb out of last place? Sasha & Angela, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

Due to it being extremely early in the morning, it was still dark out as Sasha & Angela prepared to leave the Pitstop. Sasha was wearing a dark blue tee shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Angela was wearing a white shirt with the Megacorp logo on the front and a pair of black shorts. Once the right time arrived, Angela turned on her flashlight and Sasha tore open the first clue.

(SASHA & ANGELA – First to Depart)

"Where're we going now, Sasha?" Angela asked.

Sasha quickly read over the clue. "From the looks of things…Star Fox!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book tickets to the world of Star Fox, a world returning from the first race." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, they must travel by marked cars to the Cornerian Waterfall, which became a small tourist attraction after Star Fox 64. Behind the waterfall, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Angela!" Sasha urged. "We've only got a few minutes on Lucky & Brian!" 

"Right. Let's move." Angela nodded.

The two girls went over to their jeep, got in and drove off. Not long after they left, the next team did as well.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Second to Depart)

Lucky was wearing a red shirt instead of his purple jacket, but he was still wearing his purple trunks. Brian was now clad in a shirt with the same colour and design pattern as the American flag.

Lucky quickly tore open the first clue and read its contents. "We can still beat the girls there, Brian." Lucky said. "We just need to move!"

"Right! Let's roll!" Brian nodded as the two friends rushed over to their jeep and jumped in, driving off in hopes of catching Sasha & Angela at the airport.

"It's not terribly far from the airport." Brian noted, reading the map. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Then that'll give us lots of time to regroup at the airport." Lucky nodded.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"I can't seem to find the airport on the map, Sasha." Angela said.

"We'll just have to guess from memory in the last leg, then." Sasha sighed. "You keep searching. I'll try to get us there."

"Got it."

(FENTON & LAURA – Third to Depart)

Fenton was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt tucked into his black pants, while Laura was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Fenton quickly opened the clue. "You have one-hundred ten dollars for this leg of the race." He read.

"It's all here, dear." Laura replied after counting the money.

"Alright. Let's get going."

The married couple quickly went over to their jeep, got in and drove off, hoping to catch the two lead teams at the airport.

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth to Depart)

Blue was clad in a blue shirt and deep blue pants, while Pink was wearing a bright pink top and shorts. Blue tore open the clue and read it aloud. "Fly to the world of Star Fox." He read.

Pink smirked. "Let's move, Blue." She said.

"You got it, Pink."

The two monkeys, knowing that they didn't have much of a lead on the next team, quickly went to their jeep, got in and drove off in it. As they did, the next team departed as well.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fifth to Depart)

Cream had reverted to wearing her usual red dress from the games. Vanilla was now wearing a pink blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Oh! Cool! We get to go behind a waterfall!" Cream said after opening the envelope.

"Well, let's get moving, Cream." Vanilla said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to catch the other teams at the airport."

(AIRPORT)

Lucky & Brian rushed into the airport and looked around for Sasha & Angela. Seeing that they weren't around, the two friends looked at each other.

"I guess we beat them, man." Lucky reasoned.

"Sweet deal." Brian added with a smirk. "C'mon, Lucky!"

The two rushed over to the nearest airline to purchase tickets, hoping to get a good flight.

"We're looking for a flight heading to the world of Star Fox." Lucky explained.

"Well, our earliest flight is arriving at noon." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"That means that everyone else will be here before the plane takes off." Brian noted.

Lucky nodded. "We'll just have to hope that there aren't enough tickets. We'll take two, please." He said.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First on Flight 1)

"I wonder where the girls got to?" Brian asked. "I know we weren't that far behind them, but I thought they'd be here by now."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Brian." Lucky shrugged.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"I don't think we're heading the right way, Sasha." Angela sighed as she continued to read the map. "I don't recognize any of this."

"Well, we can't ask for directions this early in the morning. No one's up." Sasha sighed back. "Just keep looking for the airport, Angela. I'm sure we'll get there in time."

(BLUE & PINK)

"We're lost, Blue." Pink mumbled. "I can't find the airport anywhere on this stupid map."

"Well, keep looking, Pink." Blue said. "It's too early to ask for directions and the airport's gotta be on there somewhere."

"I know, but I just can't find it."

"We'll get there eventually, Pink. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" Pink asked. "I know we're gonna get there in time. I just hope we manage to get the first flight."

(AIRPORT)

Fenton & Laura arrived and saw Lucky & Brian sitting down alone. Although confused as to where Sasha & Angela were, the married couple went over to the counter to get tickets.

"We need tickets on the fastest flight to the world of Star Fox." Laura explained. "You wouldn't happen to have an early flight, would you?"

"Actually, yes." The woman replied. "Our earliest flight arrives at noon."

"We'll take two tickets, please."

(FENTON & LAURA – Second on Flight 1)

The married couple left the counter and went over to Lucky & Brian. "Weren't the girls with you guys?" Laura asked.

"They were just ahead of us, but they're not here and we didn't see their car out in the parking lot as we came in." Lucky replied.

(PITSTOP)

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth to Depart)

Mr. C was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of black pants, while his wife was wearing a blue shirt, brown shorts and a red baseball cap on her head. Mr. C tore open the clue and read it. "Let's get going, dear." Mr. C said. "Maybe we can get on a good flight."

"Right. Let's move out." Mrs. C nodded.

The married couple went over to their jeep, got in and drove off. As they did, the next team departed.

(JON & LIZ – Seventh to Depart)

Jon was now wearing a red shirt with his brown pants. Liz was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Liz quickly opened the clue and read it. "Fly to the world of Star Fox." She read.

"Well, we know where we're going, so let's go." Jon said. "Maybe we can catch up at the airport."

Jon & Liz walked over to their jeep and got in, driving off with Jon behind the wheel.

(AIRPORT)

Vanilla & Cream entered through the front doors to the airport and looked around. Seeing the two teams sitting down, the mother and daughter rushed over to the nearest counter.

"We're looking for a flight to the world of Star Fox." Vanilla explained.

"Well, we still have a few seats available for the flight arriving at noon." The woman replied. "Will that do?"

"That's pretty early." Vanilla nodded. "We'll take it."

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 1)

The two rabbits walked over to the other teams and looked around. "Where are Sasha & Angela?" Cream asked, noticing the absence of one of the teams.

"That's the million dollar question." Brian shrugged.

"I noticed that Blue & Pink are MIA as well." Fenton noticed. "Didn't they arrive at the Pitstop BEFORE you guys?"

"They did." Vanilla nodded. "I sure hope that they didn't get lost."

(PITSTOP)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Eighth to Depart)

For some odd reason, both of the brothers were clad in the exact same clothes from the last leg, which was their usual getup for their show.

Yakko tore open the clue and read it over. "Ready for round two, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"You bet, Yakko! Let's go!"

The two brothers knew that the next team would be departing pretty much right after them, so they wasted no time in getting into their car and driving off.

(KATHY & ANNE – Ninth to Depart)

Kathy was wearing a white jacket and a pair of brown shorts, while Anne was wearing a green shirt and white pants.

Anne quickly opened up the next clue. "Fly to the world of Star Fox." She read.

"Yee-haw! Let's go, Anne!" Kathy urged.

The two girls knew that they had to catch up, so they quickly went to their car, got in and drove off with Anne behind the wheel again (not like she would let Kathy drive, anyway).

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"Sasha! I found the airport!" Angela said. "We're on the right track! We just need to turn right at the next intersection!"

"Got it!" Sasha said. "I sure hope we didn't lose too much time."

"Hopefully, one of the other teams got lost as well."

(BLUE & PINK)

"Gah, there's the airport." Pink grumbled. "I can't believe I missed that."

"Don't worry, Pink." Blue replied. "We're still in this."

(AIRPORT)

Jon & Liz were able to beat Mr. & Mrs. C to the airport, so the dating couple was inside first. The two rushed over to the nearest airline.

"We need to go to the world of Star Fox." Liz explained. "Do you have any tickets available on a fast flight?"

"Our earliest flight arrives in that world at noon." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"That'll do fine." Jon nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(JON & LIZ – Fourth on Flight 1)

As Jon & Liz left the counter, Mr. & Mrs. C arrived. Seeing that everyone was getting tickets from that particular flight, the two looked at each other.

"You think we should search out another airline, dear?" Mrs. C asked.

"That might be the wisest choice." Mr. C nodded. "Let's see what we can find."

With that, the married couple wandered off, hoping to find another airline that might get them to their destination faster.

(PITSTOP)

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Tenth to Depart)

Toad was now wearing a blue vest over a white shirt, while Toadette had abandoned her pink vest for a red shirt.

Toad ripped open the envelope. "Let's head out, Toadette." Toad said. "Hopefully, we'll catch the others at the airport."

"I'm sure that we will." Toadette shrugged. "But yeah, let's get going."

The dating mushrooms rushed over to their car, jumped in and drove off.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Eleventh to Depart)

Donald was wearing a blue shirt with a white vest, and had abandoned his hat altogether. But his partner, on the other hand, had actually chosen to wear his classic outfit consisting of the orange shirt, green vest, blue pants and strange-looking hat.

Donald watched the jeep containing the mushrooms drive off as he ripped open the envelope. "C'mon, Goofy! We need ta catch up!" He said.

"You bet, Donald!" Goofy nodded. "Let's head out!"

The two friends rushed over to their jeep and jumped in with Goofy behind the wheel. Goofy threw the jeep into gear and drove off to find the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Mr. & Mrs. C eventually found another airline and went over to it with hopes of finding a better available flight than the one the others were getting on.

"We need to go to the world of Star Fox." Mrs. C explained. 'Do you have any tickets available for a fast flight?"

"You're in luck." The man behind the counter said. "Our earliest flight will be arriving there at eleven-thirty in the morning."

"That's…Pretty early." Mr. C noted.

"It is." Mrs. C nodded. "Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(MR. & MRS. C – First on Flight 2)

Meanwhile, at the front doors, Sasha & Angela finally arrived, rushing into the airport with Blue & Pink behind them. The two teams lined up, the girls just narrowly edging out the monkeys.

"How many tickets do you have left for the earliest flight to the world of Star Fox?" Sasha asked.

"Let's see…" The woman said, checking her computer. "We have…Four tickets for our earliest flight."

Pink sighed in relief. "We made it."

"You sure about this, Angela?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." Angela nodded. "They need the tickets."

"Okay." Sasha said as she looked at the woman again. "We'll take all four tickets, please."

Pink's eyes snapped open. "W-WHAT?!"

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth on Flight 1)

"_We decided before the leg that, if we got a good light, we were to get two extra tickets and reserve them for Drake & Gosalyn." Sasha explained in an after-leg interview. "They barely managed to hold on in the last leg and they deserve a chance to get out of the back."_

"But…We were here first!" Pink said. "You…You can't do that!" 

"We're getting tickets for the last place team." Angela replied. "We wanted to get them out of last place."

"But we were still here first!" Pink insisted, starting to get mad. "That's not fair!"

"This is a race." Sasha pointed out, her voice starting to raise as well. "You unfortunately can't win them all."

Pink didn't seem to hear. "You can't do that to us!" She snapped. "It's not right!"

"What do you know about doing what's right?!" Angela shot back, perhaps a little too loud. "You're a villain, if I recall!"

That just made Pink even angrier. Lowering her head, Pink clenched her teeth as her eyes started to cloud up, becoming solid white. Her teeth started becoming razor sharp as the small monkey started lifting into the air.

"Pink! Pink, calm down!!" Blue pleaded, grabbing Pink and pulling her back to the ground. "Don't go into your psycho state! Calm down!!"

It took a few seconds, but Pink's angered growls subsided as her eyes and teeth returned to normal. The smaller monkey glared at Sasha & Angela before turning and stalking away. Rather than order tickets, Blue chased after her to comfort her.

(PITSTOP)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Twelfth to Depart)

Cloud was now wearing a purple shirt and his usual pair of black pants, while Tifa was wearing her FF7 outfit, with a white top and brown shorts. Tifa quickly opened up the clue. "Let's move, Cloud. We're behind and we need to catch up."

"Okay. Let's go." Cloud replied as he and Tifa rushed towards their jeep.

As she was getting in, Tifa looked back at the Pitstop and saw Dexter & Steff preparing to leave. "Get this thing going, Cloud! They're getting ready to leave!" She said.

Cloud obeyed and the two were off as the next clue was opened.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Thirteenth to Depart)

Dexter was wearing his blue sweater again, and still had the hood pulled down. Steff was wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Search behind the waterfall for your next clue." Dexter read.

"Well, let's get going, then." Steff nodded. "We're close to the back of the pack, so we need to catch up."

The dating couple rushed over to their jeep and jumped in. Dexter quickly threw the jeep into gear and drove off as the next team departed.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Fourteenth to Depart)

Fred was wearing a dark blue shirt underneath his vest, and wore a pair of dark green trousers. Daphne was once again clad in nothing but purple.

"Let's go, Daph." Fred said. "That first leg wasn't really our best and we need to get ahead."

"Way ahead of you, Freddie." Daphne said with a smirk. "Come on."

There was only two jeeps left, so it didn't take very long for Fred & Daphne to find theirs. Climbing in, the two drove off.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Last to Depart)

Drake was wearing a red windbreaker over a white shirt and a pair of light blue pants. Gosalyn was wearing a light green tee shirt and a pair of purple shorts.

"Ready to make up for the last leg, dad?" Gosalyn asked as she opened the clue.

"You bet, Gos." Drake replied.

"Then let's get going!" Gosaly said. "We'll catch up to everyone at the airport!"

The father and daughter went over to the last remaining jeep, got in and drove off, hoping to make up for lost time at the airport.

(AIRPORT)

Yakko & Wakko entered the airport and saw Pink sitting aside, sobbing softly with Blue trying to comfort her. The two brothers looked at each other, shrugged and went over to the counter.

"Ah, we need to go to the world of Star Fox." Yakko explained.

"Our earliest flight is sold out, but our next flight arrives at twelve-thirty." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"That'll be just peachy." Yakko nodded. "We'll take two tickets."

(YAKKO & WAKKO – First on Flight 3)

Meanwhile, Pink continued to sniff and attempt to wipe her tears away.

"It's just not fair…" Pink sniffed. "We were there first, and now we might lose because those two decided to get a team out of the back."

"Pink, we've still got a chance." Blue assured.

Mr. & Mrs. C watched the two and felt a little sorry for them. The two looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do. With that, the married couple walked over.

"Look, I'll just go get us some tickets on the later flight." Blue said, standing up. "We're still in this, Pink."

"Hold it."

Blue & Pink turned and saw Mr. & Mrs. C coming over. At the same time, Blue noticed Kathy & Anne, Toad & Toadette and Donald & Goofy enter the airport in the background.

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Dear, why don't you go show Blue something?" Mrs. C suggested. "I'll stay here and try to get Pink to cheer up."

"No problem, dear." Mr. C nodded with a smile.

With that, Mr. C led Blue off somewhere as Mrs. C sat down across from where Pink was seating. In the meantime, Kathy & Anne and Toad & Toadette managed to get on the later flight as Donald & Goofy decided to follow Mr. C and Blue.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second on Flight 3)

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Third on Flight 3)

"What seems to be the problem?" Mrs. C asked, her motherly nature kicking in.

"The girls decided to get some tickets for the ducks at the back of the pack." Pink sighed. "We were right behind them in line, so I got mad that they robbed us of tickets on the earlier flight."

Mrs. C smiled warmly. "I wouldn't say that."

Pink wiped her eyes and looked up. "W-What?"

"You see, my husband and I felt sorry for you guys and we managed to find a better flight. In fact, my husband has just taken Blue to get tickets for you guys." Mrs. C replied.

Pink's eyes widened in hope. "Y-You mean it?!" She whispered.

"Of course." Mrs. C nodded. "It WAS a little unfair of Sasha & Angela to do that to you guys so we decided to help you out."

Pink couldn't contain herself any more. She flung herself at Mrs. C and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, thank you!" She whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Don't worry about it, Pink." Mrs. C assured. "It's the very least we could do."

The two women suddenly saw Mr. C and Blue coming back over, the latter looking extremely pleased.

"Did she tell you, Pink?" Blue asked.

"Yes! Did you get tickets?" Pink asked.

Blue held up two tickets. "Right here." He said.

(BLUE & PINK – Second on Flight 2)

Cloud & Tifa chose that time to enter and rushed over to the airline. As they did, Dexter & Steff showed up as well. The adventurers approached the counter.

"Do you have any tickets available heading to the world of Star Fox?" Cloud asked. "We need to get there as quickly as possible."

"Well, our earliest flight is sold out, but we've got some tickets available for a flight arriving half an hour later." The woman replied.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Tifa nodded. "Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(CLOUD & TIFA – Fourth on Flight 3)

As Cloud & Tifa left the counter, Dexter & Steff approached, hoping to get on the flight as well.

"Could we possibly get on that same flight?" Steff asked.

"Certainly. We've still got some tickets left over."

(DEXTER & STEFF – Fifth on Flight 3)

As Dexter & Steff left the counter, Donald & Goofy walked into view, looking pleased.

"Boy, are we lucky that we followed them!" Donald said.

"Yep! A flight for an eleven-thirty arrival." Goofy replied, holding his hand down. Donald promptly slapped it, giving Goofy a low-five.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Third on Flight 2)

The last two teams showed up then. As Drake & Gosalyn saw Sasha & Angela waving them over, Fred & Daphne noticed that Donald & Goofy had come from another way.

"Should we go find out where they went?" Daphne asked.

"They looked pretty happy." Fred nodded. "Let's go see what we can find."

Drake & Gosalyn, in the meantime, walked over to Sasha & Angela.

"What's up, guys?" Gosalyn asked.

Angela held up a pair of tickets. "We got some spare tickets to reserve for you guys." She said. "We're arriving at noon, which will be a half an hour before the others."

"Oh, really?!" Gosalyn asked excitedly. "We can pull out of the back of the pack?!"

"Definitely." Sasha nodded as Angela handed Drake the tickets. "You guys shouldn't stay at the back of the pack forever, you know."

"Thanks, girls." Drake said. "We really owe you."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Last on Flight 1)

(FRED & DAPHNE)

The dating couple eventually stumbled upon the airline that held the earlier flight. The two lined up and eventually got to the counter itself.

"We need to go to the world of Star Fox." Fred asked. "Do you have any tickets left on the earliest flight?"

"Yes, I do." The man nodded. "Our early flight arrives at eleven-thirty."

"Thank you." Daphne said with a smile.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Last on Flight 2)

"_All fifteen teams are now flying to the world of Star Fox on three different flights." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight, arriving at eleven-thirty, contains Mr. & Mrs. C, Blue & Pink, Donald & Goofy and Fred & Daphne. The second flight, arriving half an hour later, contains Lucky & Brian, Fenton & Laura, Vanilla & Cream, Jon & Liz, Sasha & Angela and Drake & Gosalyn. The third flight, arriving another half an hour later, contains Yakko &Wakko, Kathy & Anne, Toad & Toadette, Cloud & Tifa and Dexter & Steff."_

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The second airplane touched down in the Cornerian airport, letting the lead four teams off. Blue once again put his speed to use and raced through the airport at the front of the pack, although Fred & Daphne were trying to catch up to him. Mr. & Mrs. C were behind them with Donald as Pink and Goofy brought up the rear.

Once again, Blue was the first racer out of the airport, but because Pink wasn't with him at the time, Fred & Daphne were the first complete team out into the parking lot.

Blue had headfirst towards the line of marked cars waiting for them, but he knew he couldn't leave without Pink. As everyone struggled to get to the cars, Fred & Daphne arrived at theirs and got in.

"Is there a map back there, Daph?" Fred asked as he got behind the wheel.

"Yep. Got it right here." Daphne replied, holding up a map.

"Great! Let's go while we're still in the lead!" Fred nodded. "You just try and find the waterfall on the map."

As Fred & Daphne drove away, Blue was still awaiting Pink at the marked cars. Donald had also arrived as was awaiting Goofy. This allowed Mr. & Mrs. C to pass them and get into their car.

"You just focus on finding the waterfall, dear." Mr. C said. "I'll get us there."

"Don't worry, honey." Mrs. C nodded. "I've always been pretty good with maps."

Mr. & Mrs. C drove off after Fred & Daphne as Goofy and Pink arrived at their cars, where their partners awaited.

"C'mon, Goofy! We gotta get going!" Donald urged.

"Let's go, Pink!" Blue said. "Maybe we can catch up!"

The four teams drove one after the other, eventually going out of the city of Corneria and into the country. The lead team was still Fred & Dapne, though, and all four teams were looking like they were making good time.

(MR. & MRS. C)

"Looks like that strategy of ours paid off." Mrs. C said with a smile. "There were a lot of marked cars in the parking lot back there."

"For sure." Mr. C nodded. "We have to be out in front."

"It would definitely be nice to arrive first at least once." Mrs. C noted. "Maybe today will be our lucky day…"

"There's always the hope." Mr. C nodded again.

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"There were a lot of cars back there, Goofy." Donald said. "Ya think we're in front?"

"We're probably in the first group, Donald." Goofy replied with a nod. "So I think that there means that we pulled outta the back of the pack."

"That's good, then." Donald pointed out. "We've climbed out of eleventh and into the top four."

"Yep." Now we just need ta hang onto this here lead we've got." Goofy nodded.

(BLUE & PINK)

"Turn left up here." Pink instructed.

"Got it." Blue nodded.

"I still can't get over what that married couple did for us." Pink said, shaking her head. "We should find some way to make it up for them."

"Yeah." Blue said with a nod before realizing what they were saying. "Is it just me or are we thinking of doing something nice?"

Pink suddenly realized that Blue was right. "Man. Only the second leg and we've already got good thoughts." She said. "By the time this race is over, we probably won't even be labeled as villains anymore."

The four teams drove along until the lead team came upon the huge waterfall. The team parked their car nearby and got out.

"This HAS to be it, Freddie!" Daphne said.

"Yeah! Now, the clue said that the box was behind the waterfall." Fred pointed out. "Let's go check it out."

As Fred & Daphne started running up a path leading to the waterfall, the rest of the lead teams arrived.

"Wow!" Mrs. C said in awe. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it really is something, is it?" Pink nodded.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Blue said.

Mrs. C and Pink snapped out of their daze and saw Donald & Goofy running up the path after Fred & Daphne. The other two teams quickly rushed after them.

Fred & Daphne found the rocky path behind the waterfall a little slippery, so they slowed down their run until they found the clue box right at the middle of the waterfall. Fred reached inside the box and pulled out the first clue.

(FRED & DAPHNE – First at Clue 1)

The blonde-haired leader of Mystery Inc. quickly opened up the envelope and pulled out the blue card. "Drive yourselves to the Cornerian Flight Academy." He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the Cornerian Flight Academy, which is off in the open rather than in the city." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they arrive, they must go into the lobby, where they'll find the next clue."_

"Let's get back to the car, Freddie!" Daphne said. "Donald & Goofy are coming up the path!"

Fred snapped to attention. "Right! Come on!"

Fred & Daphne went back down the path leading back to the cars as Donald & Goofy passed, running over to the clue box and taking out the next clue.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Clue 1)

"Drive to the Cornerian Flight Academy." Donald read.

"Well, golly! Let's go, Donald!" Goofy said. "We can catch the detectives before they get there!"

"You got that right, Goof! C'mon!" Donald said.

Donald & Goofy ran off as the next two teams went past, going over to the clue box and taking out the clue at the same time.

(MR. & MRS. C – Third at Clue 1)

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Come on, dear!" Mrs. C said. "Maybe if we stay with the other teams, we can pass them at the next task."

"Right. Let's go!" Mr. C nodded.

"We need to keep moving, Pink." Blue said. "If we want to pass some teams, we need to do our best at the next task."

"Absolutely no problem." Pink said. "Come on!"

The two teams raced back down towards the marked cars, chasing after the two teams in the lead.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The six teams on board what they thought was the first flight raced through the airport with hopes of getting to the marked cars first. Lucky & Brian were leading the pack due to their athletic nature, but Gosalyn, Jon & Liz was right behind them. Cream found herself with Sasha & Angela, trying to keep up with the two older girls. Fenton, Laura, Vanilla and Drake found that their age or lack of athletic abilities was slowing them down and keep them at the back of the pack.

However, as Lucky & Brian led the pack of racers out into the parking lot, they were in for a surprise.

Brian took the time to notice that there were a few empty slots in the line of marked cars and put two and two together. "Dude! Four other teams beat us here!"

"No way, man! I thought for SURE that we had the earliest flight!" Lucky said in shock, but not stopping his run to the marked car.

"_When we saw that four of the marked cars were missing, we deduced that meant that there were four teams already ahead of us." Vanilla explained in an after-leg interview. "While this meant that we weren't in last, it also meant that we had to try harder to keep up."_

"Well, there ain't nothing we can do about it, now." Brian sighed. "We may as well get going."

Gosalyn had arrived at their marked car as Lucky & Brian were driving off, but had to wait for her father to catch up. Because of this, Jon & Liz slipped by and got to their car first. Cream arrived at the marked car she was to take and awaited her mother.

"Come on, Sasha! Let's go!" Angela said. "We need to catch the boys!"

"On it!" Sasha replied as she started the car.

Sasha & Angela drove off as the rest of the racers arrived at the marked cars. Drake & Gosalyn were out of the parking lot first, followed by Fenton & Laura and finally Vanilla & Cream.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"I can't believe that other teams beat us here." Angela sighed. "We should've looked around the airport more."

"We should have, but we didn't." Sasha replied. "There nothing we can do about it, now. The only thing we can do is stay ahead of this pack we're in now."

"Right. Let's see if we can beat the boys to the waterfall."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

"It's sort of a letdown that we didn't make it here first, eh?" Gosalyn asked.

"Hey, at least we're out of last place, Gos." Drake replied. "You shouldn't be complaining."

"Yeah. I know. I just would have liked to see what it feels like to be in the lead."

"Well, that'll have to wait, Gos." Drake said. "Let's just focus on finishing in a decent position this time."

"Right!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Turn left, Lucky." Brian instructed. "We're going out of the city."

"Got it." Lucky nodded. "Let's try to stay ahead of the rest of the teams here."

"Shouldn't pose too much of a problem if it came down to a footrace, anyway " Brian noted. "We can outrun most, if not all, of the other racers in this group we're in now."

"Yeah, but one of the teams could still pull a fast one and sneak ahead."

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"Say, Donald? Isn't that building over there that there flight academy we're supposed to be going to?" Goofy asked.

Donald looked at the map and back at the building in the distance. "Looks about right." He nodded. "Let's hope we're right!"

(BLUE & PINK)

"Well, we're approaching the academy, Pink." Blue noticed. "I don't think there's going to be any chance that we'll beat anyone there now."

"We'll try to overtake them at the next task, then." Pink said. "It worked slightly in the last leg, so maybe it'll work again here."

"There's always the hope." Blue nodded. "We'll really have to try our hardest to pull ahead here."

The four leads team drove towards the large building and arrived at almost the same time, but Fred & Daphne had still been ahead since the last clue, so they pulled into the parking lot first. The detectives parked their car, jumped out of it and raced into the academy. The clue box was easy to spot in the middle of the lobby, so the detectives raced over to grab it.

(FRED & DAPHNE – First at Boss Battle)

Fred quickly tore open the clue and pulled out a red card. "A Boss Battle!" He observed.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai said as he walked outside of the academy, across a landing strip. "In this Boss Battle, that racer must climb into a Cornerian fighter and follow directions from the guide with them. Once they complete the flight and land safely on the ground again, they'll receive their next clue. The racers won't have to worry about taking off or landing, because control over the fighter will not be handed to them until they are already in the air, and will be handed back to the guide after all stunts are done."_

"I'll do it, Freddie." Daphne assured.

"You sure?" Fred asked, surprised. "No offense, but you don't seem the type that would be into flying."

"You underestimate me." Daphne said with a smirk.

As Daphne rushed outside into the back area of the academy, Donald & Goofy plowed through the doors. Seeing the clue box, the two friends ran over.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Donald noted.

"Gawrsh, I think I'll do this one, Donald." Goofy said.

"Do you even know anything about flying a jet?"

"No, but how hard could it be?"

Donald didn't have time to reply, as the next two teams showed up. This caused Donald to turn his head to watch them enter and when he turned his head back, Goofy was running out the back door.

The next two teams promptly went over to the clue box and pulled out the next two clues.

(MR. & MRS. C – Third at Boss Battle)

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle." Mr. C said.

"Oh! Can I do it, dear?" Mrs. C asked. "I've always wanted to fly one of these things!"

"I'm aware of that, honey." Mr. C chuckled. "You go ahead."

"I think I'm more suited for this, Pink." Blue said.

"Yeah. I don't have a clue as to piloting a jet anyway." Pink nodded. "You go ahead, Blue."

Mrs. C and Blue rushed off after Daphne and Goofy to attempt the Boss Battle as their partners walked outside to await their return.

The four competing racers rushed out onto the runway to greet the dog instructor.

"Which of you pulled the clue first?" The dog asked.

"That would be me." Daphne said, holding her hand in the air. "Does that mean that I go first?"

"It does." The dog nodded. "But don't worry too much about falling behind, because you'll all be in the air within five minutes."

(Flight 3 – Landing)

Dexter & Steff were lucky enough to get off the plane first, or else they would have been behind the rest of the teams. Cloud & Tifa were trying to regain lost ground and catch the dating couple, but seemed unaware that Kathy & Anne, Toad & Toadette and Yakko & Wakko were right behind them. The good luck for the dating couple continued, as they managed to keep their lead until they reached the last marked cars.

"Oh, man." Dexter sighed. "There's not that many cars left."

"Some of the other must have gotten an earlier flight." Steff noted. "Come on, Dex! We're still in this if we can stay ahead here!"

Dexter & Steff jumped into their marked car and drove off as Cloud & Tifa arrived at theirs.

"After them!" Tifa shouted.

The trailing three teams jumped into their cars as Cloud & Tifa pulled away.

"Our cars were the last ones, Toadette!" Toad stated. "We need to catch up!"

"Right! Let's move!"

"We need to stay in this, Anne." Kathy commented. "We need to find that waterfall before the others to stay in!"

"Don't worry." Anne assured. "We'll have chances to catch up here."

"Let's roll, Wakko!" Yakko said. "Let's see if we can beat some of these guys to the waterfall."

"Faboo!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Daphne's fighter jet led the group of four racers through the air. Daphne made absolute certain that she was following her guide's directions.

"Okay. Now you just need to do a roll." The guide said. "Just tilt the controls to the left and keep them there until you complete the roll."

"Got it." Daphne nodded as she did what she was told.

Down on the ground, Fred watched as the four jets did rolls in the air in awe. "Wow. I had no idea that Daphne was this good a pilot." He mused. "Maybe I DO underestimate her sometimes."

Donald was watching as Goofy's jet did a roll a little quicker than the others. "Goofy's been doing tricks quicker than the others. I wonder why…" He said.

Inside Goofy's jet, the black dog was humming a cheerful song as he pulled himself out of the roll faster than the others. Every time he was given a task, Goofy would do it perhaps a little too quickly.

This was also beginning to scare the guide he had in the back, because all of Goofy's stunts were taking him completely off guard. "Just two more tricks and I get control again." He whimpered. "Guys like this should NOT be allowed to pilot."

"Did ya say something?" Goofy asked.

"No. You're doing a good job!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

Despite a valiant effort to overtake them, Sasha & Angela failed to beat Lucky & Brian to the waterfall. The two athletes jumped out of their car and stared a sprint up the path leading to the clue box behind the waterfall. Sasha & Angela arrived then with the other four team behind them, but there was no way for any of them to catch up with Lucky & Brian, whom arrived at the clue box with plenty of time to spare/

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Cornerian Flight Academy." Lucky read.

"Let's make tracks, bro!" Brian urged. "The others are heading up the path right now!"

Lucky nodded as the two friends jogged off, passing the other teams on the way to their car. Sasha & Angela quickly grabbed the next clue ahead of the others.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Sixth at Clue 1)

"The Cornerian Flight Academy." Angela read.

"Got it. Let's head out." Sasha nodded.

The two galactic females darted off, allowing the next teams to grab clues from the box.

(JON & LIZ – Seventh at Clue 1)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Eighth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Cornerian Flight Academy." Jon read.

"We'll catch the others at the next task, Jon." Liz said. "Let's go."

"Flight Academy?" Vanilla asked. "I'm not sure if I like where this is going, Cream…"

"Oh, we'll be fine, mom." Cream giggled. "Come on! Let's catch Jon & Liz!"

(FENTON & LAURA – Ninth at Clue 1)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Tenth at Clue 1)

"Let's go, dear." Laura said. "The others have a head start on us and we need to catch up."

"Don't worry, dear." Fenton assured. "If the next task is a Boss Battle, we can catch up there."

"You heard them, dad!" Gosalyn said. "We need to get going!"

Drake was about to reply when Gosalyn grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the path again.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Daphne's fighter (now in the control of the guide) landed on the runway. Once the jet came to a full stop, Daphne was let out, and she quickly went back over to Fred, whom had received a clue.

"You did great, Daphne!" Fred pointed out.

"Thanks, Fred." Daphne nodded. "Now where're we heading next?"

(FRED & DAPHNE – First at Clue 2)

Fred quickly opened the clue. "Drive yourselves to the Corneria Cliffs."

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the Corneria Cliffs, just outside of the main city." Mr. Jowai explained. "At the bottom of the cliffs, teams will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Fred! The others were right behind me!" Daphne said.

As Fred & Daphne ran off, Goofy jumped out of his jet and rushed back over to Donald. The white duck had received a clue and tore it open once Goofy was at his side.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Clue 2)

"Let's go, Goof!" Donald said. "Maybe we can beat Fred & Daphne there!"

"Oh, that's no problem, Donald." Goofy said with a smile. "C'mon!"

The two friends rushed off after Fred & Daphne as Mrs. C stepped out of her jet and ran back over to her husband. Once she arrived, Mr. C opened the next clue.

(MR. & MRS. C – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Corneria Cliffs." Mr. C read.

"We still have a chance to catch up, dear! Come on!" Mrs. C replied.

Blue was the next to show up. He rushed back over to Pink, whom had received the next clue as he was running over.

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Let's make tracks, Blue!" Pink said. "We're behind the others, now!"

"Don't worry, Pink! We'll catch up!"

(JON & LIZ)

"Where's that Flight Academy?" Liz asked, looking over the map in her hands. "It's taking me too long to find this thing."

"Well, the others are still with us, so if we're going the wrong way, we all are." Jon said.

"Yeah. That's the only upside about being potentially lost."

(FENTON & LAURA)

"We should be getting there soon." Laura told her husband. "Give it about another ten minutes and we'll be there."

"That's good." Fenton nodded. "We'll stay with this group and hopefully be able to pass them at the next task."

(BLUE & PINK)

"Where are those cliffs?" Pink asked, looking around. "They should be nearby, so they should be easy to spot from here."

"There!" Blue shouted, pointing off to the side. "That's gotta be it!"

Pink looked out the window and saw a huge cliff wall off in the distance. Looking at the map, she nodded. "That's probably it." Pink noted. "Is everyone else going that way as well?"

"Yep." Blue nodded. "We're still behind them."

(FRED & DAPHNE)

"We're almost there, Daphne." Fred pointed out. "And we're still ahead!"

"The clue said that the box was at the bottom of the cliff." Daphne pointed out. "So keep your eyes open, Fred."

"I was planning to, anyway."

(MR. & MRS. C)

"I'm not sure if I like the looks of this, dear." Mrs. C said. "That cliff looks pretty big and we still haven't come across the Split Track yet."

"Well, we just need to remember that this could be our last chance to catch up." Mr. C nodded. "Maybe we can pull ahead here."

The four lead cars drove towards the huge cliff and arrived at almost the same time. Fred & Daphne were once again first, although Donald & Goofy had managed to make up a bit of ground.

(FRED & DAPHNE – First at Split Track)

Daphne ripped open the envelope and pulled out a yellow card. "A Split Track!" She announced.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along the bottom of the cliff. "In this Boss Battle, teams have to choose how they want to get up the cliff: 'Climbing' or 'Walking'. In Climbing, teams must scale the side of this cliff together until they reach the top. Once they reach the top, they'll receive the next clue. This task could be potentially frightening, but teams with enough willpower could finish quickly. In Walking, teams must run up a pathway at the side of the cliff and get up to the top that way. There's nothing scary about this task, but walking along the side of the cliff could take longer than climbing straight up it."_

"I say we climb." Daphne said. "That'll be quicker."

"Right." Fred nodded. "Come on, Daph. Let's get suited up."

As Fred & Daphne left the clue box, Donald & Goofy showed up. Grabbing the next clue, Donald ripped it open.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Split Track)

"I can climb the cliff, but the question is 'can Goofy?'" Donald asked before looking at his partner, whom was staring at him with a confused look. Goofy grinned.

"No. Of course not." Donald sighed. "Looks like we'll have to walk up the cliff."

Donald dragged Goofy towards the path as the next team parked their car. The married couple got out and rushed over to the clue box.

(MR. & MRS. C – Third at Split Track)

"Well, what do you think, dear?" Mr. C asked.

"If we're to have any chance at pulling ahead, we need to climb." Mrs. C explained.

"You're right. Let's go."

Blue & Pink arrived next. As Mr. & Mrs. C went over to the part of the cliff where Fred & Daphne were already starting to climb, the monkeys went over and got the clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth at Split Track)

"Are we climbing the cliff?" Pink asked.

"We need to." Blue nodded. "Fred & Daphne are already climbing and we'll never catch them if we take the long way up."

"Climbing it is."

(ACADEMY)

Sasha & Angela managed to overtake Lucky & Brian on the road earlier. Because of this, the two girls arrived at the academy first, even though Lucky & Brian were directly behind them. The two teams raced into the academy, over to the clue box and took out the next two clues.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"It's a Boss Battle!" Angela observed.

"I'm the better pilot, Angela." Sasha said. "I think I might have an easier time on this."

You're probably right." Angela nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

"I'll do this, man." Lucky said.

"You sure, Lucky?" Brian asked.

"I play flight simulators all the time at the arcade, Brian." Lucky shrugged. "How much different could this be?"

Brian fund it hard to argue with logic like that (or maybe it was because he was drawing a blank trying to come up with a witty reply) and nodded.

Sasha and Lucky went out to prepare to fly as the next two teams showed up. They rushed over and took the next two clues out of the box.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(JON & LIZ – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"That was some serious driving, dad!" Gosalyn said. "You left the others in the dust!"

"Thanks, Gos." Drake said with a smirk. "And now I'll be doing some serious flying as well. I'll do this."

"Let me take care of this, Jon." Liz offered.

"Uh…You sure?" Jon asked.

"Positive." Liz nodded. "I've done more things in my life than you might know."

Jon scratched his head as Liz ran off. "I really DON'T know much about her, do I?" He asked.

The next two teams chose that time to make an appearance. They all ran over to the clue box, the rabbits narrowly edging out the married couple.

(CREAM & VANILLA – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Boss Battle)

"Oh! Can I do this, mom?" Cream asked excitedly.

"Flying a jet?!" Vanilla asked.

"I promise I'll be careful!"

"…Fine. You can do it." Vanilla sighed. "But I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to regret it."

"I'll do this one, dear." Laura said.

"Only if you want to." Fenton said. "If you don't want to-"

"It's perfectly fine." Laura chuckled.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Fred & Daphne were still climbing the cliff, and were going at a steady pace. However, the two detectives had to admit that it was starting to tire them out once they got halfway up the cliff.

"This is tougher than I thought it was going to be, Fred." Daphne said. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this pace."

"In all honesty, you're not alone." Fred said as he pulled himself higher. "But we need to keep going! The others are catching up!"

Fred was right, because not only were Mr. & Mrs. C managing to climb faster, but Blue & Pink were starting to catch up as well.

"We're gaining on them, dear!" Mrs. C said. "We can catch them!"

"I wonder how we're doing this so well…" Mr. C pondered.

"Chasing Calvin around the house all of the time helps, I guess." Mrs. C shrugged.

"We're doing awesome, Pink!" Blue said. "We're halfway there and we're catching Fred & Daphne!"

"Great! And I'm not even tired yet!"

"Neither am I! Let's keep going!"

Meanwhile, Donald & Goofy were running up the winding pathway leading to the top of the cliff. They were going at a decent pace so as not to waste too much time, but the friends were starting to fall behind the others in comparison.

"I sure hope we made the right choice." Donald mused. "I hope you realize that if I find out later that you knew how to rock-climb, I'm going to kill you, right?"

"I'll make a note of it." Goofy nodded as if he didn't even catch what Donald was saying.

(WATERFALL)

Showing a surprising amount of driving skill, Dexter managed to beat the rest of their group to the waterfall, not even giving anyone a chance to pass. Because of this, he and Steff were the first team in their group to make it across the pathway behind the waterfall to the clue box.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Eleventh at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Cornerian Flight Academy." Dexter read.

"Here come the other teams, Dexter!" Steff said. "Let's get back to the car!"

Dexter & Steff rushed back to their car as fast as they could, passing everyone else on the way. Cloud & Tifa reached the clue box next.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Twelfth at Clue 1)

"Drive to the Cornerian Flight Academy." Tifa read. "Let's go, Cloud!"

"Right." Cloud nodded.

Cloud & Tifa ran back to their car, passing the last three teams on the way. The last three teams arrived at the clue box at pretty much the same time.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(KATHY & ANNE – Fourteenth at Clue 1)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last at Clue 1)

"Come on, Toad!" Toadette urged. "Let's get to the academy before the others do!"

"Okay." Toad nodded as the mushroom couple ran off.

"Let's make tracks, Kathy." Anne instructed. "We're behind and we need to stay in the race."

"Don't worry about it, Anne!" Kathy assured. "We got this one in the bag!"

"The last one, bro." Yakko said. "Let's move!"

"For sure!" Wakko nodded. "Let's see if we can't catch up at the next task."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Everyone in the second group was flying through the air in the jets carefully, making sure that they didn't screw up.

Cream, in particular, was making sure that she followed her guide's instructions carefully, because this was her first experience flying a jet.

"Okay. We approaching the end of the course." The pilot said. "Just tilt the controls to the left and hold them there to do a roll."

Cream's eyes snapped open as something shot through her mind.

Well, Peppy Hare IS a rabbit, after all.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream screamed as she instinctively shoved the controls to the left as hard as she could, making the jet do several rolls at once as opposed to the one she was supposed to do.

"GAH!! FIRST THE DOG AND NOW A CRAZY RABBIT!!!" The pilot screamed in terror. "WHY CAN'T I GET ANY NORMAL PEOPLE NOWADAYS?!?!?!"

On the ground, Vanilla watched in terror as Cream's jet did several barrel rolls in the air rapidly. "What is Cream THINKING?!" She asked. "I knew I shouldn't have let her do this!"

"She seems to be holding up fairly well, though." Jon pointed out. "I mean, the jet's flying straight again and Cream managed to keep flying it straight while she was spinning."

Vanilla sighed. She knew Jon was right, but just didn't want to admit it.

(SPLIT TRACK)

As much as they tried to keep their pace, Fred & Daphne fell to exhaustion as both Mr. & Mrs. C and Blue & Pink managed to pass them climbing the side of the cliff.

"We did it!" Pink said in victory. "We actually did it!"

"It's not over yet, Pink!" Blue warned. "We've still got one team to worry about!"

"There's no way we can catch those two now, Blue." Pink said. "They're already at the top of the cliff."

Pink was right. Mr. & Mrs. C climbed up onto the top of the cliff, although Blue & Pink were right behind them. It was then that the teams saw fifteen space ships sitting at the top of the cliff, but they didn't get a chance to look any more, because both teams were given a clue.

Mrs. C quickly opened up the envelope and pulled out the card. "Take a space ship to the next Pitstop!" She read excitedly.

"_Teams must now climb into one of the provided space ships and fly into orbit, where they'll find the Great Fox, the main base of operations for the Star Fox Team." Mr. Jowai said as he walked inside a docking bay. "The docking bay of this huge ship is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Come on, dear!" Mr. C said. "Let's grab a ship and get out of here!" 

Mr. & Mrs. C didn't have much of a lead, because Blue had already opened up the clue he had received. "The next Pitstop!" He read. "Alright! Let's go, Pink!"

"Right! Come on!"

The monkeys jumped into one of the other ships, started it and took off, flying after Mr. & Mrs. C into the sky.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Sasha landed her jet ahead of the rest of the people in her group, so that meant that she was out of her jet first. Se rushed over to Angela, whom had received the next clue.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive to the Corneria Cliffs." Angela read.

"Let's get going, then." Sasha nodded. "Maybe we can beat the others if we stay ahead here."

The two girls ran off as Lucky jumped out of his jet. The tall, dark-skinned basketball player rushed over to his partner, whom had received the next clue before he showed up.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Sixth at Clue 2)

"We're not that far behind the girls, man!" Brian said. "Let's move it! We'll catch them at the cliffs!"

"Right! Let's go!" Lucky nodded.

The two friends rushed off as Liz and Drake got out of their jets and went over to their partners as well. Jon & Gosalyn opened up the envelopes the instant their partners were with them.

(JON & LIZ – Seventh at Clue 2)

(DRAKE & Gosalyn – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Corneria Cliffs." Jon read.

"The next clue will be at the bottom of the cliff." Gosalyn read. "Come on, dad!"

Jon & Liz were lucky enough to get away first, but as Drake & Gosalyn left, Laura and Cream rushed over to their partners, whom opened their clues.

(FENTON & LAURA – Ninth at Clue 2)

(VANILLA & Cream – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Come on, dear." Fenton said. "Perhaps we can catch the others at the cliff."

"Well, let's find out." Laura said.

"Cream, what possessed you to do a barrel roll that fast?!" Vanilla asked.

Cream's eyes snapped open again, her instincts taking over once more. "DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" She screamed as she flipped sideways, landing on her feet gracefully. Once she did, she looked at her mother. "I don't know, mom." Cream said. "Something just made me do it."

"I…Think I get the picture." Vanilla said, surprised at her daughter's outburst. "The sooner we get you away from here, the better. It just seems like every time someone says 'roll', you-"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

Vanilla sighed.

(SPLIT TRACK)

It took a bit of effort, but Fred & Daphne were able to get to the top of the cliff ahead of Donald & Goofy. The detectives breathed a sigh in relief as they were handed a clue.

Daphne quickly opened it. "Fred, we're going to the Pitstop!" She said.

"Alright! Let's grab one of these ships and head out!" Fred nodded.

Fred & Daphne climbed into one of the remaining ships and took off. Shortly after they did, Donald & Goofy managed to make it to the top of the cliff from the pathway. Although the two friends were a little short on breath, that didn't stop them from eagerly opening the clue when it was given to them.

"Goofy, this is the Pitstop!" Donald said. "Chose a ship and let's get going!"

"No problem, Donald!" Goofy said.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat inside the docking bay of the Great Fox, awaiting the first-place team to arrive. At his side was Fox McCloud, leader of the famed Star Fox Team. Even though it wasn't really necessary in a docking bay, Mr. Jowai still pointed out the direction the teams would be coming in.

Suddenly, two ships flew into view, soaring into the docking bay and landing. The two teams jumped out of their ships and saw the mat. Mr. Jowai expected a footrace, but what he received was something completely different.

"You guys go ahead and check in first." Pink said.

"You mean it?!" Mrs. C asked.

"You helped us back at the airport." Blue replied with a smirk. "This is the least we could do to repay you."

"Thank you both very much!" Mr. C said as the married couple rushed over to the Pitstop and checked in. Blue & Pink started walking over themselves.

"Welcome to the Great Fox." Fox greeted.

"Mr. & Mrs. C…" Mr. Jowai said. "…You're team number one!"

(MR. & MRS. C – **First Place**)

"First place already!" Mrs. C said excitedly. "I never would have expected a first-place finish so early in the race!"

"We have those two to thank for it, of course." Mr. C said, pointing at Blue & Pink, whom were approaching the Pitstop.

"You guys can check in, now." Mr. Jowai said.

Mr. & Mrs. C stepped off the mat and allowed Blue & Pink to step on.

"Blue & Pink, that makes you team number two!"

(BLUE & PINK – **Second Place**)

"We wouldn't have done this well if it weren't for Mr. & Mrs. C." Pink said.

"Yeah. If they didn't get us on that earlier flight, we'd be way back by now." Blue nodded.

(ACADEMY)

The final wave of teams finally showed up at the academy, although Cloud & Tifa were leading now due to overtaking Dexter & Steff earlier. The adventurers arrived in the parking lot of the academy, parked their car and rushed inside. The two found the clue box and took out the next clue.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Cloud observed.

"I'll do it, Cloud." Tifa said. "You did the last one."

Tifa rushed out onto the runway as the next two teams arrived. Dexter & Steff barely edge out Kathy & Anne, but they still made it there first.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

(KATHY & ANNE – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Dexter noted.

"Flying a jet?" Steff asked herself. "Freakazoid might be brave enough to do that, but I'm not sure about you."

"Eh, probably not." Dexter sighed.

"I'll do this one, Anne!" Kathy said eagerly. "I'll get it done quick!"

"Okay. Good luck, Kathy." Anne nodded.

Steff and Kathy followed Tifa out onto the runway as the last two teams arrived. The two teams grabbed the last clues at almost the same time.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Fourteenth at Boss Battle)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, Toadette." Toad said. "I'll try to get done quickly.

"Why don't you do this one, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"Sure." Wakko nodded. "Flying a jet doesn't sound too hard."

(SPLIT TRACK)

The neck-in-neck race between Sasha & Angela and Lucky & Brian continued right up to the clue box at the bottom of the cliff. In the end, the girls ended up beating the boys again, grabbing the next clue first.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth at Split Track)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Sixth at Split Track)

"Neither of us are that good at climbing mountains." Sasha noted. "We'd better take the long way."

"It might put us behind, but we have to do it." Angela sighed.

"Climbing mountains?" Brian asked. "Aw, yeah!"

"You said it, Brian. Let's go!" Lucky nodded.

The next two teams arrived at that point. As Lucky & Brian left the clue box, Jon & Liz grabbed the next clue.

(JON & LIZ – Seventh at Split Track)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eighth at Split Track)

"We're going to need to climb the cliff to stay with the others, Jon." Liz explained.

Jon looked fearfully at the cliff. "Well…Okay."

"I'm with them, dad." Gosalyn said. "I mean, I play sports and you're Darkwing Duck. I think we can climb the cliff quickly."

"Just what I was thinking." Drake nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

The next two teams in the group chose that time to show up, going for the clue box at the same time.

(FENTON & LAURA – Ninth at Split Track)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Tenth at Split Track)

"Oh, dear." Laura sighed. "I'm afraid we can't mountain climb that well."

"We don't want to do it, but we'll have to go up the long way, then." Fenton reasoned.

"This is our big chance to catch up, mom!" Cream said. "Let's climb the cliff!"

"Well, I suppose we could try if it'll put us ahead." Vanilla nodded.

Meanwhile, Jon slowly approached the cliff and gulped nervously.

"Man. I really don't want to do this." Jon mused as he stepped back. "But Liz wants to do this, so I'll put up with it."

(PITSTOP)

Fred & Daphne jumped out of their ship and raced over to the Pitstop, checking in.

"Fred & Daphne…You're team number three!"

(FRED & DAPHNE – **Third Place**)

Daphne sighed in relief. "I knew we wouldn't beat at least two teams here." She said. "But I'm pleased to see that we at least beat Donald & Goofy."

"Hey. We're third place. That's good enough for me." Fred reasoned.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The five racers not flying the jets watched as their partners flew high above the ground.

"It's going to be close." Cloud mused. "Unfortunately, unless one of the other teams runs into a major problem, one of us is going to be eliminated here."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with that." Dexter sighed. "Things aren't exactly looking good."

"Well, we'll just need to try our hardest to stay in the race." Anne shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean that we'll go easy on you." Yakko warned.

"I'm aware of that." Anne nodded.

"I just want to get out of here so we can close the gap between us and the teams ahead." Toadette noted.

"You're not alone." Cloud replied.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything until our partners land on the ground." Anne said.

"Well, they look like they're almost done." Dexter noticed.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Lucky & Brian once again showed that having athletic skills helps in the long run, as the two friends made it to the top of the cliff in record time, although Drake & Gosalyn were catching up after overtaking the other climbing teams. The two friends were handed the next clue, which Brian promptly opened.

"Take one of the ships to the next Pitstop!" Brian read.

"Come on, Brian!" Lucky urged. "Let's roll!"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" A voice screamed.

"No, Cream!! Not while we're on the side of the cliff!!"

"Uh…"Brian said. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." Lucky said quickly.

Drake & Gosalyn managed to get to the top of the cliff as Lucky & Brian were flying away. The father and daughter were given the next clue and quickly opened it.

"We passed those teams on the cliff, dad! And now it's going to pay off!" Gosalyn said.

"We're heading to the Pitstop?" Drake asked.

"You bet! Let's go!"

(PITSTOP)

After parking their ship in the docking bay, it was just a quick jog for Donald & Goofy to check into the Pitstop.

"Donald & Goofy…You are team number four!"

(DONALD & GOOFY – **Fourth Place**)

"Well, we didn't get first, but it's definitely a good increase from our last leg!" Donald said.

"Well, we'll just have to try harder, then." Goofy nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tifa was the first racer to land her jet, but everyone else was right behind her. The dark-haired female jumped out of her jet and rushed over to Cloud, whom had been handed the next clue.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Clue 2)

"Drive to the Corneria Cliff." Cloud read.

"Let's move, Cloud!" Tifa said. "We need to stay ahead!"

Dexter and Kathy rushed over as Cloud & Tifa ran away. Before the racers arrived, Steff and Anne were handed their clues.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Twelfth at Clue 2)

(KATHY & ANNE – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Corneria Cliff." Steff read.

"If we hurry, maybe we can catch Cloud & Tifa!" Dexter pointed out.

"Right. Let's move out."

"Come on, Kathy!" Anne said. "We need to get going while we're still ahead of some teams!"

"You bet, Anne! Let's go!" Kathy nodded.

As the two teams ran off, Toad and Wakko rushed over to their respective partners, whom opened up the clues when given them.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Fourteenth at Clue 2)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last at Clue 2)

"Come on, Toad!" Toadette urged. "We're almost last!"

"We'll catch up at the cliff!" Toad assured.

"Ready to head out Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Wakko asked.

"Eh, not really."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Sasha & Angela finally arrived at the top of the cliff via the pathway at the side. Seeing the number of ships left, the two knew that they hadn't wasted too much time and were given the next clue.

"Fly to the next Pitstop!" Sasha read.

"You get us there, Sasha!" Angela said. "You're a better pilot!"

As Sasha & Angela got into their ship, Jon & Liz climbed up onto the top of the cliff, the former shaking like a leaf. The dating couple saw Sasha & Angela take off, but didn't have time to react further before the clue was given to them.

"Oh. Thanks." Liz said as she ripped open the clue. "Jon, we're going to the Pitstop! Let's go!"

Jon sighed in relief, partly because the task he was doing was officially over. "Okay. Let's go."

(PITSTOP)

Lucky & Brian, overjoyed at seeing the Pitstop, darted across the docking bay and checked in.

"Lucky & Brian…You are team number five!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – **Fifth Place**)

"WOO!!" Brian shouted in victory. "That's the best out of our group!"

"You said it! That means that we beat Sasha & Angela here, too!" Lucky nodded.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Great Fox, dad!" Gosalyn pointed out.

"You're right." Drake nodded. "Okay, Gos. Get ready to run, because this is the Pitstop."

Drake flew into the docking bay and parked the ship. The father and daughter team got out of the ship and dashed over to the Pitstop, checking in.

"Drake & Gosalyn…You're team number six!"

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – **Sixth Place**)

"Sixth!" Gosalyn said excitedly. "That's a lot better than fifteenth!"

"Definitely!" Drake nodded again. "And we'll have a good chance to catch up in the next leg!"

"Right, dad!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

It took a bit of effort, but Vanilla & Cream were finally able to get to the top of the cliff. The mother and daughter, although visibly tired, were given a clue and quickly opened it.

"Alright! The Pitstop!" Cream said in glee. "Come on, mom! The leg's almost over!"

"Coming, dear!"

Shortly after Vanilla & Cream took off, Fenton & Laura arrived at the top of the cliff after taking the long way. The married couple received their clue as well.

"The Pitstop, Fenton!" Laura observed. "We just need to take one of these ships there and check in!"

"Then let's go!" Fenton nodded.

(PITSTOP)

Sasha & Angela jumpe dout of their ship and raced across the docking bay, checking into the Pitstop with hopeful looks.

"Sasha & Angela…You're team number seven!"

(SASHA & ANGELA – **Seventh Place**)

"Seventh isn't so bad considering we took the long way up the cliff." Sasha shrugged.

"Yeah. I'll take it this time." Angela nodded.

(NEARBY)

"Okay. There's the Great Fox, Jon." Liz instructed. "Just pull into the docking bay and we'll be alright."

Jon nodded and obeyed Liz's instructions, flying into the docking bay and landing. The dating couple jumped out of their ship and, seeing the Pitstop, wasted no time in checking in.

"Jon & Liz…You're team number eight!"

(JON & LIZ – **Eighth Place**)

"Better than I thought we were going to do." Liz nodded in satisfaction. "I'll happily take that."

"We'll catch up in the next leg." Jon nodded.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Cloud & Tifa were still leading the trailing group as they approached the cliff where the clue box sat. The adventurers jumped out of their car and rushed over to the box, taking the next envelope out.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh at Split Track)

"What do you think, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"We need to climb the cliff." Cloud pointed out. "We're ahead, so we need to stay that way."

"Right. Let's go."

As Cloud & Tifa ran off to start the task, the next two teams drove onto the scene. Jumping out, they raced over to the clue box and took out the next two envelopes.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Twelfth at Split Track)

(KATHY & ANNE – Thirteenth at Split Track)

"If we want to keep up, we'll need to climb the cliff, Dexter." Steff suggested.

Dexter nodded. "Luckily, I still have a few athletic skills left over from when I turn into Freakazoid." He said.

"I'm with that, Kathy." Anne said. "Climbing a cliff sounds like it would take less time to run up a pathway."

"Yeah. Let's do that, then." Kathy nodded.

The two teams rushed over to the cliff as the last two teams showed up and race over to the clue box, grabbing the last clues at almost the same time.

(TOAD & TOADETTE – Fourteenth at Split Track)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last at Split Track)

"We're not that athletic." Toadette sighed. "We'll have to run up the pathway."

"At least we're both fast." Toad said. "We could still get there faster."

"We need to climb the cliff, Wakko." Yakko said. "We're in last and this may be our last chance to pull ahead."

"Okay. Let's do it, then."

(PITSTOP)

Vanilla & Cream, aftergetting out of their ship, wasted no time in running over to the Pitstop and checking in.

"Vanilla & Cream…You're team number nine!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Ninth Place**)

Vanilla sighed in relief. "We're still in. That's the important thing." She said.

"We knew we were still in anyway." Cream shrugged. "Hey, we'll try harder in the next leg."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Climbing up the cliff, Cloud & Tifa were proving more athletic than they looked, and were climbing at a pretty fast pace. This went the same for Dexter & Steff, whom were only a bit behind them.

"Those two are going surprisingly fast." Kathy noted from a few yards behind Dexter & Steff. "Dexter doesn't exactly strike me as athletic."

"Yeah. He seems more the type that goes to sci-fi conventions and wins money playing online computer games." Anne nodded.

"Well, we need to catch them!" Kathy urged. "This close to the Pitstop, we need to make it count!"

A bit behind the group, Yakko & Wakko were struggling to catch up.

"It's too bad we aren't allowed to use our cartoon physics here." Yakko sighed. "If we were allowed to, we would have launched past everyone by now."

"We're doing fine, Yakko." Wakko assured. "We're already almost halfway there."

Running up the pathway, Toad & Toadette were indeed proving that they were speedy. The two mushrooms were running at a surprising pace for their height and looked about even with the rest of the racers.

"How much longer, Toad?" Toadette asked. "I'm starting to tire out!"

Toad looked up. "We've still got a bit to go, Toadette, but I can see the top of the cliff!"

"That's good." Toadette nodded.

After a bit more climbing, Cloud & Tifa managed to get to the top of the cliff in good time. As the adventurers were handed their clue for completing the task, Dexter & Steff climbed to the top of the cliff as well.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Cloud!" Tifa said. "We need to fly there in one of those ships!"

"Then let's go while we're still ahead!" Cloud replied.

"Fly to the next Pitstop!" Steff read.

"Let's go! Maybe we can beat Cloud & Tifa this time!" Dexter pointed out.

(PITSTOP)

It took a bit, but Fenton & Laura arrived at the Great Fox. Flying in, the elder couple parked their ship, got out and darted over to the Pitstop mat, checking in.

"Fenton & Laura…You're team number ten!"

(FENTON & LAURA – **Tenth Place**)

"That's a relief." Laura said with a smile. "I thought for sure that we'd be eliminated by now."

"Well, let's hope we keep surprising ourselves." Fenton pointed out.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Kathy & Anne climbed to the top of the cliff, tired from the challenge. The two girls were handed their clue, which they quickly opened.

"The next Pitstop!" Kathy read. "Come on, Anne! Let's go!"

"Right. Looks like we need to fly there." Anne said.

As Kathy & Anne flew away, not only did Yakko & Wakko complete their climb up the cliff, but Toad & Toadette arrived at the top of the cliff on the other side. Both teams were handed their clue, both of which were quickly opened.

"Fly to the next Pitstop." Yakko read.

"This is it, Toad!" Toadette said. "Let's get into a ship and fly out there!"

The two last-place teams jumped into the remaining two ships and took off, hoping to stay in the race.

(PITSTOP)

Despite a good attempt, Dexter & Steff couldn't catch Cloud & Tifa. The two adventurers arrived at the Great Fox first. They rushed over to the mat and jumped onto it.

"Cloud & Tifa…You are team number eleven!"

(CLOUD & TIFA – **Eleventh Place**)

"Another close call." Tifa said. "I sure hope we can climb out of the back of the pack soon."

"Well, we have the next leg to worry about that." Cloud said. "Let's just be thankful that we're still in."

(NEARBY)

"Okay. Is that the Great Fox over there?" Dexter asked, pointing out the huge ship they were flying towards.

"That has to be it." Steff said. "Let's pull in."

The dating couple flew into the docking bay and instantly saw the Pitstop. After getting out of their ship, they ran over and checked in.

"Dexter & Steff…You're team number twelve!"

(DEXTER & STEFF – **Twelfth Place**)

"Well, we're still in. That's the main thing." Steff said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll catch everyone on the next leg." Dexter added.

A few minutes later, Kathy & Anne came into the Great Fox. The two girls landed their ship and jumped out, running over to the Pitstop and hoping that they were still in the race.

"Kathy & Anne…You are team number thirteen!"

(KATHY & ANNE – **Thirteenth Place**)

"Yes!! We're still in!" Kathy said in victory. "We still have a chance to catch up!"

"That's a relief." Anne nodded.

Mr. Jowai and Fox patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. Suddenly, a lone ship flew into the docking bay and parked by the others. The host and greeter watched in anticipation as the final safe team jumped from the ship and landed on their feet.

"There's the Pitstop, Yakko!"

"I see it, Wakko!"

The two brothers ran across the docking bay and jumped onto the Pitstop, hoping for the best.

"Yakko & Wakko…You are team number fourteen!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – **Fourteenth Place**)

"We're still in?!" Yakko asked. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Faboo!! We have a chance to catch up in the next leg, then!" Wakko said.

"You said it!"

Sad music played as Toad & Toadette jumped out of their ship, ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Toad & Toadette…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Toadette sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(TOAD & TOADETTE – ELIMINATED)

"_I knew that we weren't going to win. I just wished that we could have stayed around longer than we did." Toad said in an after-leg interview. "I wanted to travel more, but hey, what can you do? Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps Toadette and I were meant to be eliminated here, but I quess we'll never really have any way of knowing."_

"_I'm disappointed at getting eliminated second, but we still lasted longer than I originally thought we would." Toadette explained in an after-leg interview. "At least we got to go places we've never gone before, and already we've traveled more than most of the other mushrooms we know, so that's one thing I can take home with me."_

"_I feel really lucky having Toadette as a girlfriend." Toad explained. "She means more to me than anything and I swear that I would literally do anything for her. Sometimes I wonder if I love her more than my job as the Princess' retainer. The answer? Absolutely. I wouldn't trade Toadette for anything, and I know that a lot of people in the mushroom kingdom wishes that they had as good a girlfriend as Toadette."_

"_Toad's the sweetest person you'll ever meet." Toadette finished. "He's done more for me than you might think, and I know for a fact that it's all to keep me happy and safe. Toad may only be a couple of feet tall, but his heart's bigger than anyone I know, even bigger than the Mario Brothers. I feel like I don't even deserve as great a guy as Toad, but I am just extremely glad and lucky that he's my boyfriend."_

In a slow-motion shot, Toad & Toadette turned around and left the Pitstop. The two walked across the docking bay before stopping at the edge, watching the magnificent view of Corneria together.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai explained._

We see Lucky & Brian struggling to complete a task.

"Lucky & Brian run into some trouble." 

"This is hopeless, man." Luck sighed. "I think we should switch tasks."

"But we've been at this long enough!" Brian pointed out. "We'll just waste time!"

"We're wasting time just sitting here!"

We see Donald & Goofy running up a set of stairs.

"Stop that train!" Donald shouted.

And Donald & Goofy fall behind." 

"The train…" Donald said. "It's gone."

The screen went into slow-motion as Donald drooped his arms in defeat.

Current Standings:

1 – Mr. & Mrs. C

2 – Blue & Pink

3 – Fred & Daphne

4 – Donald & Goofy

5 – Lucky & Brian

6 – Drake & Gosalyn

7 – Sasha & Angela

8 – Jon & Liz

9 – Vanilla & Cream

10 – Fenton & Laura

11 – Cloud & Tifa

12 – Dexter & Steff

13 – Kathy & Anne

14 – Yakko & Wakko

15 – Toad & Toadette (ELIMINATED)

16 – Bass & Roll (ELIMINATED)

Race Trivia: Back when I was coming up with the original idea for Season 2, Dan & Mika's 'ticket strategy' in leg three was the first thing I thought of. However, the teams that got the flight were different (Harry & Kitten, whom ended up getting eliminated the leg before, were one of said teams).


	4. Leg 3

Leg Three

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, Mr. Jowai was seen walking along the docking bay of a huge spaceship.

"The world of Star Fox. This node, while starting out as a smaller, unnoticed node, quickly grew with popularity after Star Fox 64 and Fox McCloud's inclusion in Super Smash Bros." Mr. Jowai explained. "And floating high above the planet of Corneria: The Great Fox. This huge cruiser, which serves as the base of operations for the Star Fox team, was the second Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the fourteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop were shown, starting with Mr. & Mrs. C. A clip of several of the teams eating around a large table was then shown.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period." Mr. Jowai explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

We see Lucky sleeping on a bed, his cap resting over his face.

"…Sleep…"

We see Yakko talking with Fred & Daphne (and looking like he's beginning to annoy them with his constant ranting).

"…And mingle with the other teams." Mr. Jowai finished. "Can Mr. & Mrs. C managed to hold onto their slight lead for another leg? And can Yakko & Wakko recover from their poor luck in the last leg and climb out of last place? Mr.& Mrs. C, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

Due to the fact that they were inside a ship in outer space, everything looked like it was night out. The lights were on inside the docking bay, so this provided enough light for the teams t read their clues with. As Blue & Pink stood off the mat to await their turn, Mr. & Mrs. C ripped open their first clue.

(MR. & MRS. C – First to Depart)

Mrs. C, after opening the clue, took out the blue card and opened it. "Fly to the world of Rayman." She read.

"_Teams must now fly their ships back to Corneria and go to the airport to book flights to the world of Rayman." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, teams will have to drive themselves to the beach to search for the pirate ship belonging to Razorbeard, a villain from the games, where they will find their next clue."_

"You have the money, dear?" Mrs. C asked.

"It's all here, honey." Mr. C observed, taking the money out of the envelope.

"Let's get moving, then." Mrs. C nodded as she looked back at the team waiting off the mat. "Good luck, guys!"

"Thanks!" Pink said as she stepped onto the mat with a clue in her hand. As the married couple rushed off to their ship to fly away, Pink ripped open the next clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Second to Depart)

"Well, we know where we're going, so let's head out." Pink said.

"You got it, Pink." Blue said. "Come on! Maybe we can catch Mr. & Mrs. C at the airport!"

The two monkeys rushed over to their ship and jumped in, flying out of the docking bay after Mr. & Mrs. C.

(MR. & MRS. C)

"I'm not so sure if I like were this is going, dear." Mrs. C told her husband.

"What do you mean?" Mr. C asked.

"Look at the time." Mrs. C pointed out. "It's really early in the morning. The airport probably won't even be open right now."

"If that's the case, then everyone'll have a chance to catch up." Mr. C replied. "Let's just hope we're quick to find a good flight, then."

(BLUE & PINK)

"Stay with them, Blue." Pink instructed as she looked over a map. "They're going straight towards the airport."

"No problem." Blue said. "But we need to hurry. We don't have that much of a lead on the next team."

"We'll just need to search for a good flight as fast as we can." Pink said before smirking. "That shouldn't pose too much of a problem for you."

Blue smirked back. "You know it."

(PITSTOP)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Third to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rayman." Fred read.

"The money's all here, Freddie." Daphne replied.

"Alright, let's get going, then."

"Quickly, though! Donald & Goofy are right behind us!"

The dating couple quickly rushed over to their ship and jumped in. As Fred & Daphne flew off into the void of space, the next team departed.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Fourth to Depart)

Donald quickly tore open the envelope, not wanting to waste any time. "You have ninety-three dollars for this leg of the race." He read.

Goofy whistled casually as he counted the money. "Yep! It's all here!"

"Let's go, then!"

The two friends charged towards their parked ship and jumped in. Goofy had a bit of trouble starting it at first, but the two were soon off the ground and into the race to the airport.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Fifth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Rayman." Lucky read.

"I'm sorta familiar with that node." Brian nodded. "This could be easier than we think, man!"

"Sweet! Let's roll!" Lucky urged.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream's voice screamed from somewhere on the Great Fox.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Lucky said.

"Come on, let's go!"

The two giant athletes fled the Pitstop (maybe to escape Vanilla's wrath for saying 'roll' again) and jumped into their ship, Lucky behind the wheel. The two took off, hoping to catch everyone else.

(AIRPORT)

The two lead ships flew into the orbit of Corneria, flying straight towards the airport.

"Uh oh." Mrs. C said. "I don't see very many cars in the parking lot, dear."

"It's probably closed, then." Mr. C replied. "Let's hope it opens soon, then."

The married couple landed their ship and got out, running over to the closed doors.

"It opens at six." Mrs. C observed.

Mr. C promptly checked his watch. "Rats. That's not for another couple of hours. Everyone will probably be here by then." He sighed.

During this time, Blue & Pink came running over. "It's not open?" Pink asked.

"No. It opens at six." Mr. C replied.

Blue sighed. "Well, there goes that lead we had."

(PITSTOP)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Sixth to Depart)

Drake quickly opened up the next clue. "Fly to the word of Rayman." He read.

"Rayman? Awesome!" Gosalyn said excitedly. "I just LOVE those little psychotic rabbits from the new game!"

"We'd better head out." Drake said. "The girls are right behind us and we need to stay ahead."

"They'll catch up at the airport, though." Gosalyn said. "It's anyone's game, you know."

As the father and daughter rushed over to their ship and jumped in, taking off. Once they did, the next team departed the Pitstop.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Seventh to Depart)

"You ready, Angela?" Sasha asked.

"You know it." Angela replied with a smirk.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." Sasha said as she opened the clue. "Fly to the world of Rayman." She read.

"Great! Let's go!" Angela urged.

The two futuristic girls ran over to their ship and got in, flying off in hopes of catching Drake & Gosalyn.

(JON & LIZ – Eighth to Depart)

"We need to search for a pirate ship." Jon read. "It says that the clue is onboard it."

"Let's go, Jon." Liz said. "We'll catch everyone at the airport."

"Hopefully, we can get a good flight."

The two lovers quickly went over to the remaining ships, got into one and flew off, hoping to get to the airport quickly.

(AIRPORT)

"I think I can see the teams sitting outside the airport, Fred." Daphne observed.

"That's not a good sign." Fred noted as he landed the ship.

Getting out, Fred & Daphne went over to the airport and looked at the front door. They both sighed in disappointment.

"It opens at six." Fred sighed.

"Everyone else is going to be here by then." Daphne added.

Fred looked over his shoulder and saw Donald & Goofy coming over. Lucky & Brian were seen landing their ship at the same time.

"It's closed?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't open for a couple of hours." Daphne replied.

"We're camping out, then?" Lucky asked as he and Brian made their way over.

"I guess so." Goofy shrugged.

(PITSTOP)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Ninth to Depart)

"The sooner we get you away from this node, the better." Vanilla noted as she opened the clue.

"I keep telling you that I can't help it, mom." Cream insisted.

"Well, then we just need to make sure that no one says 'roll' for-"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream shouted, doing a sideways flip off the Pitstop mat and landing on her feet again.

"Oh, bother." Vanilla sighed.

As the mother and daughter left the Pitstop and got into their ship, the next team left the Pitstop.

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth to Depart)

"I certainly hope we can make up for our poor performance in the last leg." Laura said as she opened the envelope.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll do fine." Fenton nodded.

"Let's go, then." Laura said. "We'll catch the others at the airport."

The elder couple left the Pitstop as quick as they could and got into one of the few remaining ships, flying off in it with hopes of catching up.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Eleventh to Depart)

Tifa quickly opened up the envelope and took out the clue. "Fly to the world of Rayman." She said.

"Well, let's head out." Cloud replied.

"Right."

The two adventurers left the Pitstop and went over to the remaining ships. Getting in, the two flew away, hoping to make up for lost time.

(AIRPORT)

"Look, dad!" Gosalyn pointed out. "The other teams are still there!"

"That probably means that the airport's closed." Drake noted as he landed the ship he was piloting. "Let's check it out."

The father and daughter got out f their ship and went over. As they did, Sasha & Angela landed their ship.

"Yep. It opens at six." Gosalyn noticed.

"Well, we'll all be caught up." Drake sighed. "It'll be down to a footrace to get a good flight."

"Bring it on!"

Sasha & Angela walked over curiously. "Is it closed?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. It'll open at six." Drake nodded.

"Well, it's anyone's game again." Jon said as he and Liz came over. "We may as well start camping."

(PITSTOP)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Twelfth to Depart)

"Looks like we're heading to the world of Rayman." Steff noted.

"Let's get going, then." Dexter said. "We're behind and we really gotta catch up."

"Yeah. We haven't really been having much luck so far." Steff nodded. "Let's see if we can change that."

The dating couple quickly went over to one of the three remaining ships and jumped in, flying off in it.

(KATHY & ANNE – Thirteenth to Depart)

"Ready to make up for yesterday's performance, Kathy?" Anne asked.

"Definitely." Kathy replied with a smirk. "Let's do this!"

"Okay, let's head out, then." Anne nodded.

The two girls left the Pitstop and ran over to their ship, getting in. As they flew off, the last team departed from the Pitstop.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last to Depart)

"Well, we're in last, Wakko." Yakko said. "Come on. We need to catch up."

"Faboo!" Wakko said as he bounded towards the last ship that hadn't been taken yet.

"Wakko, wait up!"

(AIRPORT)

"What's the holdup for?" Vanilla asked the waiting teams as she and Cream came over.

"The airport's closed." Brian replied. "It opens at six."

"Well, we've caught up." Cream said optimistically.

Fenton & Laura came running over with Cloud & Tifa right behind them. "Oh! It's closed!" Laura said.

"That's good, then." Tifa nodded. "We've all caught up."

"Well, you might as well join the campout." Blue said.

Everyone waited a little longer before the last three teams arrived. Dexter & Steff were at the airport first, but it obviously didn't really matter.

"Hey! It's closed!" Steff said. "Great! Now we have a good shot at getting a good flight when it opens!"

"That's a relief." Dexter nodded.

"What's a relief?" Anne asked as she and Kathy came over.

"The airport's closed." Dexter replied. "It'll open at six, so everyone's got an even chance at getting a good flight."

"Great! We caught up, then!" Kathy nodded.

Yakko & Wakko finally arrived and saw that everyone was sitting on the ground. "What's going on?" Yakko asked.

"The airport opens at six." Vanilla explained. "Congratulations, boys. You've caught up."

"Hey, that's great!" Yakko nodded. "Now we have a shot at getting ahead!

"_Some of us felt relieved that the airport wasn't open yet, but I'm positive that the ones at the front of the pack were feeling a bit let down." Steff admitted in an after-leg interview. "There's nothing like a bunching point to bring down one's lead."_

(6:00)

The fourteen teams stood outside the airport and patiently awaited the front doors to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the front doors were unlocked, turning the teams loose on the airport. All fourteen teams were inside the airport in the blink of an eye, everyone wandering around, looking for a good flight.

Amongst the chaos, Dexter pulled Steff aside. "I know where we need to go, Steff." He said.

"You do?" Steff asked.

"Yeah. I asked one of the employees as they were coming in." Dexter replied. "The earliest direct flight to the world of Rayman is over this way."

"Oh! Great job, Dexter!" Steff said.

As teams started getting tickets on two different flights around the airport, one team watched them go off.

(BLUE & PINK – First on Flight 1)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Second on Flight 1)

(SASHA & ANGELA – First on Flight 2)

"I saw that nerd guy talking with an employee, Wakko." Yakko pointed out. "He probably knows where the best flight is."

"Shall we follow them, Yakko?" Wakko asked.

"You bet. Come on."

(DONALD & GOOFY – Third on Flight 1)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Second on Flight 2)

Cream tugged on the blouse her mother was wearing. "Mom? There's a couple of teams going that way over there." The small rabbit said, pointing off down to where the two teams were running.

"Good eyes, Cream." Vanilla said with a smile. "I saw Dexter talking with a worker earlier. That probably means he knows where to go."

"Let's go after them, then!" Cream said excitedly.

(KATHY & ANNE – Fourth on Flight 1)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Third on Flight 2)

(FENTON & LAURA – Fourth on Flight 2)

"You think we should follow those teams, Jon?" Liz asked, pointing at the retreating rabbits.

"I don't see the point in hanging around here, so we might as well." Jon nodded.

(MR. & MRS C – Last on Flight 1)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Last on Flight 2)

Meanwhile, Dexter led Steff over to a counter he had been directed to earlier. As the dating couple lined up, the three teams that chose to follow them lined up behind them.

"I was told you had the quickest flight to the world of Rayman." Dexter said.

"We do." The woman behind the counter nodded. "Our flight arrives at two in the afternoon."

"We'll take two tickets, thanks."

(DEXTER & STEFF – First on Flight 3)

Dexter & Steff quickly left the counter, allowing the Warner brothers to approach and order tickets.

"We'd like to get onto the same flight as them." Yakko explained.

"Of course. Two tickets?"

"Please."

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Second on Flight 3)

"Could we possibly get on as well?" Vanilla asked as she approached the counter. "We need to get there as fast as possible."

"No problem. We have plenty of tickets left." The woman replied with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much."

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 3)

"I guess that means we can get on that flight as well?" Jon asked as he approached the counter.

"No problem."

"That would be great, thanks."

(JON & LIZ – Last on Flight 3)

"_All fourteen teams are now flying towards the world of Rayman on three separate flights." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight, arriving at two in the afternoon, contains Dexter & Steff, Yakko & Wakko, Vanilla & Cream and Jon & Liz. The second flight, arriving a half an hour after the first, contains Blue & Pink, Lucky & Brian, Donald & Goofy, Kathy & Anne and Mr. & Mrs. C. The third flight, arriving another half an hour after the second, contains Sasha & Angela, Fred & Daphne, Cloud & Tifa, Fenton & Laura and Drake & Gosalyn."_

(Flight 3 – Landing)

The flight containing the first four teams touched the ground on time, and the instant the doors were open, they were unleashed upon the unsuspecting airport. Leading the charge through the airport were Yakko & Wakko, putting their legs to good use, but Cream was rapidly gaining on the brothers. Dexter, Steff, Jon, Liz and Vanilla were behind, but looked like they were staying neck-in-neck with each other.

Eventually, everyone ended up running out into the parking lot where the marked cars were parked. Although Cream edged out Yakko & Wakko and reached her car first, the Warners were the first team to get to their car.

"Okay! Let's head to the beach!" Yakko said as he jumped behind the wheel.

"Faboo! Let's go!"

Yakko & Wakko quickly started driving away as Dexter & Steff got to their car next. Jon & Liz followed suite and Vanilla finally arrived at the car with Cream already waiting inside it.

"We need to stay with them, Dexter!" Steff said as she jumped into the backseat. "I'll try to find the beach on the map!"

"Got it! Let's get going!" Dexter nodded.

"Come on, Jon!" Liz urged. "We need to keep up with them!"

"No problem." Jon assured. "You just try to find the beach, Liz. I'm sure we'll get there quick enough."

"Let's move, mom!" Cream said. "Maybe we can pass them after we get to the beach!"

"I certainly hope so." Vanilla nodded.

The four teams piled out of the parking lot, Yakko & Wakko still leading the pack.

(JON & LIZ)

Liz quickly scanned over the map and found the destination almost instantly. "I've found the beach, Jon." She announced.

"Where is it?" Jon asked.

"Turn left up here. It looks like Yakko & Wakko are going that way as well."

"Don't worry. We'll overtake them at the next clue." Jon nodded.

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"You may as well keep following the, Dexter." Steff sighed. "I still haven't found the beach yet."

"I'm sure you'll find the beach before we get there." Dexter assured. "We're still in this."

"I know. I just hope we can get to the clue first."

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

Wakko glanced out the back window and saw the three other teams starting to catch up with them. "You'd better step on it, Yakko." He said. "The others are gaining on us."

"No sweat, bro." Yakko said as he sped up a bit. "Is it working?"

"Afraid not. The others are speeding up as well." Wakko shook his head.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Mom, I found the beach!" Cream said excitedly.

"Where is it, dear?" Vanilla asked.

"Take a right up here." Cream instructed. "We'll be getting there soon."

"Got it."

The four teams drove through the node at roughly to same speed and pace for almost a half an hour before they finally came upon the beach. Looking out into the ocean, the lead team saw the pirate ship they were looking for floating close to the shore. The ramp was deployed, providing a way onto the deck to find the clue.

"There's the ship, Yakko!" Wakko pointed out.

"Well, let's park this thing and get onto it!"

After parking their car, the Warner brothers rushed up the ramp leading onto the ship. Looking around the deck, the brothers spotted the clue box close to a door. The two rushed over and Yakko pulled out the first clue.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – First a Clue 1)

Tearing open the envelope, Yakko pulled out the blue card within it. "Travel by train into the forest." He read.

"_Teams must now abandon their cars and rush to a nearby train station, where they must travel to Rabbid Stadium, which is located in the forest. Outside of the huge stadium, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's go, Wakko!" Yakko said. "Maybe we can get onto a train as it's getting ready to leave and be way up front!"

"Naaaaarffff…"

"Wakko, if you're trying to come up with new catchphrases, stick with 'faboo', will ya?"

The brother quickly left the ship and spotted a building nearby. As Yakko & Wakko ran over to it, the next two teams arrived. The two dating couples jumped out of their cars and ran onto the deck of the ship. The teams saw the clue box at almost the same time and rushed over, Jon barely managing to edge out Dexter.

(JON & LIZ – Second at Clue 1)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Third at Clue 1)

Jon quickly opened the envelope and read the clue. "Come on, Liz! We need to get to the station before a train leaves without us!"

"He's right, Steff!" Dexter nodded. "We need to go to that train station over there!"

The two dating couples quickly left the ship and rushed over to the nearby train station as Vanilla & Cream finally showed up. Getting out of their car, the mother and daughter rabbits ran up onto the ship and pulled out the next clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 1)

"Oh! The train station!" Cream said. "So that's where the others were going!"

"Well, let's hope we can catch up, then." Vanilla nodded.

(TRAIN STATION)

Yakko approached the ticket counter and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the robot behind the counter. "My brother and I would like tickets to Rabbid Stadium." He said.

"You're just in time." The robot said. "The train leaves in five minutes. If you wanna get on the train, you'd better hurry."

Yakko quickly took the tickets. "Thanks a bunch, pal!"

As the brothers ran off, the other teams showed up and lined up at the counter. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else in the line, so they could get tickets quickly.

"We need to get to Rabbid Stadium." Jon explained.

"The train leaves shortly, so you'd better hurry." The robot explained as he handed Jon & Liz some tickets.

"Thank you!" Liz said as she and Jon ran off to get on the train.

"I don't suppose you have any extra tickets, do you?" Dexter asked.

"You'd be surprised." The robot replied as he handed Dexter two tickets. "Not a lot of people want to go there anymore."

"Well, thank you for the tickets." Steff said.

"Could we please get on the train as well?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure, but you need to hurry." The robot said.

"Thank you!" Cream said.

The two rabbits had to run harder than usual, but they made it onto the train platform just before the train was getting ready to leave. The mother and daughter jumped onto the train after the other three teams and the train pulled out of the station soon afterwards.

Dexter sighed in relief. "That was almost too close for comfort." He said.

Liz checked her watch. "The next plane should be landing right about now. We need to go as fast as we can at the next clue to stay ahead." She informed Jon.

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Running through the airport, Blue was once again leading the pack, showing that his amazing speed was coming in handy. However, in spite of this, Lucky & Brian were directly behind the tall monkey, their athletic abilities showing again. Pink, Donald & Goofy, Kathy & Anne and Mr. & Mrs. C were struggling to catch up with the lead racers, but were definitely holding their own.

Rushing out of the airport, Lucky & Brian were again the first team to reach the marked cars due to Blue having to wait for Pink. By the time the others arrived, Lucky & Brian were already driving away.

"Go! Go! Go!" Brian urged as Lucky pulled away.

"Come on, Pink!" Blue said. "We need to go after them!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Pink said as she jumped into the backseat of their car. "I can't help not being as quick as you, you know!"

Kathy & Anne managed to pull out ahead of Blue & Pink, driving off after the oversized sports players.

"Come on, Anne! We can still catch them!" Kathy said.

"On it! We'll get them at the next clue!" Anne said.

After Blue & Pink finally managed to pull away, Mr. & Mrs. C pulled out of the parking lot, Donald & Goofy right behind them.

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Dude, there were four cars missing." Lucky said. "I don't think we're in the lead."

"Rats." Brian sighed. "Well, we just need to focus on beating this group to the Pitstop, then."

"You find the beach yet, bro?"

"Yep. Just hang a left here." Brian instructed. "I just hope the other'll get lost on the way there."

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"Where is that stupid beach?" Donald asked as he scanned over the map. "This is just weird. I can't seem to find it."

"Gawrsh, you'll find it, Donald." Goofy said. "I just hope we can find a quicker way to get there."

(KATHY & ANNE)

"Stay with them, Anne." Kathy said as Anne continued to trail Lucky & Brian. "They're going the right way."

"Got it." Anne nodded as she turned the corner after the tall sports players. "Unless they make a wrong turn, we'll have to rely on beating them in a footrace to the next clue."

Kathy sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "…US? Beat THEM in a footrace?" The younger girl asked. "They're freaking twice as big as us!"

"Right. I guess we'll just have to hope they run into trouble, then."

(RABBID STADIUM)

The train containing the four lead teams arrived at its destination. Once it came to a stop, the four lead teams jumped off and started a footrace to get out of the train station. In the end, Jon & Liz managed to edge out the competition, running into the forest first.

The instant they were out of the train station, the teams saw the huge stadium not too far away. Knowing that was where they needed to go, the four teams started a footrace, seeing the clue box just outside the huge doors of the stadium.

While Jon & Liz led for most of the footrace, Yakko & Wakko had slightly better stamina and managed to edge them out. All four teams arrived at the clue box at almost the same time, taking the first four clues out.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – First at Split Track)

(JON & LIZ – Second at Split Track)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Third at Split Track)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Split Track)

Wakko quickly opened the envelope and pulled a yellow card out. "Look, Yakko! A Split Track!" He observed.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai said as he walked down the stadium arena, surrounded by Rabbids staring off into space. "In this Split Track, teams have to choose between 'Weapons' or 'Force'. In Weapons, teams have to search through the twenty locker rooms for three weapons favoured by the Rabbids: A plunger, a spatula and a strainer. Once the team has located all three weapons and brings them to the front desk, they'll receive their next clue. There's nothing scary about this task, but searching through the locker rooms for only three things could take a long time. In Force, teams must come out into this main arena of the stadium. Then, they must wade through a crowd of psychotic Rabbids to reach the clue box on the other side of the field. It could be scary to go through this crowd, but teams with enough guts can finish quickly." Right after Mr. Jowai finished talking, every single Rabbid let out their trademark psychotic scream and jumped the portly host._

"I say we go through the crowd." Yakko suggested.

"You sure?" Wakko asked.

"We don't have the patience to search the locker rooms."

"So true."

"I may not like it, but going through a crowd of psychotic, screaming rabbits will probably end up being quicker than searching through countless lockers rooms, searching for only three objects." Liz sighed.

"Yeah." Jon nodded. "Well, we'd better get started."

Dexter opened up the clue and read it. "Yeah. I'd go with the crowd of rabbits as well." He said.

"Let's get going, then." Steff agreed.

"Wade through a crowd of screaming rabbits?!" Vanilla asked. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that much twisted insanity!"

"You've met the Chaotix though, mom." Cream offered.

"Well…That may be true, but I still think we should go through the locker rooms." Vanilla said.

"Well, if that's what you want to do." Cream shrugged.

The three teams that chose Force went over to the doors that would take them into the main arena field of the stadium. Yakko pushed open the doors and everyone walked out.

However, they froze when they saw that the entire field was filled with odd-looking rabbits. When the doors opened, all of the Rabbids turned at once and stared at the three teams with blank expressions for about three seconds.

Once said three seconds were up, each and every one of the Rabbids screamed psychotically. This made the teams realize how difficult this could become.

(BEACH)

Lucky & Brian drove onto the beach with Kathy & Anne right behind them. The two teams parked their cars at the same time and, like Kathy predicted, the girls lost the footrace by a mile. Lucky grabbed the next clue and stepped aside as Kathy & Anne got on deck.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Looks like we're bailing on our cars, bro." Lucky said. "We're taking the train."

"Right. Let's bolt!" Brian said.

(KATHY & ANNE – Sixth at Clue 1)

"I sure hope we can get on the same train as those two." Kathy mused as she opened the clue and read it. "That would at least put us on an even playing field."

"Well, let's not waste any more time just standing here, then." Anne shrugged. "Come on."

The two teams raced off towards the nearby train station as the next two teams showed up. Parking their cars, the two teams raced onto the deck of the ship ad went over to the clue box to take out the next two clues.

(BLUE & PINK – Seventh at Clue 1)

(MR. & MRS. C – Eighth at Clue 1)

"Come on, Pink! We gotta get to that train station over there before we get left behind!" Blue urged.

"Okay. I'll rest on the train." Pink nodded.

"We need to hurry." Mr. C said. "We have no idea when the train will leave and we could have just missed it for al we know."

"Then let's hope not." Mrs. C nodded before looking out in the direction they had originally come from. "I wonder what happened to Donald & Goofy…"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Yakko tried to push himself past a couple of Rabbids, but all he succeeded in doing was get whacked over the head with a frying pan. It was clear that the Rabbids weren't going to let up so easily, and things were already starting to look bad.

"Hey, Wakko! Where are ya?!" Yakko called out, hoping that his little brother was getting further into the crowd than he was.

"I'm over here, Yakko!" Wakko called out, waving in the air. "I think I'm getting close!"

"Wakko, you're going in the wrong direction!" Yakko called out.

"Oh…Well, I can't help it if I'm the same height as these guys, now can I?"

Jon and Dexter, being taller than any of the Rabbids, were having an easier time navigating through the crowd, but it was getting annoying because the Rabbids were attacking their legs with blunt objects.

"Ouch!" Jon said as he looked down. "Who did that?! I demand that you make yourself known!" The guilty party then whacked Jon in the same spot again. "Ouch!"

"Quit attacking my kneecaps, you furry freaks!" Dexter shouted. "I happen to be quite fond of them!"

One of the Rabbids promptly whacked Dexter in the crotch. Dexter's eyes widened in pain as he collapsed into the crowd. The Rabbids screamed again and dogpiled on top of him.

"Well, you DID ask for it." Jon shrugged.

(BEACH)

Donald & Goofy, having gotten lost, finally arrived at the beach. The two friends quickly parked their car and rush up onto the deck of the ship to grab the next clue.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Ninth at Clue 1)

"Oh no! We need to get to that train station before it leaves on us!" Donald said in realization. "We took so long getting here that we might be too late!"

"Well, come on then, Donald!" Goofy urged.

The two friends made a mad dash off the ship and into the train station and rushed over to the nearest counter.

"We need to go to that there Rabbid Stadium." Goofy explained.

"You'd better hurry." The robot explained, handing Goofy a pair of tickets. "It's getting ready to leave."

"Right. Come on, Donald!"

The two friends quickly started running through the train station, going up a set of stairs to get to the loading platform.

"Stop that train!" Donald shouted in fear.

The two friends rushed onto the platform, but watched in dismay as the train containing the other four teams pulled out of the station. As much as the two tried to prevent it, the train had left them behind.

"The train…" Donald said in disbelief. "…It's gone."

Goofy quickly looked at the times to see when the next train would come. "Looks like we're stuck here for twenty minutes, Donald." He said.

"Twenty minutes?!" Donald asked. "But the trailing teams will be here by then!"

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The last five teams were pretty much neck-in-neck running through the airport, although Fenton & Laura were falling a bit behind due to their old age and lowered stamina. Still, everyone made it out of the airport at almost the same time, rushing out into the parking lot.

"Oh no!" Gosalyn said when she saw the remaining marked cars.

"What is it, Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

"There's only five cars left!" Gosalyn replied. "We're in the back of the pack!"

"Darn. I was hoping we got a better flight than the others." Drake said. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now. Get in, Gosalyn! I'll try to get us to the beach quickly!"

"We need to go after them, Daphne!" Fred said. "Come on!"

"I think the girls are way ahead of you, Fred." Daphne said as she got into the backseat.

Before getting in, Fred looked and saw Sasha & Angela driving off. "Great." He mumbled as he got behind the wheel.

Unfortunately for the detectives, Cloud & Tifa also managed to pass them by before leaving the airport. This left Fenton & Laura as the only team not in their car yet.

"We're in last place, dear." Laura sighed. "We desperately need to catch up."

"Don't worry." Fenton chuckled. "We're faster drivers than runners, you know."

(SPLIT TRACK)

The Rabbids were paying so much attention to beating the tar out of Jon and Dexter (both of whom were now on the ground) that they didn't notice Liz and Steff sneaking past them. There were still a few Rabbids to try and hinder the girls, but it didn't stop either of them from making it to the clue box on the other side of the field. Each of the girls took a clue and quickly made their way over to their beaten boyfriends.

"We've got clues, Dexter!" Steff said as she reached into a huge dogpile of Rabbids and pulled Dexter out of it.

"So we can finally get out of here?" Dexter asked.

"Yep! Come on! We'll open the clue outside!"

Dexter & Steff fled the scene first due to Liz having a harder time trying to pry Jon away from the psychotic rabbits. Due to all of the Rabbids still being distracted, Yakko & Wakko were able to squeeze through the crowd and grab a clue themselves. Even still, Jon & Liz still managed to get off the field before the brothers.

The instant they were outside, Dexter & Steff ripped open their clue, hoping that it would take them away from the stadium.

(DEXTER & STEFF – First at Clue 2)

Steff pulled out the blue card in the envelope and read it. "Drive yourselves to the Swamplands." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves in one of these marked jeeps to the Swamplands, a level in Rayman 2." Mr. Jowai explained. "Sitting on the dock, teams will find their next clue."_

"You see the jeeps around, Dexter?" Steff asked.

Dexter scanned the area and quickly spotted a line of fourteen jeeps sitting nearby. "Yeah! They're over there!" He said.

"Come on!"

As Dexter & Steff ran off, Jon & Liz exited the stadium, Yakko & Wakko right behind them. The two teams opened their clues at almost the same time.

(JON & LIZ – Second at Clue 2)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Swamplands." Liz read.

"Looks like we gotta take one of those jeeps over there, Wakko." Yakko pointed out.

"Faboo!"

Jon looked at Wakko for a couple seconds as everyone ran before looking at Liz. "Do you think I'd be more popular if I had a catchphrase, Liz?" He asked.

"If you do, I'll kill you." Liz replied.

"Got it."

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"I found the plunger, mom!" Cream said, pulling a plunger from a locker.

Vanilla sighed. "This is just taking too long, Cream." She admitted. "We've been at this for so long and we've just found the first item."

"Maybe we should switch tasks, then." Cream suggested.

"That may be our only choice if we want to catch up." Vanilla sighed. "Okay. Let's go to the field."

Abandoning their search, the mother and daughter started making their way to the arena field to attempt to wade through the crowd.

(TRAIN STATION)

"How much longer until the train arrives, Goofy?" Donald asked worriedly.

Goofy took another look at the clock. "About ten minutes, Donald." He replied.

Donald sighed. "I just hope that the train gets here before the other teams do." He said.

"I just don't think there's anything we can do about it, though." Goofy shrugged. "We may as well make the best of it and wait it out."

"How can you be so calm, Goofy?" Donald asked. "We're in the middle of a huge race and we've fallen behind! How can you remain calm at a time like this?!"

Goofy again shrugged. "I dunno. That's just how I am."

(SPLIT TRACK)

Cream took another look at the clue as Vanilla was getting ready to open the doors leading out into the field. "Okay. This looks more like a test of endurance." She said. "We need to wade through the crowd while they're constantly whacking us with blunt, but not very heavy, objects."

Vanilla sighed. "Lovely." She moaned. "Well, let's get this over with."

With that, Vanilla opened the doors and the two rabbits rushed out onto the field. Hearing the doors open again, all of the Rabbids turned to look at the new team, but instead of staring blankly into space and then screaming their heads off, everyone looked at Vanilla & Cream in awe.

"What's with them?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm…Not sure." Cream replied, just as confused. "In the games, they usually pounce by now."

Suddenly, all of the Rabbids parted away from each other, making a direct pathway headed straight to the clue box. The mother and daughter watched in confusion.

"Are they just…Letting us get the clue?" Vanilla asked.

"I think so." Cream nodded. "Maybe they hold respect to other rabbits or something."

Taking advantage of the situation, Vanilla & Cream went down the path and easily got to the clue box. They took out the next envelope and turned around to run outside.

"Thank you so much, guys!" Cream said.

Unknown to the mother and daughter, twelve of the Rabbids went out after them. Outside the stadium, Vanilla & Cream opened their clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Swamplands." Cream read.

Suddenly, Cream noticed that the Rabbids had followed them outside and were staring at the two in admiration. Cream shrugged "You guys know how to get to the Swamplands?" She asked.

The Rabbids nodded and started 'talking' at different times (which sounded little more than gibberish). While the mother and daughter couldn't understand what they were saying the Rabbids were pointing off in one direction and moving their hands around a good amount.

"I think they're saying that it'll take a bit to get there." Vanilla sighed. "Well, we may as well get started.

However, as Vanilla was starting to walk towards the jeeps, one of the Rabbids jumped in front of her, rapidly waving his hands, as if telling her not to go. The Rabbid then pointed off in another direction.

"You know a shortcut?" Cream asked hopefully. The Rabbid frantically nodded his head. "What do you think, mom?"

"They know the land better than we do." Vanilla shrugged. "Can you guys come with us and direct us?"

The Rabbids cheered excitedly as they ran with Vanilla & Cream to the jeep. As the Rabbids jumped into the back, Vanilla & Cream got into the jeep itself and drove off.

(BEACH)

Drake & Gosalyn drove onto the beach with Sasha & Angela right behind them. The two cars parked and the teams rushed onto the pirate ship to grab the next two clues. While Sasha & Angela managed to beat Drake there, Gosalyn managed to edge them out and grab the clue first.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN - Tenth Clue 1)

(SASHA & ANGELA – Eleventh at Clue 1)

"Take a train into the forest." Gosalyn read. "Come on, dad! Maybe we can catch the train!"

"We need to hurry, Angela." Sasha urged. "If we don't catch this train, we might get eliminated."

The two teams left the ship and started running towards the train station as the last three teams drove into view. Parking their cars, the teams raced onto the ship and took the last three clues out of the box.

(CLOUD & TIFA – Twelfth at Clue 1)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Thirteenth at Clue 1)

(FENTON & LAURA – Last at Clue 1)

"We need to hurry, Cloud!" Tifa said. "The train station's right over there!"

"We're falling behind already, Daphne." Fred noted. "If we get on this train, we'll have a better chance."

"We simply have to make this train, Fenton." Laura said. "We're in last place and if we get on this train, we'll catch up."

The three teams raced towards the train station, hoping to get onto it before it was too late.

(TRAIN STATION)

"Finally." Donald muttered as the train rolled into the station and came to a stop. The doors opened as Donald & Goofy stepped onto the train. "Now all we need to do is hope none of the others make it onto this train."

"I don't think that'll happen, Donald." Goofy replied, pointing out the window.

Donald looked out the window and saw Drake & Gosalyn and Sasha & Angela racing onto the scene. The two teams jumped onto the train. Shortly after that, the last three teams showed up, managing to get onto the train just before it was getting ready to leave.

The train's doors closed, carrying all six teams into the forest, to Rabbid Stadium.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The second train arrived at Rabbid Stadium right on time. The doors opened, allowing the four teams on the train to leave and start a footrace through the station. The four teams raced through the station and eventually rushed out into the forest at the same time, which led to another footrace leading to the clue box just outside of Rabbid Stadium. Everyone reached the box at almost the same time, although Blue was he first racer to get there.

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Split Track)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Sixth at Split Track)

(KATHY & ANNE – Seventh at Split Track)

(MR. & MRS. C – Eighth at Split Track)

"It's a Split Track." Pink said.

"I think we'd have an easier time getting through a crowd of Rabbids." Blue suggested. "Searching through the locker rooms could take a while."

"You're probably right." Pink nodded. "Okay. We'll do that, then."

"I dunno, man." Brian said. "I think we should search the locker rooms."

"But wouldn't it be easier to go through the Rabbids?" Lucky asked.

"You don't know what they're capable of, Lucky." Brian sighed. "It's NOT good."

"Okay. We'll start with the lockers."

"Let's make our way through the crowd, Anne." Kathy suggested. "I think we could get through them easy enough."

"Well, let's go check it out, then." Anne nodded.

"I'm with the girls, dear." Mrs. C pointed out. "It could end up being easier to go through the Rabbids."

"Okay. We'll do that, then." Mr. C nodded.

"I just hope we can get this done quickly." Pink said as everyone ran into the stadium. "We need to catch up with the teams in the lead."

(JON & LIZ)

"Okay. I think I've found the Swamplands on the map." Liz said. "It could take us a bit to get there, though."

"Well, we're still in the lead." Jon said. "I'm sure we can hold onto it long enough."

"That's what I hope, too." Liz nodded. "But I just can't help but feel that someone's going to get the better of us here."

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

"Turn left here, Yakko." Wakko instructed. "Just keep with the others and we should get there eventually."

"Got it." Yakko nodded. "Don't worry, Wakko. We'll pass these guys when we get to the Boss Battle."

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"Are we still on the right path, Steff?" Dexter asked.

"Yep. It looks like there's only one path to get there, so everyone's on the right track." Steff admitted. "I think that we'll arrive at the swamp at the same time."

"That's fine." Dexter nodded. "We're in the lead group, so we'll still be in the race anyway."

(VANILLA & CREAM)

The rabbits' jeep raced through the forest, cutting through it rather than taking the road around it. Sitting in the back of the jeep were eleven singing Rabbids, the twelfth one sitting on the roof.

"Are you sure these guys know where they're going, mom?" Cream asked.

Suddenly, Cream heard a tapping on the windshield. Looking up, Cream saw the twelfth Rabbid poking his head from the top, waving at her. The Rabbid then pointed to the right. Vanilla saw this and turned right at the next turn.

"I'm sure of it, Cream." Vanilla said as she continued driving.

"I sure hope this works." Cream said. "If it does, we could be ahead of the others!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

"I'm not so sure about this, anymore!" Pink shouted, having to do so to be heard over the screaming of the many Rabbids around her. "We're getting creamed here!"

"Keep going, Pink!" Blue said. "I'll try to distract them with my speed and you go in to grab the clue!"

Mr. C pushed ahead, trying to get rid of a Rabbid that had latched onto his face and was currently whacking him over the head repeatedly with a carp. "Can you see the clue box yet, dear?" He asked.

"I can see it, but these things aren't letting me through!" Mrs. C replied, pushing a couple of Rabbis out of the way. "It's not too late to switch tasks! We can still search the locker rooms with Lucky & Brian!"

"It's too late to back out now!" Mr. C replied. "We've gotta be halfway there by now!"

Meanwhile, Lucky & Brian were still searching the locker rooms, but hadn't found anything yet. Brian sighed as he shut another locker.

"Nothing in there, man." Brian pointed out.

"We've gotta be getting close." Lucky reasoned. "Keep looking!"

(SWAMPLANDS)

As it turned out, the Rabbids DID know where they were going. Vanilla & Cream showed up at the Swamplands first and no one else seemed to be around yet. The Rabbids cheered as Vanilla parked the jeep.

"There's the clue box on the dock, mom!" Cream said.

"Okay! Let's go over and get the clue, then!" Vanilla nodded.

Vanilla & Cream jumped out of their jeep and ran over to the clue box, all of the Rabbids following them like dogs. The mother and daughter reached into the clue box and pulled out the first clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – First at Boss Battle)

Vanilla ripped open the envelope and pulled out a red card. "A Boss Battle." She observed.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along the wooden dock. "In this Boss Battle, that person must allow themselves to be pulled through this swamp on water-skis. Once the racer completes one lap, they'll receive their next clue."_

"Oh! Can I do it, mom?" Cream asked. "I always wanted to water-ski!"

"Are you serious?!" Vanilla asked. "That water looks vile!"

"It must be okay if the race is letting us ski across it." Cream suggested.

Vanilla sighed. "Okay, but be careful, right?" She said.

"Thanks, mom!" Cream said quickly as she bounded off to jump onto a pair of water-skis.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Due to Blue's speed, the Rabbids were having a heck of a time trying to chase after him so they could whack him. This gave Pink the perfect opportunity to sneak through the crowd and reach the clue box. The smaller monkey pulled an envelope out of it.

"I got a clue, Blue!" Pink called out.

"Great! We'll read it outside the stadium!" Blue said as he started making a break for the main doors. The Rabbids chasing him collapsed from exhaustion.

Amongst the chaos, Kathy managed to grab a clue as well. Mrs. C slipped by and grabbed a clue herself. The two racers met up with their respective partners and ran outside after Blue & Pink.

Outside the stadium, Blue & Pink stopped running, taking the time to rip open their clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Clue 2)

Pink was the racer to open the envelope and read the cue inside. "Drive yourselves to the Swamplands." She read.

"We gotta hurry! The others are right behind us!" Blue insisted.

As the monkeys ran off to the line of remaining jeeps, the next two teams exited the stadium together, ripping open their clues at the same time.

(KATHY & ANNE – Sixth at Clue 2)

(MR. & MRS. C – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Swamplands." Kathy read.

"We'd better hurry." Mr. C said. "We lost track of Lucky & Brian and they may already be on the road by now."

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"This is hopeless, man." Lucky sighed, shutting the doors of another locker. "I think we should switch tasks."

"We've been at this long enough!" Brian pointed out. "We'll just waste time!"

"We're wasting time just sitting here!"

Brian sighed. "You're right. Okay. We'll switch tasks. Maybe we'll have better luck that way."

(JON & LIZ)

"We should be getting close, Jon." Liz explained. "Give it about five more minutes and we should be there."

"That's a good sign." Jon nodded. "We can get this finished quickly and be outta here in record time, then."

"Yeah. Our lead could vanish at any second."

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

"Keep with the others, Yakko." Wakko explained. "They're getting close and everyone's going the right way."

"No problem. I'll just stay close so we won't lose them." Yakko nodded.

(DEXTER & STEFF)

Steff looked back for what seemed like the fifth time. "We still haven't seen Vanilla & Cream for a while." She noted. "I sure hope they haven't gotten lost."

"They're probably on the way by now, Steff." Dexter assured. "They're just a bit behind us. That's all."

"I sure hope you're right."

(BOSS BATTLE)

"Oooooooo!" The Rabbids said in awe as Cream skied across the swamp, showing a surprising amount of skill for someone her age. Vanilla watched in fear as her daughter zipped along at high speeds, the boat pulling her through the swamp.

"Cream, watch out!" Vanilla called out, seeing that Cream was skiing towards a tree.

"Way ahead of you, mom!" Cream called back as she swerved around the tree and continued on.

Soon, Cream's ride was finished. The boat drove in close to the dock as Cream slowed down and jumped off her skis to land back on the dock.

"That was so awesome!" Cream said in amazement.

Vanilla sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that to me again, Cream." She said as she was handed a clue. "Oh! The next clue!" With that, Vanilla tore open the envelope. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!"

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Globox Village, the home of Rayman's best friend, Globox." Mr. Jowai said as he walked through a small village. "This village, seen only in a couple versions of Rayman 2, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated."_

"Come on, Cream! We need to go!" Vanilla urged.

Cream quickly looked at the Rabbids. "You guys know how to get to Globox Village?" She asked, receiving several frantic nods. "Great! Back in the jeep, guys!"

The Rabbids cheered as they piled into the back of the jeep again. Once Vanilla & Cream were inside the jeep, it started and was off on the road again, driving away from the swamp.

On the way out, Vanilla & Cream passed the next three teams coming in, whom watched them go by in amazement.

"No. Freaking. Way." Jon said. "They got here before us? And they FINISHED?!"

"Their jeep is loaded with those psychotic rabbit things." Liz noted. "They must have been told about a shortcut."

Jon & Liz parked their car and jumped out. As the other teams showed up, Jon & Liz rushed over to the clue box.

(JON & LIZ – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Liz announced. "Great. I haven't water-skied before."

"Then I'll do it." Jon said.

"You don't know how to water-ski either, though." Liz said.

Jon shrugged. "You did the last one. I'll do this one."

As Jon rushed over to one of the boats, the next two teams arrived. They rushed over to the Clue Box and took out the next clues at almost the same time.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Third at Boss Battle)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"Another Boss Battle." Yakko said.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Wakko said, raising an arm in the air.

"I'll do this one, Dexter." Steff said. "I know you can't water-ski all that well."

"Yeah." Dexter sighed.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Lucky & Brian looked around at all of the Rabbids in front of them, wondering how they were going to get to the clue box on the other side of the field.

"How're we going to do this, man?" Lucky asked.

Brian smirked. "Get behind me, Lucky." He said as he crouched low.

Lucky's eyes widened. "Brian, you can't be serious!" He said.

"Eat this, rabbit-things!" Brain shouted as he charged headfirst into the crowd of rabbits, shoulder first. This cause Rabbids to shoot into the air, spiraling in every direction as Brian plowed through them. Lucky sighed and ran after his friend.

Brian quickly arrived at the clue box. Lucky quickly ran over and grabbed the next clue. "Okay, man! I got it!" He said.

"Great! Now let's get out of here before those Rabbids come down from outta orbit!" Brian said as he started running.

The two sports players quickly left the stadium, and once they were outside, they tore open their next clue.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Okay, man! Let's go!" Lucky said. "We need to catch the others!"

"Right! Come on!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Although Jon and Steff were a little weirded out in seeing Wakko using his tongue to hold onto the handlebar, it didn't stop them from completing their task. Jon quickly finished one lap around the swamp and jumped to shore as Wakko and Steff pulled up shortly after he did.

Jon received a clue and quickly opened it. "Drive yourselves to the next Pitstop!" He read.

"Well, there's no way we can beat Vanilla & Cream there, so let's try for second." Liz nodded.

Wakko quickly opened up his clue as well. "Faboo! The Pitstop!"

"Great! Let's go, Wakko!"

Steff tore open the clue and read it. "Come on, Dexter! Maybe we can beat them there!" She said.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Dexter nodded.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood in the middle of the small village, on top of the Pitstop mat, awaiting the first-place team to check in. Standing by his side was Rayman's best friend, Globox. Mr. Jowai pointed off in a direction and told Globox that was where the teams would be coming from.

Soon, they heard a jeep pull up. Mr. Jowai and Globox watched in anticipation for the first-place team.

Vanilla & Cream rounded a corner, making a mad dash for the Pitstop. Right behind them, also running furiously, were a dozen Rabbids. The mother and daughter team rushed over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Welcome to Globox Village." Globox greeted.

"Thanks." Cream said with a smile.

"Vanilla & Cream…" Mr. Jowai said. "…You're team number one!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **First Place**)

All twelve Rabbids erupted in cheers for Vanilla & Cream as the mother and daughter embraced happily.

"Let me just say that we couldn't have done this without the help of these Rabbids here." Vanilla said, pointing at the Rabbids. "They've helped us get through this leg and eventually straight into first place."

(SPLIT TRACK)

The train containing the last six teams finally arrived at Rabbid Stadium. Everyone was neck-in-neck running through the train station, but eventually, when it came down to the footrace leading up to the clue box, Sasha & Angela just managed to edge out Donald & Goofy.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Ninth at Split Track)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Tenth at Split Track)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eleventh at Split Track)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Twelfth at Split Track)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Thirteenth at Split Track)

(FENTON & LAURA – Last at Split Track)

"We need to get through this quickly." Sasha said. "I say we take on the Rabbids."

"No argument here." Angela nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta take on the Rabbids if we wanna stay in the race." Donald agreed. "Come on, Goofy!"

"Your crime-fighting techniques can come in handy here, dad!" Gosalyn said. "Let's go after the Rabbids!"

"Everyone seems to be going after the Rabbids." Fred noted. "We're detectives. Maybe we should try the locker rooms."

"Sounds reasonable." Daphne nodded.

"No question." Cloud said. "Let's focus on the Rabbids."

"Yeah. We're both good fighters." Tifa nodded.

"We can't fight." Fenton sighed. "Let's go search the locker rooms, then."

"No problem, dear." Laura nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The next three teams managed to arrive at the Swamplands at almost the same time. The teams parked their cars, jumped out and ran over to the clue box, taking out the next four clues.

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(KATHY & ANNE – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(MR. & MRS. C – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"Let me do this one, Blue." Pink said. "You might be faster, but I've got better balance on skis."

"I'll do this, Kathy." Anne said. "You wait here."

"I can take care of this one, dear." Mrs. C explained. "I've done this before."

The three girls rushed off to start the task, hoping to finish quickly to get a good finishing position.

(PITSTOP)

Jon & Liz rushed into the village and quickly spotted the Pitstop. The dating couple rushed over and checked in.

"Jon & Liz…You're team number two!"

(JON & LIZ – **Second Place**)

"I knew that we wouldn't beat Vanilla & Cream here, but second is really good!" Liz said.

"Yeah. I hope we can keep this up." Jon nodded.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Fred & Daphne and Fenton & Laura were definitely proving that being a detective helps in searches. Both teams found two objects in record time and were only one item away from completing the task.

"This is dead easy!" Fred laughed. "This'll be a snap to get out of here before the others!"

"I've found the third item!" Laura called out, pulling a spatula from a locker. Daphne came running over and took one, too.

"Well, that's three! Let's get out of here!" Fenton said.

The four racers quickly left the locker room and found the desk they were to trade the items at. After handing over their items, each team was given a clue. The two teams then rushed out of the stadium to open the clues.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Ninth at Clue 2)

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Daph! We're heading to the Swamplands!" Fred said.

"After them, Fenton!" Laura shouted.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Lucky & Brian finally managed to arrive at the Swamplands. The two tall men jumped out of their car and rushed over to the clue box.

"Hey, guys! Where were you?" Kathy chuckled.

"We decided to switch tasks." Brian replied. "It was quicker that way."

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"I'm all over this one, man." Brian said.

"You sure?" Lucky asked.

"No problem." Brian replied. "I'll get this done quickly."

Shortly after Brian was sent on his way, Pink finished her task. After she was on the shore, Pink received a clue.

"Thanks." Pink said as she opened the clue. "Come on, Blue! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"Right! Let's go!" Blue nodded.

As the monkeys ran off, Anne and Mrs. C finished the Boss Battle. Both women received clues once they were on dry land again.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Kathy! Come on!" Anne said.

"Okay! Back in the jeep!" Kathy nodded.

"We need to beat them there, dear!" Mrs. C insisted. "Let's get going!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

It took a bit of effort on everyone's part, but the four last-place teams managed to get to the clue box within the huge crowd of Rabbids. Everyone rushed out of the stadium as quickly as they could and opened their clues at almost the same time.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Eleventh at Clue 2)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Twelfth at Clue 2)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Thirteenth at Clue 2)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last at Clue 2)

"Come on, Sasha!" Angela said. "We need to get to the Swampland to find the next clue!"

"Move it, dad!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Come on, Cloud!" Tifa urged.

"Get in the jeep, ya big palooka!" Donald said. "We're in last place!"

(PITSTOP)

Dexter & Steff managed to beat Yakko & Wakko to the Pitstop, checking in a full minute before the brothers.

"Dexter & Steff…You're team number three!"

(DEXTER & STEFF – **Third Place**)

"That's a lot better than what we've been getting!" Dexter said.

"I sure hope we can keep this up." Steff nodded.

Dexter & Steff stepped off the Pitstop mat to allow a newly-arrived Yakko & Wakko on.

"Yakko & Wakko…You are team number four!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – **Fourth Place**)

"Faboo!" Wakko cheered.

"'Faboo' is right, brother." Yakko said simply.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Thankfully, Brian was skillful on water skis, so he completed the task easily. As Brian got onto the shore, Lucky was handed the next and final clue.

"We're heading to the Pitstop, Brian! Let's go!" Lucky said.

"No problem! Let's split!"

As Lucky & Brian were driving away, the next two teams pulled into the Swamplands. The teams jumped out of their jeeps and rushed over to the clue box.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Boss Battle)

"I've got this one, Daphne." Fred pointed out.

"I'll handle this as well, dear." Fenton said.

The two men quickly ran off to complete their task, hoping to get out before the other.

(PITSTOP)

Blue & Pink arrived at the Pitstop first. The two monkeys ran through the village and jumped onto the mat, checking in.

"Blue & Pink…You're team number five!"

(BLUE & PINK – **Fifth Place**)

Pink nodded in satisfaction. "At least we're still in the front group."

"Yeah. Fifth out of fourteen is pretty good." Blue added.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The last four teams drove onto the Swamplands as Fred and Fenton were almost done. The teams jumped out of their cars are rushed over to the clue box, grabbing the last four clues.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(CLOUD & TIFA – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

(SASHA & ANGELA – Thirteenth at Boss Battle)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last at Boss Battle)

"Here, dad." Gosalyn said. "I'm more into sports. I'll do this one."

"I'll handle this, Tifa." Cloud stated. "This should be a piece of cake for me."

"I can hoverboard. Water-skiing can't be that much different." Angela shrugged. "I'll do it."

"I'll do it, Donald." Goofy said.

"No, you're not." Donald said. "I've seen you water-ski. I'm doing it."

(PITSTOP)

Kathy & Anne rushed towards the Pitstop, beating out the married couple of Mr. & Mrs. C. The two girls checked in.

"Kathy & Anne…You're team number six!"

(KATHY & ANNE – **Sixth Place**)

"Alright! That's our best yet!" Kathy said in victory.

"Definitely." Anne nodded.

The two girls stepped off the Pitstop mat to allow Mr. & Mrs. C to check in.

"Mr. & Mrs. C…You're team number seven!"

(MR. & MRS. C – **Seventh Place**)

Mr. C sighed in relief. "Halfway down, but still a decent position." He noted.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Fred and Fenton finished their task at almost the same time. The two men jumped back onto the shore and were each handed a clue for completing the lap.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Daphne! Come on!" Fred said.

"If we hurry, we might beat those two there, dear!" Fenton added.

The two teams rushed back into their jeeps and drove off, hoping to beat the other to the Pitstop.

(PITSTOP)

Having just arrived at the village, Lucky & Brian wasted no time in getting over to the Pitstop and checking in.

"Lucky & Brian…You're team number eight!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – **Eighth Place**)

Lucky sighed in relief. "I knew that we wouldn't beat the others because we took so long at the Split Track." He said.

"Hey, that's the best we could do with the cards we were given." Bran shrugged.

(BOSS BATTLE)

A couple of the racers stumbled a bit, but eventually, all four of the remaining racers completed the lap around the swamp. Everyone got out of the swamp and received a clue to open.

"Come on, dad!" Gosalyn urged. "This is the Pitstop!"

"She's right! We're going to the Pitstop!" Cloud nodded. "Come on!"

"We need to hurry, Angela!" Sasha said. "We're fighting to stay out of last place here!"

"Move it, Goofy! Back in the jeep!" Donald shouted.

The four last-place teams ran back to their jeeps, jumped in and drove off, hoping to stay in the race.

(PITSTOP)

It came down to a footrace, but it wasn't even close. Due to the old age of Fenton & Laura, they just couldn't keep up with Fred & Daphne, whom arrived at the Pitstop first.

"Fred & Daphne…You're team number nine!"

(FRED & DAPHNE – **Ninth Place**)

Fred sighed in relief. "Okay position. Better than we though we were going to get." He shrugged.

Fred & Daphne stepped off the mat to allow Fenton & Laura on, allowing the older couple to check in.

"Fenton & Laura…You're team number ten!"

(FENTON & LAURA – **Tenth Place**)

Fenton nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Definitely an okay position." Laura added. "We managed to beat other teams here, so I'm not complaining."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

"We're almost there, dad!" Gosalyn said. "Hang a left here!"

"Right!" Drake said as he rounded the corner.

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"Where is it?' Donald asked himself as he scanned over the map. "I'm having trouble finding it, Goofy!"

"Don't worry about it, Donald!" Goofy assured. "I'm sure we'll get there fine."

"Yeah, but I just want us to beat at least one team there." Donald sighed.

(CLOUD & TIFA)

"Turn right here, Cloud." Tifa instructed. "We're getting there."

"No problem." Cloud nodded as he turned to corner. "Let's hope we can beat the others there."

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"Keep going straight, Sasha!" Angela instructed. "We're almost at the village!"

"The Pitstop is so close, I can just taste it!" Sasha said.

(PITSTOP)

Two cars drove into the village at almost the same time. The two teams jumped out and started a footrace to the Pitstop, which one team narrowly ended up winning. The winning team breathed heavily and awaited the verdict from Mr. Jowai.

"Drake & Gosalyn…You're team number eleven!"

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – **Eleventh Place**)

Gosalyn sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad THAT'S over." She said.

The father and daughter then stepped off the Pitstop to allow the next team on.

"Sasha & Angela, that makes you team number twelve."

(SASHA & ANGELA – **Twelfth Place**)

Not having the energy to add in any input, the two girls simply sighed in relief.

Mr. Jowai an Globox patiently awaited the final safe team, looking off down the path where they would arrive. Suddenly hearing a car engine, the two watched in anticipation as the final safe team rounded the corner to come running towards the Pitstop.

Donald & Goofy ran the short distance to the Pitstop and stepped on, hoping for the best.

"Donald & Goofy…You're team number thirteen!"

(DONALD & GOOFY – **Thirteenth Place**)

Donald exhaled once. "We're still in. I just don't believe it." He said. "After the terrible luck we've been having this leg, I was thinking we'd be eliminated for sure."

Goofy smirked. "Well, that just means we'll have to try harder, then."

"You said it."

Sad music played as Cloud & Tifa ran up to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Cloud & Tifa…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Cloud nodded. "We figured that."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you're both been eliminated from the race."

(CLOUD & TIFA – ELIMINATED)

"_It's a little disappointing getting eliminated so early in the race, but it's not like it's the end of the world." Cloud said in an after-leg interview. "Tifa and I tried our hardest to stay in, but we just couldn't keep up with the others. I guess that they're a little more determined than us when it comes to the race. They must just want the prize even more."_

"_I was really hoping that we'd last a little longer, but I guess that it just wasn't meant to be." Tifa reasoned in an after-leg interview. "Hey, I'm not complaining. We lost to some great competitors, and they probably need the prize money more than Cloud and I do, so I wish everyone luck in the future, because winning this thing isn't going to be an easy task."_

"_Tifa's a close friend and she always has been." Cloud said. "She was there for me when Sephiroth struck, delivering death and destruction wherever he went. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without her, but I can tell you right now that I probably wouldn't like it. I'm glad that I was able to do the race with her even though our time on it was pretty short."_

"_Cloud's always been moody and anti-social whenever he thinks of Sephiroth, so I knew that bringing him onto this race would ease his nerves and make him open up a bit." Tifa finished. "It seemed to work, because even though we weren't racing all that long, I could tell that Cloud was having a good time. I'm glad I brought him onto this race, and I really hope I can get him to open up more in the future."_

In a slow-motion shot, Cloud & Tifa turned around and left the Pitstop. However, once Cloud & Tifa's backs were turned and were walking away, Sephiroth walked behind them, leaving as quickly as he came. Cloud looks over his shoulder the instant Sephiroth is gone, but he sees nothing, so he shrugs and continues walking.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai explained._

Steff is seen having an argument with Liz.

"_Jon & Liz get on Steff's nerves."_

"You don't criticize my boyfriend and I won't criticize yours!" Steff said.

"I'm not!" Liz insisted. "I'm just offering some friendly advice!"

We see Goofy approaching the edge of a cliff.

"_And Goofy takes a long jump."_

"You ready?" The judge asked.

"We…No. Not really." Goofy replied.

The screen went into slow-motion as Goofy looked down the cliff.

Current Standings:

1 – Vanilla & Cream

2 – Jon & Liz

3 – Dexter & Steff

4 – Yakko & Wakko

5 – Blue & Pink

6 – Kathy & Anne

7 – Mr. & Mrs. C

8 – Lucky & Brian

9 – Fred & Daphne

10 – Fenton & Laura

11 – Drake & Gosalyn

12 – Sasha & Angela

13 – Donald & Goofy

14 – Cloud & Tifa (ELIMINATED)

15 – Toad & Toadette (ELIMINATED)

16 – Bass & Roll (ELIMINATED)

Race Trivia: During my original plans for the first race, I was picturing Ratchet & Skidd being the fifth team eliminated. Obviously, it didn't turn out that way.


	5. Leg 4

Writingactor123: Thanks for you support and saying that you think my race fics are some of the best you've read, but I can't really agree with that. You should check Inspector Brown's race fic sometime. Or if you're a fan of Mario, check my favourites list and you'll find a Paper Mario 2 race fic. In fact, the guy's working on his second one, which I think is turning out to be twice as good as the first!

Author's note: Before I continue, I need to ask a favour of you guys. You see, there's an online friend of mine that has a flash series, and I do the voices of a number of the characters. The only problem is that it's not really getting the attention I think it deserves, especially since the later episodes of the series are a lot better than the earlier ones.

I know this probably sounds like some self-promotion, but if you guys want, do you think you could watch a few of his episodes and rate them? Just go to Newgrounds and search for 'TPS'. That's the name of his series.

Thanks for your time, guys.

Leg Four

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, Mr. Jowai was seen walking through a small village.

"The world of Rayman. This node just seemed to come out of nowhere, because the series didn't get as much popularity until the second game was released. Since then, Rayman himself has become one of gaming's most beloved characters." Mr. Jowai explained. "And at the edge of the node: Globox Village. This village, home to Rayman's best friend, Globox, was the third Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the thirteen remaining teams checking into the Pitstop were shown, starting with Vanilla & Cream. A clip of several of the teams eating around a large table was then shown.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period." Mr. Jowai explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

We see Kathy sleeping soundly on a bed.

"…Sleep…"

We see Jon and Dexter fleeing in terror from the twelve Rabbids that helped Vanilla & Cream get first.

"…And mingle with the other teams. Mr. Jowai finished. "Can Vanilla & Cream build on their luck from the last leg and score another first place finish? And can Donald & Goofy recover from missing the crucial train in the previous leg and climb out of last place? Vanilla & Cream, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun looked like it was beginning to rise in Globox Village as Vanilla & Cream were preparing to leave the Pitstop. The twelve Rabbids were still accounted for, staying with Vanilla & Cream and waiting to see them off. Because the sun wasn't quite up yet, Vanilla still needed a flashlight to read the next clue, which she quickly opened once the appropriate time arrived.

(VANILLA & CREAM – First to Depart)

Turning on her flashlight, Vanilla read over the clue in her hand. "Fly to the world of Aero the Acrobat." She read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book flights to the node of Aero the Acrobat, a neglected node that hasn't seen any work since the SNES days." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, teams must travel by marked car to the castle belonging to the final boss, where they'll find the next clue outside of the front doors."_

"You have sixty-four dollars for this leg of the race." Vanilla finished.

Cream pulled the money from the envelope and counted it. "It's all here mom." She said.

Vanilla turned to the group of Rabbids. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways." She said. "But thank you all very much for helping us in the last leg. We definitely wouldn't have made first had you guys not helped us."

The Rabbids waved goodbye to Vanilla & Cream as the mother and daughter rushed over to their marked jeep and jumped in, starting it and driving away in it.

"How far is it to the airport, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

Cream scanned over the map a few times before managing to locate the airport. "There it is, mom." She said. "It's probably about fifteen minutes if we hurry."

Vanilla nodded. "We don't have much of a lead on Jon & Liz." She noted. "I'll try to get us there quickly."

(JON & LIZ – Second to Depart)

Jon ripped open the envelope and pulled out another clue. "Fly to the world of Aero the Acrobat." He read.

"I've…Never heard of that world." Liz shook her head.

"Me neither." Jon added before sighing. "But I have a feeling Gosalyn will know where it is. She seems like the kind of kid that plays games a lot."

"Well, let's head out, Jon." Liz said. "Hopefully, we can catch the rabbits."

On their way out, Jo suddenly saw the group of twelve Rabbids still waving in the direction Vanilla & Cream had gone (even though the mother and daughter were already long gone). Jon nervously stepped around them as he quickly went over to the marked jeep ad got behind the wheel.

"Yeesh. What is it with those Rabbids?" Liz asked. "I know they respect Vanilla & Cream, but they've done nothing but chase you and Dexter down for most of the Pitstop duration."

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get out of here, though." Jon sighed. "I don't think I ever want to see another one of those things again."

As Jon & Liz drove off, the next team departed from the Pitstop.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Third to Depart)

"The next clue is outside the castle of the final boss." Steff read.

Dexter looked nervously at the group of Rabbids (which, by the way, was still waving after Vanilla & Cream with stupid-looking grins on their faces). "Uh…Can we get outta here, Steff? I can still feel the bruises those things gave Jon and I."

"Sure thing. Let's pull out and see if we can catch the others at the airport." Steff nodded.

The dating couple briskly left the Pitstop and got into their jeep. Thankfully, the Rabbids were too busy waving at nothing to notice the two drive off after Jon & Liz.

(AIRPORT)

Vanilla & Cream quickly entered the airport and, unsurprisingly, found it almost devoid of people, save for the people behind the various ticket counters.

"Which one should we go to, mom?" Cream asked.

"Let's try that one over there." Vanilla pointed out as the two rabbits ran over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The female robot behind the counter asked.

"We need to get on a flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Vanilla said. "The earlier, the better."

"Aero the Acrobat?" The robot asked. "My, not a lot of people go there anymore. Well, our earliest flight happens to depart at eight in the morning. Will that be okay?"

Vanilla checked her watch. "That's only in a few hours. The rest of the teams will be here by then. I guess we'll have to hope that there's not a lot of seats left." She looked at the robot behind the counter and nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(VANILLA & CREAM – First on Flight 1)

"Well, now what?" Cream asked as she left the counter with her mother.

"We wait." Vanilla sighed.

(PITSTOP)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Fourth to Depart)

"Book a flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Yakko read.

"Say, Yakko?" Wakko asked as he looked off the Pitstop for a second. "Do you think that those Rabbids over there are actually aware that Vanilla & Cream aren't there anymore?"

"Probably not." Yakko shook his head. "But we can't waste time with that, bro. Let's get outta here."

The two brothers quickly went over to their marked jeep and drove off, hoping to catch up with the others.

(AIRPORT)

Jon & Liz entered the airport and quickly spotted Vanilla & Cream sitting down on a bench.

"You suppose they went to that flight over there?" Liz asked.

"Probably, Liz. Let's go check it out." Jon nodded.

The dating couple quickly went over to the counter to order tickets, hoping that they were getting on the right one.

"We need to go to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Liz instructed. "Do you have any tickets left on your earliest flight?"

"Of course." The robot nodded. "The flight leaves at eight."

"That'll be fine, thanks." Jon nodded.

(JON & LIZ – Second on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Depart)

"We have all the money, Pink?" Blue asked.

Pink quickly counted the money in the envelope and nodded. "Yep. It's all here." She said. "Come on! Let's go!"

The two monkeys raced over to their marked jeep and jumped in, driving off towards the airport without looking back. As they did, the next team departed.

(KATHY & ANNE – Sixth to Depart)

Kathy clicked her tongue after reading the clue, as if in thought about something. "Golly. I'm drawing a blank, Anne." She said. "I have no idea what this node is."

"That makes two of us, Kathy." Anne said, shaking her head. "Come on. Let's get going."

Deciding to ignore the crowd of still-waving Rabbids, the two girls climbed into their marked jeep and drove off in it, hoping to catch everyone at the airport.

(MR. & MRS. C – Seventh to Depart)

"You have sixty-four dollars for this leg of the race." Mrs. C read.

Mr. C did a quick count and nodded. "It's all here, dear." He said. "Let's go. We'll catch everyone at the airport."

The married couple quickly went over to the remaining marked jeeps and got into theirs, driving off in it.

(AIRPORT)

Dexter & Steff came rushing through the front doors of the airport and quickly saw an open ticket counter. Without thinking of where they would end up, the two ran over.

"We need your fastest flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Dexter said.

"Our earliest flight leaves at eight." The robot said. "Will that be alright?"

"Is that definitely the earliest?" Steff asked.

"It is."

"Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(DEXTER & STEFF – Third on Flight 1)

As Dexter & Steff walked away from the counter, Yakko & Wakko (whom had arrived previously) stepped up.

"Could we possibly get two tickets on that same flight?" Yakko asked.

"Certainly." The robot nodded. "The flight leaves at eight."

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Fourth on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eighth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Lucky read. "You got the money, Brian?"

"All here, man." Brian nodded. "Let's split!"

Walking around the crowd of (yes, still waving) Rabbids, Lucky & Brian climbed into their marked jeep and drove off in the direction of the airport, hoping to catch the others.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Ninth to Depart)

Fred wasted no time in opening the envelope and reading it aloud. "You have sixty-four dollars for this leg of the race." He read. "Is it all there, Daph?"

Daphne was quick to count the money and nodded. "Yep. It's all here." She replied.

"Well, we'd better get moving, then." Fred pointed out. "The other teams are right behind us."

(AIRPORT)

Blue & Pink walked into the airport and looked around, trying to figure out where to go.

"There's a few teams sitting down over there." Pink noted. "You think we should see where they went?"

"Maybe there's a better flight around here somewhere." Blue shrugged.

"You think we should go check things out?" Pink asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Blue replied.

As Blue & Pink wandered off, Kathy & Anne darted into the airport. The girls looked around and saw the ticket counter everyone had been at and rushed over.

"We need two tickets going to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Kathy explained. "You have some tickets left on a fast flight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The robot replied. "Our quickest flight leaves at eight."

"That'll be fine, thanks." Anne nodded.

(KATHY & ANNE – Fifth on Flight 1)

Shortly after Kathy & Anne left the counter, Mr. & Mrs. C entered the airport. The married couple looked around a few times.

"You think we should look around for a good flight, dear?" Mrs. C asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Mr. C shrugged. "Let's go see if we can find something."

With that, Mr. & Mrs. C wandered off in the direction Blue & Pink had gone earlier.

(PITSTOP)

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Fenton read.

"My, we are just not into these games, dear." Laura noted. "We've heard of things like Mario and Sonic, but that's pretty much it."

"Well, we might as well head on over to the airport."

The older couple quickly left the Pitstop and went over to one of the few remaining marked jeeps and got in, driving off in it.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eleventh to Depart)

(SASHA & ANGELA – Twelfth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Drake read.

"Really?! Awesome!" Goalyn said excitedly. "That's one of my favourite classic games!"

"Somehow, I'm not very surprised that she knows about it." Sasha noted as she watched Gosalyn haul her father off towards one of the three remaining marked cars.

"Well, let's head out. Maybe we can beat them to the airport." Angela offered.

"Works for me."

(AIRPORT)

"Excuse me?" Blue said as he approached a ticket counter. "We're looking for a good flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat."

"Well, our earliest flight leaves at eight-thirty." The robot behind the counter replied. "Will that do?"

"That's pretty early." Pink pointed out.

"Yeah." Blue nodded. "Okay. We'll take two tickets."

(BLUE & PINK – First on Flight 2)

Pink turned her head and saw Mr. & Mrs. C approaching. "Guys, this flight leaves at eight-thirty." She said.

"You think we should take it, dear?" Mr. C asked.

"That's a pretty early flight." Mrs. C nodded. "Let's go for it."

"Okay." Mr. C said as he approached the counter. "Can we get two tickets for the flight they just got?"

(MR. & MRS. C – Second on Flight 2)

Meanwhile, at the main entrance to the airport, Lucky & Brian rushed through the front doors. Seeing the ticket counter, the athletes ran over. Once they got to the counter, Fred & Daphne entered and lined up behind them.

"We need to get on a fast flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Lucky said.

"We have two seats left on the flight leaving at eight." The robot said. "Is that okay?"

"Definitely." Brian said, flashing a thumbs-up. "We'll take two tickets."

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Last on Flight 1)

As Lucky & Brian high-fived and walked off to sit with the others, Fred & Daphne approached.

"Do you have any other flights going to that world?" Fred asked. "It's urgent that we get there as fast as we can."

"Well, Hyrule Airlines has a flight leaving at eight-thirty." The robot said. "You might want to go over there and see what they have."

"Hyrule Airlines!" Daphne said. "Got it!"

The two detectives rushed off to find the other airline as Lucky & Brian sat down with everyone else on the leading flight.

"It's good to see that you guys made it!" Cream said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, kid." Brian chuckled. "Hey, at least it'll be a good race to the Pitstor for all of us."

(PITSTOP)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last to Depart)

Donald ripped open the clue and read it over. "C'mon, Goof!" He said. "Let's go catch up at the airport!"

"Right!" Goofy nodded as he picked up his backpack.

As the two friends left the Pitstop, they saw the group of Rabbids still waving off after Vanilla & Cream. The two looked at each other, then at the Rabbids again.

"Uh…You guys ARE aware that Vanilla & Cream are long gone, right?" Goofy asked.

Almost instantly, all twelve Rabbids froze in place, then looked at Donald & Goofy with questioning glares. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before walking off.

"Gee…I wonder how long they were gonna be doing that if we DIDN'T tell them." Donald said, an eyebrow raised.

"Gawrsh. I don't think we wanna know, Donald."

"Probably not."

(AIRPORT)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Third on Flight 2)

"Thank you." Fred said.

"We're only a half hour behind." Daphne noted. "Maybe we can catch up."

Fenton & Laura rushed onto the scene and went over to the counter, almost as if they were given directions.

"We were told that you have an eight-thirty flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Fenton said. "Do you think we could get on?"

"Of course." The robot nodded. "I have plenty of seats left."

(FENTON & LAURA – Fourth on Flight 2)

"Thank you very much." Laura nodded.

At the front of the airport, the next two teams arrived at almost the same time. Seeing the open airline, they rushed over. This time, Sasha & Angela won the race.

"We need a fast flight going to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Sasha instructed.

"I'm sorry, but our fastest flight is full." The robot said.

"Man. Really?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. You might want to check out Hyrule Airlines, though. They have a flight leaving half an hour later."

"Great! Thanks!"

Shortly after the two teams ran off, Donald & Goofy arrived. They watched the two teams run off and looked at each other.

"I think we should follow them, Goof." Donald said. "From the looks of things, they already tried that counter there."

"Okay. Let's go." Goofy nodded.

The footrace between the two teams out in front finally ended with Sasha & Angela again beating Drake & Gosalyn. The two girls approached the counter.

"We were told about an eight-thirty flight to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Sasha said.

"You'd be right. Would you like tickets?" The robot replied.

"Please."

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fifth on Flight 2)

Sasha & Angela left the counter, which allowed Drake & Gosalyn to walk up.

"Can we possibly get on the same flight?" Drake asked.

"Certainly."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Sixth on Flight 2)

While Drake & Gosalyn were getting tickets, Donald & Goofy arrived and lined up behind them. When their turn came, they approached.

"We need to get to the world of Aero the Acrobat." Donald explained.

"Uh…I beg your pardon?" The robot asked.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "The world of Aero the Acrobat!"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh…Maybe I should do this, Donald." Goofy offered. "We need to get to the world of Aero the Acrobat."

"Oh. Certainly. Our earliest flight leaves at eight-thirty." The robot replied, seemingly unaware of Donald throwing another berserk tantrum.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Last on Flight 2)

"_All thirteen teams are now flying towards the world of Aero the Acrobat on two different flights." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first flight, scheduled to arrive at one in the afternoon, contains Vanilla & Cream, Jon & Liz, Dexter & Steff, Yakko & Wakko, Kathy & Anne and Lucky & Brian. The second flight, which is to arrive half an hour later, carries Blue & Pink, Mr. & Mrs. C, Fred & Daphne, Fenton & Laura, Sasha & Angela, Drake & Gosalyn and Donald & Goofy."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

The instant the first plane's doors were open after landing, the six teams inside unleashed themselves upon the unsuspecting node. The race wasn't even close. Lucky & Brian had everyone beat by a mile, although Kathy was managing to keep at a steady pace herself. By the time everyone was out of the airport, Lucky & Brian were already running towards the line of marked cars.

Quickly counting the cars, Brian smirked. "Sweet! We're first!" He said as he rushed over to one of the cars.

"Great! That means that none of the others got on any flights we didn't know about!" Lucky nodded as he jumped behind the wheel. "You try and locate the castle, pal. I'll drive."

Kathy watched Lucky & Brian driving off and looked towards the crowd of oncoming racers. "Come on, Anne! They're getting away!" She called out.

"I'm coming!" Anne replied. "Maybe they won't find the castle right away. That'll give us a chance to get ahead."

"Hey, you've got better eyes, Anne." Kathy said. "How about you try to find the castle on the map and I'll drive?"

"Sweet vehicular homicide! NO!"

"Awwww!"

Jon & Liz quickly reached their car, but because they had to run a bit further, they couldn't get out of the parking lot before Dexter & Steff, whom had a closer car.

"I'll start looking for the castle, Jon." Liz said. "You just try and stay with those two."

"On it." Jon nodded.

Slightly panting, Vanilla finally arrived at the marked car she and Cream were to take. "Cream, you look at the map and try to find that castle." She instructed. "I hope we can stay with everyone."

"We'll have our work cut out for us then." Cream noted as she watched Yakko & Wakko driving away. "In our group, we're in last."

"What?" Vanilla asked as she looked up and indeed saw the two brothers driving away. "Drat! Come on, Cream!"

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"Don't let up, Steff!" Dexter said as he looked back and saw Jon & Liz continuing to tail them. "If we slow down too much, they'll pass us!"

"I'm trying to keep them behind us, Dex." Steff assured. "You just focus on finding that castle."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I haven't found it, yet." Dexter mused.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"I think I found the castle, mom." Cream said. "Just follow this path here and keep going until I tell you to turn right."

"Great job, Cream!" Vanilla replied. "We'll get there in no time, now!"

"Hopefully, some of the others get lost or something." Cream said hopefully.

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

"Okay, we're here…And the castle is there…" Wakko said as he read the map. "Let's see…If we take a right turn at the ketchup stain and then go past the two large soda spills, we should get there before we reach this blotch of mustard here."

Yakko sat in silence. "Wakko, in English, please?" He said.

"Oh. We should be getting there in about twenty minutes."

"Works for me. We just need to stay with the others and hope for the best."

The six teams raced through the node, neck-in-neck with each other, although some teams were getting passed along the way. The six cars drove through the node for a while until a creepy-looking castle came into view.

"There it is, mom!"

"Speed up, Jon! We're almost there!"

"Yee-haw! There's the castle!"

While several of the teams struggled to beat each other to the castle, one team was way too far ahead to get close to, probably due to their lead out of the airport parking lot.

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Is that it, man?" Lucky asked as he looked at the oncoming castle.

Brian looked at the map again. "Yeah! That's it, Lucky!"

"Sweet deal! Let's kick it into gear, then!"

The oversized sports players were quick to arrive at the front door to the castle, where they indeed saw the clue box sitting outside it.

"There's the clue box!"

"Move it! Move it, man!"

As the other teams were coming close, Lucky & Brian opened up the clue box and took out the first envelope.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Clue 1)

Brian tore open the envelope and pulled out another blue card. Opening it, he read it. "Drive yourselves to the Funland Amusement Park." He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to this amusement park, which served as a somewhat frustrating level in Aero's first adventure." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, teams must search out this go-kart racetrack, where they'll find their next clue."_

Brian suddenly noticed something else in the envelope and pulled out a green card. "Dude! A Cheat Code! Should we use it?" He asked.

Lucky laughed. "You kidding? We're in first!" He replied. "Let's save it for someone at the back of the pack."

Lucky & Brian quickly darted towards their car as the next teams arrived. A short race occurred, with on team narrowly edging out the other.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second at Clue 1)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Third at Clue 1)

"You think we should attempt the Cheat Code?" Kathy asked.

Anne shook her head. "We're in a decent position and we can still beat the boys. Let's save it for another time." She suggested.

"I'm with the girls, Wakko." Yakko noted. "Let's save the Cheat Code and go for the regular clue."

"Faboo!"

"I've been spending most of the race so far trying to figure out what 'Faboo' means, Yakko." Anne said. "Care to explain?"

"Well…Uh…" Yakko said, not really sure how to answer the question. "You see…Uh…Why don't you tell them, Wakko?"

"Okay." Wakko shrugged. "You see. 'Faboo' is like 'Narf' or 'Poit' or even 'Zort' if you stretch it."

"Uh…Yeah. We're gonna go, now." Anne said as she and Kathy rushed back to their car. In the meantime, the next three teams arrived. The last of the first six clues were taken as Yakko & Wakko drove off as well.

(JON & LIZ – Fourth at Clue 1)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fifth at Clue 1)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Sixth at Clue 1)

"I don't think we should use the Cheat Code yet, Liz." Jon said. "We still have a chance to catch up."

"Yeah. Let's continue on to the Amusement Park." Liz nodded.

"Oh! Amusement Park!" Cream said in excitement. "Come on, mom!"

"But what about the Cheat Code?" Vanilla asked.

"Who cares? The Amusement Park will be way more fun!"

"So we should leave the Cheat Code, then?" Dexter asked.

Steff nodded. "The people at the back will need it a lot more than we do." She replied.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Dexter said as he went back over to their marked car. "I wonder when they'll be landing, anyway…"

Steff quickly checked her watch as she got behind the wheel. "We'd better step on it. The second plane's probably landed by now." She said.

(Flight 2 – Landing)

The seven teams on the later flight wasted no time in racing out of the airport, because they all knew very well that they were behind. Everyone raced out of the airport at almost the same time, but in the home stretch, Sasha & Angela managed to pull far enough ahead to reach their car first.

"Come on, Sasha! We need to move it!" Angela urged as she jumped into the backseat.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Sasha & Angela pulled out of their parking spot and drove off as everyone else reached their respective cars at almost the same time.

"After them, Blue!" Pink shouted. "We can't let them get away!"

"On it!" Blue replied as he threw their car into gear. "You try and find the castle, Pink!"

"Move it, ya big palooka!" Donald shouted as he jumped into the backseat. "I'll try to find the castle while you get out outta here!"

Goofy jumped behind the wheel and drove off after Blue & Pink. "Gotcha, Donald!"

"Oh, dear! We've fallen behind, dear!" Laura noted.

"Not for long, Laura. Come on! Let's go!" Fenton said determinedly.

"Yeesh, this backpack feels like it weighs a ton." Mr. C said as he threw his backpack into the trunk of his car.

"The race is starting to take it's toll on everyone, dear." Mrs. C replied. "We can't let that bother us. Come on!"

"Fred, we've fallen behind!" Daphne said. "We need to get moving so we can catch up!"

"I know that, Daph! Let's go!" Fred nodded.

"Dad, are you REALLY this out of shape?" Gosalyn asked.

"I didn't get any sleep on the plane. So sue me." Drake muttered as he jumped behind the wheel of the last car and drove off after everyone.

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"I found the castle, Goofy!" Donald said. "We just need to stay on this road until I tell ya to turn right."

"Hey! You found it pretty fast, Donald!" Goofy noted. "We're probably the only ones that know how to get there right now!"

"I doubt it." Donald replied. "I bet you at least one other person managed to find it by now."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

"Okay, here's the castle." Gosalyn pointed to the map. "Dad, stay with the others until I tell you to turn."

"No problem, Gosalyn." Drake replied. "I have to admit that you're pretty good with a map. That was pretty quick work."

"Hey, if I'm going to take over the superhero stuff when you get too old, I've gotta have good eyes." Gosalyn replied with a smirk.

"Hey! Who said anything about that?!"

(SASHA & ANGELA)

Angela looked out the back window. While the girls had a good lead, Blue & Pink were starting to catch up. "Sasha, the monkeys are right behind us! Step on it!" Angela said.

"If I go any faster, we'll break the speed limit." Sasha replied. "The last thing we need is a speeding ticket that could cost us the race."

Angela sighed as she watched Blue & Pink continue to gain on them.

(FRED & DAPHNE)

"How good of a chance do you think we have to catch up?" Daphne asked.

"Well, if some of the teams in the lead pack get lost, we might have a chance." Fred replied.

"Yeah. There's always the hope." Daphne sighed.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"Cream, I think we're lost." Vanilla said as she looked around. "I can't see any signs around here and the other teams broke away long ago."

Cream sighed as she looked over the map. "I don't know, mom." She admitted. "I think you're right, though. I think we missed a turn back there."

"Well, we'd better go retrace our steps, then." Vanilla sighed as she turned around.

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"We should be approaching the Amusement Park soon." Dexter said as he looked over the map in his hands.

"And the athletes are still too far ahead to catch." Steff added. "We'll just have to hope we can pass those two at the next task."

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Hey, man! There's the Amusement Park up there!" Brian pointed out, making Lucky look off into the distance, where there was indeed a large amusement park.

"Sweet!" Lucky said as he stepped on the gas. "Are the others still behind us?"

Brian looked out the back window and indeed saw a car tailing them. "Yeah. It's the Budehuc girls." He replied. "We've still got some lead, but there's no way we're gonna lose them."

"We're just gonna have to search for the go-kart track faster, then." Lucky concluded. "Ready for some running?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brian nodded.

The two members of the USA Sports Team drove into the parking lot for the Amusement Park with Kathy & Anne following suite shortly afterwards. By the time Kathy & Anne parked their car, Lucky & Brian had already torpedoed into the park.

Rushing into the park, Lucky & Brian looked around for a bit before spotting a map of the park nearby. Rushing over to it, the two friends looked it over for a few seconds.

"There it is." Lucky said, pointing to a spot on the map. "Come on, B! Let's fly!"

Kathy & Anne entered the park in time to see Lucky & Brian leave the map and run off. The two looked at each other, smirked and gave chase.

"Those two know where to go, now!" Anne said. "If we can keep up, they'll lead us right to the next clue!"

"I know, but even that's gonna be a chore." Kathy said. "Those two are just so tall that they're taking great big steps as they run."

Kathy was right. Because of the huge steps they took as they ran, Lucky & Brian had no worries about getting passed and beat the girls to the go-kart track with almost no problem. Spotting the clue box by the entrance, the two friends rushed over and took the first envelope from it.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Boss Battle)

Lucky tore open the envelope and pulled out another red card. "Boss Battle." He announced as he opened the card.

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team cannot proceed until the task is finished." Mr. Jowai said. "In this Boss Battle, that racer has to climb into one of these go-karts and complete one lap around the course in two minutes. Once the racer completes the lap in the given time, they'll be given their next clue."_

"I think I should do this, Brian." Lucky said.

"Yeah. You're a better driver than I am." Brian nodded.

As Lucky raced onto the track, Kathy & Anne darted onto the scene. Seeing the clue box, the two girls ran over and took the next clue from it.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second at Boss Battle)

"It's another Boss Battle." Anne announced.

"Oh! I'll do it, Anne!" Kathy said.

"You sure?" Anne asked.

"Well, I've ridden the horses a lot at Budehuc." Kathy replied. "How can this be much different?"

"More than you'll realize." Brian mumbled to himself as Kathy ran out onto the track.

By the time Kathy had gotten onto the track, Lucky had already jumped into a purple go-kart and had driven off. Kathy climbed into a red go-kart and gave chase.

As she did, the next two teams raced onto the scene. While the Warners far outclassed Dexter & Steff in the endurance department (due to being toons), the dating couple beat them out due to getting a head start back at the parking lot.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Third at Boss Battle)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Dexter nodded. "I'll do this one, Steff." He said. "I'm a master at go-karts."

"I thought that was Freakazoid." Steff replied with a smirk.

"It's the same thing." Dexter said quickly.

"No offense Wakko, but I don't trust you enough to drive a go-kart." Yakko said. "You'd probably just eat the tires anyway."

"And the steering wheel." Wakko chipped in brightly.

(CASTLE)

The trailing seven teams battled to stay ahead of each other, trying to get to the castle first. However, like the pack of teams out front, one team was too far ahead to catch up to. Eventually, the castle came into view, and everyone saw it coming up.

"There it is, dear! It's just over there!"

"Step on it, dad! We need to beat the others there!"

"Is that the castle?…Yeah! Fred, there it is!"

"Sorry, Pink. There's no way I can catch those two now…"

The lead team pulled up to the front of the castle and parked their car. Jumping out, the two girls ran over to the clue box and took the next clue out of it.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the amusement park." Angela read, not bothering to pick up the Cheat Code card.

"Angela, come on! The others are coming!" Sasha urged.

The two girls jumped back into their car and drove away as Blue & Pink showed up with Fred & Daphne right behind them. The two teams ran over to the box and pulled out the next clues.

(BLUE & PINK – Eighth at Clue 1)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Ninth at Clue 1)

"You think we should use the Cheat Code?" Blue asked.

"No way! We still have a chance!" Pink replied as she read the clue. "Come on!"

"I don't think we should go for the Cheat Code, either." Fred noted. "Come on, Daph. Let's stay with the group."

"Right." Daphne nodded.

The next two teams arrived at that time. As Fred & Daphne left the scene, the next two clues were taken from the box.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Tenth at Clue 1)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Eleventh at Clue 1)

"Let's leave the Cheat Code for now, dad." Gosalyn suggested. "Let's try to stick with the rest of the teams."

"Right." Drake replied. "Well, we're going to the amusement park, so let's get going."

Donald, on the other hand, looked excited to see the green card in the envelope. "Cheat Code!" He announced. "Goof, this is our big chance to get ahead!"

Goofy nodded. "Let's take it, then." He replied.

"_This is the first of only two Cheat Codes on the entire race. The first team to complete the task on it can skip all tasks and go directly to the Pitstop." Mr. Jowai said as he walked along a bridge in the woods. "However, once a team has completed a Cheat Code, they can't use another one for the remainder of the race. For this Cheat Code, teams must drive themselves to the woods and follow this marked path to this bridge. Once there, both members of the team must do a three hundred-foot bungee jump from the bridge. Once they both complete the task, they'll be given their next clue."_

"The woods." Donald read. "Come on, Goofy!"

Donald & Goofy jumped back into their car as the last two teams ran onto the scene and took the last two clues from the box.

(FENTON & LAURA – Twelfth at Clue 1)

(MR. & MRS. C – Last at Clue 1)

"Should we attempt the Cheat Code, Laura?" Fenton asked.

Laura looked over the Cheat Code and shook her head. "A bungee jump? Definitely not."

"Okay. Let's keep going, then."

"We're in last place, dear." Mrs. C sighed. "Should we attempt the Cheat Code?"

"Donald & Goofy looked pretty excited." Mr. C noted. "They're probably going to attempt it."

"Okay. We'll just need to try and beat everyone else, then." Mrs. C nodded.

(BOSS BATTLE)

After getting lost, the last two teams in the leading pack finally came upon the amusement park and went in. It didn't take them long to find the racetrack, where the other racers were still attempting to complete. Running over to the clue box, the teams took the next two clues from it.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Sixth at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, Liz." Jon said. "I'll try to get it done quickly."

"Go on, mom! You can do it!" Cream urged.

"Are…You sure, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"Driving a go-kart's so much fun! You need to have some fun once in a while!"

"Well…Okay. I'll give it a shot." Vanilla nodded.

As Jon and Vanilla darted out onto the track, Lucky pulled up to the finish line and looked at the judge.

"Did I complete the lap on time?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." The judge replied. "You missed the mark by a good amount."

"Darn." Lucky sighed. "I'll just have to try again, I guess."

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"There's the woods." Donald pointed out as Goofy drove them down the road. "Now, the clue said to look for the marked trail, so let's keep our eyes open."

Goofy nodded as he drove towards the woods. "Gawrsh, I sure hope we can get ahead with this." He added.

"I sure hope no one else has gone for the Cheat Code yet." Donald said. "If not, we have a good shot to get ahead and get back in the game."

Eventually, the two friends came upon the entrance to the woods, where they indeed saw one of the race flags sitting at the side of the road. Goofy drove into the woods and continued on.

"Okay, Goof. Keep with the race flags." Donald instructed. "I'll keep my eyes open and direct you along the way."

"This won't take long, I hope." Goofy noted.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Kathy realized that driving a go-kart was definitely a lot harder than riding a horse, because the first few times she attempted the task of completing a lap in two minutes, she missed the mark by at least thirty seconds.

Eventually, Kathy pulled up to the finish line again and looked at the judge. "Did I make it this time?" She asked.

"You did better, but still not good enough." The judge replied. "You'll have to try again."

Kathy sighed as she stepped on the gas again, taking off to attempt another lap.

Meanwhile, Dexter was beginning to have problems with trying to steer his go-kart around the track. His kart struck several barriers and almost ran into several of the other racers as they drove along the track.

"Man. I didn't think it would be this hard." Dexter said. "I just thought that since Freakazoid could drive these things, it would be only natural for me to do it as well."

Standing to the side and leaning against the fence off the track, the watching racers simply cheered on the racers driving.

"You're doing great for your first time driving, mom!" Cream called out, looking out from between the bars of the fence. "Just keep going!"

"You're doing great, Lucky!" Brian called out. "I know you haven't been on a go-kart in seven years, but stay with it and you'll be fine!"

"Dexter, watch out!" Liz shouted, seeing that Dexter had almost ran into Kathy from behind. "Try not to force the wheel when making the wider turns!"

Standing beside her, Steff looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Don't tell my boyfriend how to drive!" She said.

"I'm sorry, but what could I do?" Liz asked. "He almost hit Kathy in there."

"Well, YOUR boyfriend isn't doing so hot, either." Steff pointed out. "You don't see ME telling him what to do."

"I'm just worried that he'll hurt himself or someone else out there." Liz insisted.

"Look. You don't criticize my boyfriend, and I won't criticize yours!" Steff said.

"I'm not!" Liz insisted again. "I'm just offering some friendly advice!"

Steff sighed and turned her head, continuing to watch Dexter drive around the course.

"_Steff just surprised me with her outburst. She seems like a nice girl, so something like that just seemed out of character for her." Liz explained in an after-leg interview. "I didn't mean any harm. I was just worried for everyone's safety with Dexter's driving and thought that it would be better if I threw in my two cents."_

After swerving to avoid Dexter one more time, Lucky pulled into the finish line again and looked up at the judge. "Hey! Did I do it this time?" He asked.

This time, the judge nodded. "You did. You beat the time by about three seconds." He said. "You can come get your clue."

Lucky whooped and jumped out of the go-kart, running over to the clue box beside the chair the judge was sitting on and taking out the first clue. As Lucky ran off, Dexter pulled up to the finish line.

"I take it I didn't do very well." Dexter said.

"No offense kid, but I'm glad I'm sitting up here." The judge said. "You're going to have to try again."

With his clue in hand, Lucky raced out to the waiting racers, where Brian was looking just as excited as he was.

"You did awesome, man!" Brian said as he ran over.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Clue 2)

Lucky ripped open the envelope and pulled the blue card from in it. "Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the Big Top Circus, where Aero the Acrobat works." Mr. Jowai explained. "Outside of the main tent, teams will find their next clue."_

Brian looked over at the racetrack as Lucky read and saw Kathy jumping out of her go-kart. "Lucky! Step on it!" He said. "Kathy just finished!"

"Huh?!" Lucky asked as he looked and saw Kathy running over with a clue. "Snap! Come on, B!" He said.

By the time Kathy arrived at Anne's side again, Lucky & Brian had already run off.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." Kathy read.

"Come on, Kathy! The athletes just ran off!" Anne urged.

"Right! Let's go!"

(DONALD & GOOFY)

"There's the bridge, Goof!" Donald pointed out. "I can see the race flags!"

"Let's park this thing, then!" Goofy nodded.

After parking their car, the two friends jumped out and ran out onto the bridge, where they saw a race judge standing at the middle.

"Is this where we have to attempt the Cheat Code?" Donald asked. "Has anyone taken it, yet?"

"Nope. You guys are the first ones." The judge replied. "The task is simple. You each simply have to do a bungee jump off this bridge and you'll get let off at the bottom."

Donald nodded and stepped forward. "I'll go first!"

As Donald prepared to jump, Goofy nervously looked down. He swallowed hard as he watched his friend prepare to leap off the bridge.

"_Not a lot of people know this, but my son Max and I had a near-death encounter with a waterfall once." Goofy admitted in an after-leg interview. "Since then, I just haven been into heights as much as I used to. Max is the only one that knows about it. Garsh, I never even told Mickey and Donald about it."_

Goofy watched as Donald leapt off the bridge, performing his half of the task. Donald fell for the full three-hundred feet before slowly coming to a stop. This meant that it was Goofy's turn, so the dog allowed himself to get ready for his jump.

"You ready?" The judge asked.

"Well…No. Not really." Goofy replied, looking over the bridge at Donald, whom was waiting on the ground far, far below.

Biting his tongue and swallowing once more, Goofy closed his eyes and leapt off the bridge.

"AAAAAHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOOEYYYY!!!!!!!"

As quickly as it started, Goofy's bungee jump was finished, but he didn't seem to realize it. Even after getting unhooked from the cable, Goofy fell flat on his back.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Cheat Code Completed)

Donald, in the meantime, was handed a clue. "Thanks, pal." He said as he ripped open the envelope. "Congratulations on completing the Cheat Code. You may now skip all tasks and go directly to the Pitstop." He read.

"_Having won the Cheat Code, Donald & Goofy may now skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop, Aero's trailer in the Big Top Circus." Mr. Jowai explained. "They will be driven there in this limo, so they don't need to worry about getting there on their own."_

"Hey! You mean that we're gonna be driven there in that limo?!" Donald asked as Goofy stood up. "Great! Goofy, come on!"

"I just hope we didn't lose too much time." Goofy said as he followed Donald over to a parked limo.

"You did fine, Goofy. We're definitely still in this!" Donald said as he jumped inside the limo. "The Big Top Circus, please!" He said to the driver.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Dexter sighed as he drove off again, attempting another lap in the kart. He was definitely improving, but he still had a ways to go. If he wanted to get out of here before the other teams showed up, he knew he'd have to hurry.

Jon pulled up to the finish line and looked at the judge. "Did I do it this time?" He asked.

"Only just barely, but you managed to do it." The judge nodded. "You can come up here and get your clue."

"Alright!"

Jon wasted no time in getting out of his kart and running over to the clue box, taking out the next clue. As Jon ran over to Liz again, Vanilla pulled into the finish with Yakko behind her.

"Did I do it, yet?" Vanilla asked.

"You did." The judge nodded. "Congratulations. You can come get your clue."

As Vanilla got out of her kart, Yakko looked up at the judge. "What about me? Did I do it?"

"I'm afraid not." The judge replied. "You'll have to do it again."

As Vanilla took her clue, Jon arrived back at Liz's side and ripped open the next clue.

(JON & LIZ – Third at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." Jon read.

"Let's go, Jon! The rabbits finished!" Liz urged.

As the dating couple ran off, Vanilla stepped over to her daughter and ripped open her clue as well.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Maybe we can still catch Jon & Liz." Vanilla mused. "Come on, Cream!"

"You did so great on the track, mom!" Cream added. "We have a chance to come in first again!"

"That's if no one went for the Cheat Code." Vanilla replied. "And I highly doubt that."

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"You find the circus, bro?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah. I found it." Brian nodded. "Give it about ten minutes and we should get there."

Lucky nodded. "That's good. We need to stay in this." He said.

"Hey, if we try hard enough, maybe we can finish first!" Brian said optimistically.

"I doubt it, man." Lucky sighed. "Some team in the back probably went for the Cheat Code. Heck, they're probably on the way to the Pitstop by now."

(KATHY & ANNE)

Still tailing Lucky & Brian, the girls chased after the two friends, hoping to complete the next task ahead of them.

"Stay with them, Anne." Kathy instructed. "They're going the right way and I can't find a quicker way to get there."

"Okay. I'll just keep following them." Anne nodded. "We'll just have to try beating them at the next task."

"We've got determination." Kathy shrugged. "I say we have a chance."

"There's always the hope."

(BLUE & PINK)

"Is that the amusement park coming up, Blue?" Pink asked, leaning into the front seat of the car a bit.

"That's gotta be it." Blue nodded. "Let's step it up!"

"It's too bad we're not going to get there first." Pink sighed. "Those girls just passed us when we least expected it and now they're too far ahead to catch."

"We just need to focus on completing the task ahead of us faster." Blue nodded.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

Angela looked out the back window and saw the tiny car in the distance starting to get larger. "Sasha, the monkeys are starting to gain on us!" She said.

"They're still a ways back." Sasha replied. "Just don't worry. We'll get there first."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Angela replied. "We need to worry about beating Blue in a footrace if we don't get there far enough ahead of those two."

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Dexter continued to beat the two-minute time limit on the racetrack, Yakko pulled into the finish line and looked at the judge confidently.

"I'm pretty sure I did it this time." Yakko said. "Am I right?"

"You are." The judge nodded. "You can come take your next clue now."

Yakko jumped out of his kart and went over to the clue box, taking the next envelope out of it. Running just as quickly, Yakko then rushed over to greet his brother to open the clue.

As Yakko did, Dexter pulled up to the finish line again. He looked up at the judge pleadingly. "Please tell me I managed to complete the lap this time." He said.

"Don't worry. You did." The judge nodded. "You can come get your clue now."

"Finally." Dexter sighed as he got out of his kart.

As Dexter scrambled to get his clue, Yakko reached Wakko and ripped open the clue in his hands.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Come on, Wakko! Let's go!" Yakko said.

"Right! Let's go!" Wakko nodded.

As the brothers fled the scene, Dexter finally came over. Steff sighed in relief as she went over to greet him.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." Dexter read.

Steff looked down the pathway of the amusement park and saw another team coming in. "Dexter, come on!" She urged. "Here come the teams from the back of the pack!"

Acting quickly, Dexter started running, dashing past the team that came running towards the go-kart track.

"Hey! That was Dexter & Steff!" Angela pointed out.

"Great! We have a chance to catch up!" Sasha noted as she rushed over to the clue box and took out the next envelope.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Seventh at Boss Battle)

"I'll do this one, Angela." Sasha said. "I'm the better driver."

"That you are." Angela nodded. "Go right ahead."

Almost instantly after Sasha rushed onto the track, Blue torpedoed onto the scene, Pink running behind. The instant Blue got to the clue box, an envelope was in his hand.

(BLUE & PINK – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"Oh, this is DEFINITELY all me." Blue said.

"No argument here." Pink nodded. "Go ahead."

Blue raced out onto the track and jumped into the first go-kart he saw. As he drove around the course, the next two teams raced onto the scene, grabbing the next two clues at almost the same time.

(MR. & MRS. C – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Boss Battle)

"I think I should do this one, dear." Mr. C said.

"Yeah. I never really got into the go-karts." Mrs. C nodded.

"Oh, one of us has to drive these things?" Fenton asked. "Well, I suppose I should do this one."

"If you want, dear." Laura agreed.

The two men went out onto the track to attempt the Boss Battle as the final two teams raced onto the scene, taking the last clues at almost the same time.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Twelfth at Boss Battle)

"Oh! A go-kart!" Daphne said. "I'll do this one, Fred!"

"Can I do it, dad?" Gosalyn asked. "You'd probably be horrible at driving one of those anyway."

"Hey!"

(PITSTOP)

The limo containing Donald & Goofy drove onto the property of the Big Top Circus, starting to drive past the different tents. Sitting in the backseat, Donald & Goofy looked around in awe.

"Wow! Just look at the size of this circus, Goof!" Donald said. "I thought that this node wasn't that big or popular!"

"Well, I guess anything's possible here." Goofy noted. "After all, the game's lead character makes his home here."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Donald remembered.

The limo continued driving until it finally drove towards a trailer with a star on the front of it. Looking out the window, Donald & Goofy saw Mr. Jowai standing on a Pitstop mat outside the trailer, Aero the Acrobat standing beside him.

"There's Mr. Jowai!" Donald said.

"Let's go!" Both friends shouted as one as they jumped out of the limo.

Donald & Goofy joyfully ran towards the Pitstop and jumped onto the mat, awaiting the verdict.

"Welcome to the Big Top Circus." Aero, whom looked about Donald's height, greeted.

"Thanks, pal." Donald said.

"Donald & Goofy…" Mr. Jowai said. "…You're team number one!"

(DONALD & GOOFY – **First Place**)

"Alright!!" Donald shouted, shoving both fists into the air. "We did it, Goofy! We're on top!"

"It took a few legs, but we finally managed to pull it together!" Goofy nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, back at the entrance to the Big Top Circus, the next two teams drove onto the scene. Parking their cars, the two teams raced into the lot and looked around.

"Which one's the main tent?" Lucky asked as he looked around.

"The biggest one, bro." Brian said. "Come on! I see it!"

Kathy heard this, but only when Lucky & Brian started running did she act. "Ack! Anne, they're running towards the main tent!" She said.

"Well, let's go catch them!" Anne nodded.

The two teams raced towards the main tent, which was, of course, the biggest one on the lot. However, once again, Lucky & Brian won the race by a mile. Running over to the clue box, the athletes took the first clue out of it.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – First at Split Track)

"Just as we thought, man." Brian announced, pulling a yellow card from the clue. "A Split Track. 'High' or 'Low'?"

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked along the ground inside the main tent. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'High' or 'Low'. In High, teams must go into the tent and walk a tightrope one-hundred feet off the ground. Once each member grosses to the other platform, they'll receive their next clue. While this is a potentially frightening task, teams with guts can finish quickly. In Low, teams must go to this marked area on the lot and sweep around it until they uncover a message written on the ground. While the task isn't scary, sweeping around for a message only five inches long could take a long time."_

"Dude, there's no way we'll be able to walk a tightrope." Brian said. "We're gonna have to sweep the grounds."

"Yeah. It stinks, but we're gonna have to go do that, then." Lucky nodded.

As the athletes ran off, Kathy & Anne finally arrived at the clue box. The girls reached inside and pulled out the second envelope.

(KATHY & ANNE – Second at Split Track)

"This is our big chance to get ahead, Anne!" Kathy noted. "If we hurry and walk the tightrope, we might be able to beat those two to the Pitstop!"

"Well, I'll probably be terrified, but if it'll get us up front, I say we go for it." Anne agreed.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Blue torpedoed into the finish line and came to a screeching halt, then looked up at the judge. "How'd I do?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try again." The judge replied. "While you made up for lost time at the end, you just didn't seem to have much control at the start."

Blue sighed and drove off to attempt another lap. "This is a heck of a lot harder than the unicycle." He mused. "I thought this would be easier."

As Blue raced off, Sasha pulled up to the finish line, hoping that she had managed to complete the task. Thankfully, she passed and was granted access to the clue box. The feline-like girl grabbed the next envelope and scrambled over to her partner before tearing it open.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." Sasha read.

"Come on! We can still catch the others!" Angela said.

Daphne pulled up to the finish line next. By some bizzare stroke of luck, Daphne drove a near-perfect lap, and thus passed the challenge. Ignoring the amazed looks the watching racers were giving here, Daphne grabbed the next clue and rushed back to Fred.

"How the heck did you do that so fast, Daph?!" Fred asked.

"You might say that I'm experienced at things like this." Daphne replied with a smirk as she ripped open the clue in her hands.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to the Big Top Circus." Daphne read.

"Come on, Daph! Maybe we can beat the girls there!" Fred urged.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Lucky & Brian arrived on the scene with the huge, dirt-covered area a while ago and were currently sweeping around, trying to uncover the clue that was written on the ground.

"Man. Just look at all of this." Lucky sighed. "The clue could be anywhere here."

"Well, we just need to keep at it, man." Brian replied. "If we switch tasks now, Budehuc's gonna beat us to the Pitstop."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. We'd best stick with this task." He finished.

Inside the main tent, Kathy & Anne had just managed to climb to the top of the first platform that the tightrope was attached to.

"Which of you is going first?" The judge asked.

"That would be me." Kathy replied.

After looking down at the net fifty feet below, Kathy looked up and grabbed hold of another rope that would help her pull herself across. Kathy started walking out onto the tightrope and Anne bit her nails, knowing that she'd have to do this as well.

Outside the main tent, Jon & Liz darted onto the scene with Vanilla & Cream right behind them. The two teams ran over to the clue box and took out the next two clues.

(JON & LIZ – Third at Split Track)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Split Track)

"What do you think we should do, Liz?" Jon asked.

"Are you up for some tightrope walking?" Liz asked back.

"Well, not really, but if it'll get us done quicker, let's do it."

"That's the spirit!"

"Come on, mom! Walking a tightrope would be so much fun!" Cream insisted.

"I…I just don't know about this, Cream." Vanilla hesitated.

"But this'll help us stay at the front of the pack!"

"Well…Okay. We'll walk the tightrope."

"Yay!!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Blue pulled up to the finish line again and looked at the judge. "I'm pretty sure I did it this time, right?" He asked.

"You did. You can come get your clue, now." The judge replied.

Sighing in relief, Blue jumped from his kart and raced over to the clue box, taking out an envelope and running back over to Pink.

As Blue ran off, Fenton pulled up to the finish line and passed as well. The aging detective was quick to grab another clue from the box and ran back over to join his wife.

(BLUE & PINK – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Let's go, Pink!" Blue urged. "We're falling behind!" 

"I know! We need to hurry!" Pink nodded as the two monkeys ran off. About the same time they did, Fenton ran over to his wife.

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Come on, dear! We need to catch up now that we're behind!" Fenton pointed out.

"You've got that right, Fenton." Laura nodded. "Come on!"

The two teams ran off as Mr. C and Gosalyn managed to pass the challenge as well. The two received the final clues and ran over to join their respective partners.

(MR. & MRS. C – Eleventh at Clue 2)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Twelfth at Clue 2)

"We're almost in last place, dear." Mr. C pointed out. "We need to up the ante!"

"Come on, dad! We can't lose, now!" Gosalyn said.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Thankfully, there were three tightropes in the main tent, which meant that each of the three teams could attempt the task at the same time. Because of their head start, Kathy had already crossed to the other platform on her tightrope, and only had to wait for Anne to walk across as well. Liz and Cream were walking at the same time, but Cream looked like she was ahead a few steps.

"Almost there." Anne murmured, not looking down. "Almost there."

"Come on, Anne!" Kathy called out from the platform. "You've only got one-quarter of the rope left to walk!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, Kathy!" Anne replied. "Please don't rush me!"

Meanwhile, Lucky & Brian were still sweeping around their marked area, neither of them having come upon the small writing they were to uncover.

"This is freaking taking forever." Lucky sighed. "How long have we been at this?"

"I dunno, but we can't stop now." Brian replied. "We've been here too long to switch tasks."

"I know. It's just that this is getting so frustrating." Lucky noted.

Brian didn't hear his friend, because he had caught sight of what looked like a small, black letter he had just uncovered. "Hey, Lucky! I think I found it!"

Lucky instantly snapped to attention. "You did?!" He asked.

Brian swept faster and quickly uncovered what he had found. Indeed, it was a small writing on the ground. While it was small, the letters were still plainly visible.

"Aero's Trailer!" Brian read.

"_Teams must now make their way on foot to Aero's Trailer, which is located somewhere on the circus grounds." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked beside a trailer. "This trailer, which is home for the star of the show, Aero himself, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"That's where we need to go, man!" Brian said as he looked towards a judge. "Is that spot somewhere on the grounds?"

Receiving a nod, Brian turned to Lucky. "Come on, man! This might be the Pitstop!"

"Right! Let's split!" Lucky nodded.

With that, the two athletes ran off, hoping to get to the Pitstop first.

Meanwhile, back inside the main tent, Anne finally stepped onto the platform on the other side of the tightrope, resulting in a sigh of relief from the shaken blonde.

Kathy, in the meantime, was handed a clue, which she promptly ripped open. "Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!"

"The Pitstop?" Anne asked, looking up. "We'd better hurry, then. The athletes might have finished their task already."

"Right! Let's go!"

The two girls climbed down a nearby ladder, going downwards until they were both safely on the ground again. As soon as they were, the two girls rushed out of the main tent, hoping to reach the Pitstop first.

Back at the entrance to the circus, the next two teams finally showed up. Getting out of their cars, the two teams ran into the circus and quickly spotted the clue box outside the main tent. The two teams ran over, grabbing the next two clues at almost the same time.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Fifth at Split Track)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Sixth at Split Track)

"Let's walk the tightrope, bro." Yakko suggested. "That's the quicker task."

"Okay." Wakko nodded.

"I think we should walk the tightrope as well, Dexter." Steff said. "We might be able to finish faster that way." 

Dexter sighed, but nodded. "Okay. If you want to do it, we'll do it." He replied.

The two teams then ran off towards the main tent. Shortly after they did, Sasha & Angela managed to catch up. The two girls ran over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Seventh at Split Track)

"What do you think, Angela?" Sasha asked.

"Well, more teams are probably going for the tightrope walking, because that is said to be the quicker task." Angela replied. "However, if there's not enough ropes to walk, there might be a wait there."

"Good thinking. That means it might actually be quicker to go sweep." Sasha nodded.

"Exactly. Let's go check it out."

The two girls darted off as Fred & Daphne darted onto the scene. Going over to the clue box, the dating couple took the next clue out of it.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Eighth at Split Track)

"I think we should go for the tightrope walking." Daphne suggested. "It can't be THAT hard."

"Yeah. The race wouldn't let us do it if it was too dangerous." Fred agreed. "Okay. Let's go."

Inside the main tent, Liz and Cream both managed to cross to the other platforms and were waiting for Jon and Vanilla, both of whom were almost to the other side as well. Yakko had just started walking across while Wakko awaited his turn. Dexter & Steff stood on one of the platforms, waiting for one of the teams to finish.

Vanilla stepped onto the platform on the other side of the tightrope. As her mother bent over to catch her breath, an excited Cream was handed a clue.

"You did great, mom!" Cream said brightly as she ripped open the clue in her hand. She then let out a gasp. "Mom! We're going to the Pitstop!"

"Great. Come on, Cream." Vanilla said. "Let's get down from here and get over there."

As it turned out, Jon wasn't as close as he thought he was, because he didn't manage to step onto the platform until just after Vanilla & Cream climbed down the ladder. Liz was handed a clue, which she quickly opened.

"Jon, come on! We're going to the Pitstop!" Liz said. "Let's go!"

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, which was sitting outside of a trailer, awaiting the next team to check in. Aero, standing at his side, was barely tall enough to look into Mr. Jowai's stomach. Even thought the first team had already checked in, Mr. Jowai pointed out the direction the teams would be coming from.

Suddenly hearing frantic footsteps, the two looked off in the direction the noises were coming from as the second-place team raced onto the scene.

"There's the Pitstop!"

"I see it! Let's go!"

The team raced over to the Pitstop and jumped onto the mat, checking in. Mr. Jowai looked back and forth between the two members of the team.

"Kathy & Anne…You're team number two!"

(KATHY & ANNE – **Second Place**)

"Alright!!" Kathy shouted in victory. "Second place! That's our best yet!"

"Too bad that we couldn't get first, though." Anne lamented.

"Who cares?! We're still got second!" Kathy asked joyfully.

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, man!" Lucky saw.

"Looks like anyone coming from the main tent would have had a head start going there, then." Brian added.

"Well, let's just hope for the best, then." Lucky nodded.

The two athletes ran over to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Lucky & Brian…You are team number three!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – **Third Place**)

"Well, we figured that someone would go for the Cheat Code, and the girls probably beat us here as well." Lucky nodded. "Hey, third's the best we could get here. I'm not complaining."

"You said it, man." Brian nodded with a grin.

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"This doesn't seem so bad." Sasha noted as she swept around another marked area. "We should have the writing uncovered before too long."

"Yeah. I just hope that it's before the others complete the other task." Angela nodded before she caught a glimpse of what looked like a black letter. "Sasha! I think I found it!" She exclaimed as she started sweeping faster.

"Wow! That was fast!" Sasha realized.

"Aero's trailer!" Angela read. "It's gotta be somewhere on the grounds!"

"Then let's go while we still have a slight lead!" Sasha nodded.

At the front of the circus, Blue & Pink torpedoed over to the clue box outside the main tent. Blue wasted no time in taking the next clue out of it.

(BLUE & PINK – Ninth at Split Track)

"We need to catch up, so walking the tightrope might be able to help us do that." Pink noted. "Heck, we'll get this done faster than anyone else!"

"Definitely." Blue smirked in anticipation. "Let's go watch their surprised faces."

"Oh, I can't wait!!"

The two monkeys raced into the tent as Fenton & Laura came onto the scene. The married couple quickly went over to the clue box and took out the next clue.

(FENTON & LAURA – Tenth at Split Track)

"There's now way we'd be able to walk the tightrope." Fenton decided. "We'll have to sweep."

"Right. Let's go, dear." Laura nodded.

The two ran off as the last two teams came running onto the scene, running over to the clue box and taking out the next clues.

(MR. & MRS. C – Eleventh at Split Track)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Twelfth at Split Track)

"I say we go walk the tightrope." Mr. C suggested. "The way that sounds, it's the quicker task."

"I'm with him, dad." Gosalyn added. "I say we go walk the tightrope. It should be a breeze for you, anyway."

(PITSTOP)

Vanilla & Cream, because of their head start, managed to beat Jon & Liz to the Pitstop. The two rabbits ran over to the map and jumped on, knowing that they were still in the race.

"Vanilla & Cream…You're team number four!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Fourth Place**)

"That's great!" Cream said excitedly. "We did the bets we could, and we finished as high as we could get!"

Vanilla nodded. "Absolutely. I'll definitely take the placing." She said.

(NEARBY)

"Looks like the rabbits beat us, Liz." Jon said.

"That's okay with me, Jon." Liz replied. "We know we're still in."

Holding hands, the dating couple ran over to the Pitstop and stepped onto the mat together.

"Jon & Liz…You're team number five!"

(JON & LIZ – **Fifth Place**)

"Thank you." Jon said with a smile.

(SPLIT TRACK)

With Wakko crossing onto the platform, the Warner brothers had completed their task. Dexter was waiting for Steff to come across and Daphne had just started the task for her team. With the Warners done, Blue & Pink had a rope open to cross.

Yakko quickly opened up the envelope he was given. "Come on, Wakko! We're going to the Pitstop!" He said.

"Faboo!"

The brothers started going down the ladder as Blue stepped onto the rope. After pausing for a couple of seconds to get the feel of how the rope felt, Blue torpedoed across the rope, holding onto the support rope with only one hand. Passing by Steff and Daphne, Blue reached the other platform in a matter of seconds.

"Alright! That's gotta be a new personal best!" Blue laughed. "Your turn, Pink!"

"H-How the heck did you do that?!" A surprised Dexter asked from the platform beside him.

"Hey, when you ride a unicycle as much as I do, you tend to get used to this sort of stuff." Blue chuckled.

Everyone watched in shock as Pink scurried across the rope amazingly quickly as well. She didn't go as fast as Blue, but she still managed to pass a surprised Steff and Daphne, reaching the other side in a matter of seconds as well. The instant Pink was across Blue had the envelope in his hand.

"Thanks a lot." Blue nodded as he ripped open the envelope. "Come on, Pink! We're going to the Pitstop!"

Blue & Pink quickly went over to a ladder and climbed down, ignoring the bewildered looks everyone was giving them.

"_I'm still amazed at how easily and quickly Blue & Pink were able to complete that task." Daphne said in an after-leg interview. "They managed to pass everyone else and get out of there within minutes of entering the tent. It really made me feel slow going across the rope, but I really tried my best to press on anyway."_

Eventually, Steff managed to cross to the platform. After she did, Dexter was given the next clue.

"We know where we're going, so maybe we have a chance of catching up!" Dexter said after reading the clue.

"Catch a speedster like Blue?" Steff quizzed. "You DO know that's virtually impossible, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

(PITSTOP)

Sasha & Angela, upon spotting the Pitstop, wasted no time in running over. The two girls jumped onto the mat together and awaited the verdict from the portly host.

"Sasha & Angela…You're team number six!"

(SASHA & ANGELA – **Sixth Place**)

"Alright! We snuck into the top half!" Angela said.

"Great work, Angela!" Sasha added. "Now I bet everyone's going to see us as a force to reckon with!"

(SPLIT TRACK)

Drake, with his experience as Darkwing Duck, also made short work of the tightrope. He didn't get across as fast as Blue & Pink, but it was still pretty fast. As Fred and Mr. C came walking across the tightrope, Gosalyn had already got on and was frantically catching up to them, being almost as skilled at this as her father.

Gosalyn managed to beat the other racers to the other platform. The instant she was on the other side, Drake was handed an envelope, which he quickly opened.

"Come on, Gosalyn! We're going to the Pitstop!" Drake said.

"Alright! Let's go, dad!" Gosalyn jumped in.

(PITSTOP)

Although Blue & Pink tried to catch up, Yakko & Wakko had too much of a head start to beat. The brothers raced towards the Pitstop and checked in as Blue & Pink ran onto the scene.

"Yakko & Wakko…You're team number seven!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – **Seventh Place**)

"Hey, that's pretty good." Yakko nodded. "About halfway there."

"Hey, we'll do better in the next leg, Yakko." Wakko said. "I can feel it in my stomach."

"Isn't that your stomach growling?"

"…Oh. Right."

The brothers stepped off the mat and allowed Blue & Pink to get on and check in.

"Blue & Pink, that makes you team number eight."

(BLUE & PINK – **Eighth Place**)

"We managed to catch up, but we're starting to slip." Blue sighed.

"Hey. We're still in. That's all that matters." Pink noted.

(NEARBY)

"You see the Pitstop, Steff?" Dexter asked.

"Um…Yes! There it is over there!" Steff said.

The dating couple quickly ran over and jumped onto the mat, checking in.

"Dexter & Steff…You're team number nine!"

(DEXTER & STEFF – **Ninth Place**)

"Man. We REALLY fell behind there." Dexter sighed.

"We'll make up for it in the next leg, Dexter." Steff assured.

(SPLIT TRACK)

"I don't know where this writing could be." Fenton sighed. "We've probably searched everywhere and we still haven't found it, yet."

"Well, then we're sure to come upon it, soon." Laura replied before catching sight of the writing on the floor. She briskly swept the remainder of the dirt off of it so she could read it. "Dear, I found it! It says to go to Aero's trailer!" 

"You found it? That's wonderful!" Fenton said. "I only hope we aren't too late!"

Meanwhile, in the tent, Fred and Mr. C managed to complete the tightrope task at almost the same time. Both teams were handed clues.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop." Fred read.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Mr. C added.

"Come on, Freddie!" Daphne said. "We might be the last two teams!"

"Hurry, dear! We have to beat them!" Mrs. C urged.

The two teams scrambled down the ladders and ran out of the tent, although Mr. & Mrs. C left last due to the former stopping on the ladder for a second to look down.

(PITSTOP)

A confident Drake & Gosalyn jogged over to the Pitstop and stepped on together. Drake had a smirk on his face, because he knew that they were still in the race.

"Drake & Gosalyn…You're team number ten!"

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – **Tenth Place**)

Drake nodded. "We'll take it this time, thanks." He said.

It took a bit of wandering, but the next safe team found their way to the Pitstop. Running over, the team stepped onto the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai looked at the two team members. "Fred & Daphne…You're team number eleven!"

(FRED & DAPHNE – **Eleventh Place**)

Daphne sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad that's over." She said. "This just really wasn't our day."

"Well, we'll just need to try harder in the next leg." Fred nodded.

Mr. Jowai and Aero patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. Aero took the time to stretch, flexing his bat wings at the same time. It didn't take too long for the pair to hear another set of footsteps, which made them snap to attention. The pair awaited in anticipation as the final safe team raced into view.

Running as fast as they could, Mr. & Mrs. C scrambled towards the Pitstop, Mr. C almost tripping a couple of times on the way over. The married couple eventually arrived at the Pitstop and stepped on.

"Mr. & Mrs. C…You're team number twelve!"

(MR. & MRS. C – **Twelfth Place**)

Mrs. C sighed in relief. "Oh, you have NO IDEA how good it is to hear that." She said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "I thought we'd be eliminated for sure."

"It's alright. We're still in the race, dear." Mr. C assured. "We still have a chance to catch up in the next leg."

Sad music played as Fenton & Laura ran towards the Pitstop and stepped on, checking in.

"Fenton & Laura…" Mr.Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

"We thought as much." Fenton nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

"Well, thank you for having us either way." Fenton said with a slight smile.

(FENTON & LAURA – ELIMINATED)

"_We knew that we'd go eventually. In fact, we were expecting ourselves to be eliminated first." Fenton said in an after-leg interview. "However, we managed to last four legs and finish above some more-fit teams that should have gotten further than they should have. Just knowing that we managed to outlast them is hard to grasp, but I'm definitely not complaining about anything."_

"_This has certainly been an amazing experience, no matter how short it was." Laura said in an after-leg interview. "We went to places we never knew existed and we had a good time doing it. Just doing this race was a feat in itself, but in all honesty, I loved every minute of it, even when we placed down to the back of the pack. This is definitely one adventure I'll never be able to forget."_

"_Laura's always been the love of my life and she always will be." Fenton chuckled. "We've been inseparable ever since we were in school, so it was just only natural that she become the one to marry me. Just having her with me on the race made the whole experience much more enjoyable, and I feel extremely honoured that she's my wife, because there are many times where I feel I don't even deserve her."_

"_I'm so glad I was able to do this race, let alone with my dear husband." Laura finished. "He's always been there for me and put me above his job as a detective. Oh, he's always made me feel so special, and I always try to make it up to him. I know that he'll never stop being that adventure-loving detective I married, but I really wouldn't have it any other way."_

In a slow-motion shot, Fenton & Laura turned around and left the Pitstop. The married couple walked past several small tents and trailers before turning a corner and walking out of sight.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai explained._

Several teams are seen wandering around on a hill, looking around.

"_Teams get confused looking for a clue."_

"Where the heck IS it?" Jon asked.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Lucky scratched his head.

"How hard could this be?" Vanilla sighed in frustration.

We see Blue & Pink in a car, driving somewhere.

"_And on the way to the Glitch, two teams start a rivalry."_

"We have no choice." Pink said. "We have to use the Glitch."

"I know. I'm just worried what they'll do to us afterwards." Blue sighed.

The screen went into slow-motion as Blue shook his head worriedly.

Current Standings:

1 – Donald & Goofy

2 – Kathy & Anne

3 – Lucky & Brian

4 – Vanilla & Cream

5 – Jon & Liz

6 – Sasha & Angela

7 – Yakko & Wakko

8 – Blue & Pink

9 – Dexter & Steff

10 – Drake & Gosalyn

11 – Fred & Daphne

12 – Mr. & Mrs. C

13 – Fenton & Laura (ELIMINATED)

14 – Cloud & Tifa (ELIMINATED)

15 – Toad & Toadette (ELIMINATED)

16 – Bass & Roll (ELIMINATED)

Race Trivia: For the second race, I was contemplating having Geese & Krauser getting eliminated in the same manner as Joker & Harley: Causing some trouble for another team but getting the tables turned on them. I decided against it because I didn't want it to seem repetitive…


	6. Leg 5

Inspector Brown: Actually, the idea of Donald & Goofy getting escorted to the Pitstop came from the actual race. In race 3, Dennis & Andrew were taken to the Pitstop in a limo upon completing the Fast Forward (unfortunately, it didn't help them and they were eliminated).

Orange Sora: I'll try to answer all of your questions. Out of the worlds you suggested, Spyro probably has the best chance of making it, because I'm not familiar with Pokemon. However, I AM planning an Intersection sometime in the race, but I'm waiting until there's fewer teams left. As for non-eliminations, I don't think there'll be any in this race. When I first decided to do sixteen teams, I knew it would be as long as an actual race without having any non-elimination legs, but now I just find it harder to keep track of sixteen teams. However, if I ever do a fourth race, I'll only have twelve teams and include non-eliminations as well.

Leg Five

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the leg started, Mr. Jowai was seen walking outside a trailer on a circus lot.

"The world of Aero the Acrobat. Truly an underrated node, even though the franchise has spawned not only a sequel and spinoff, but also a port on a recent handheld system." Mr. Jowai explained. "And in the middle of the node's year-long circus lot, the trailer of Aero the Acrobat. This trailer, which the node's main hero makes his home, was the fourth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe."

Clips of the twelve remaining teams were seen checking in, starting with Donald & Goofy. A clip of Wakko scarfing down hot dogs from a circus vendor was then seen.

"After checking into the Pitstop, teams received a mandatory rest period." Mr. Jowai explained. "This allowed them to eat…"

We see Blue sitting in a chair, asleep, with his long legs propped up on a stool.

"…Sleep…"

We see Pink, Kathy and Gosalyn sitting in the bleachers of the main tent, watching the circus.

"…And mingle with the other teams." Mr. Jowai finished. "Having used their Cheat Code, can Donald & Goofy remain in the lead for a second leg? And can Mr. & Mrs. C manage to climb out of last place and make up for the previous leg? Donald & Goofy, whom were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later."

(PITSTOP)

The sun was in the sky as the two best friends stood on the Pitstop mat, awaiting their departure time. Because it was in broad daylight, no flashlight was needed to read the clue, which Donald ripped open excitedly when the appropriate time arrived.

(DONALD & GOOFY – First to Depart)

"Where're we goin', Donald?" Goofy asked, curious of the destination.

Reading the clue, Donald's eyes lit up. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy! The world of Mario!" He read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to the airport and book flights to the world of Mario, one of the most popular nodes around and the first node to be present in all three races." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once they land, they must travel by taxi to Star Hill. Somewhere on this huge, purple hill, teams will find their next clue."_

"We gotta search for Star Hill." Donald explained. "You ready, Goofy?"

"Oh, definitely." Goofy nodded. "When we get to the airport, we'll have so much of a lead, we'll have time to find the best flight!"

"You said it!"

The two friends grabbed their backpacks and high-tailed it out of the circus. Even though they had a comfortable lead on the rest of the teams, they wanted to make sure that they got to the airport quickly so they would have time to scout out better flights.

Eventually, the two arrived at the line of twelve marked cars just outside the grounds. Quickly finding theirs, Donald & Goofy jumped in and drove off, Donald navigating and Goofy behind the wheel.

"Ya find the airport, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I remembered where it was on the map earlier, so we're good." Donald replied. "Just follow my directions and we should get there quickly."

"If we don't run into any traffic." Goofy reminded.

It took the two a good amount of their lead, but Donald & Goofy eventually arrived at the airport. Finding a parking spot, the two jumped out of their car, grabbed their backpacks and raced into the airport.

"So what do we do?" Goofy asked.

Donald quickly whipped out a piece of paper. "We start going to the different airlines and see what types of available flights they have." He explained. "Then, after we finish, we go for the one that leaves first."

"Alright. Sounds goo to me." Goofy nodded before looking at his watch. "But we'd better hurry. From the looks of things, our lead's pretty much up by now."

"Then let's get started." Donald suggested as the two wandered off.

(PITSTOP)

(KATHY & ANNE – Second to Depart)

Kathy quickly ripped open the clue and read it. "Fly to the world of Mario." She read.

"Great! Let's go!" Anne urged. "We'll catch Donald & Goofy at the airport!"

The two girls rushed off the Pitstop mat and fled the scene. Not long after they left, the next team departed from the Pitstop.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Third to Depart)

"You have fifty bucks for this leg of the race." Lucky read.

Brian pulled the money from the envelope and quickly counted it. "It's all here, man." He proclaimed.

"Sweet. Let's split!" Lucky said.

The two athletes raced after Kathy & Anne with hopes of catching up. However, by the time the two friends made it to the marked cars, Kathy & Anne had already driven off.

"Well, no matter." Lucky shrugged. "We're still in third place, then."

"We'd better get moving, then." Brian suggested.

(AIRPORT)

After making a quick scan of the airlines, Donald had jotted down the different times for each flight and quick details of each one. The two friends stood to the side after checking the last airline.

"So what do you make of it, Donald?" Goofy asked, standing over his friend.

"Let me see…" Donald replied as he scanned his notes. "Well, look at this. Even though this flight leaves later, it arrives before the others."

"So we're taking that one?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Donald nodded. "And it's off by itself a bit. People may not think about looking around over here."

"Let's go to that airline, then." Goofy nodded.

The two friends wandered back over to the airline they had deduced had the best arrival time and approached the counter.

"We need to get to the world of Mario as fast as possible." Donald explained. "We'd like to take two tickets on that flight leaving at eleven."

(DONALD & GOOFY – First on Flight 1)

(PITSTOP)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Fourth at Depart)

"You have the money, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"It's all here, mom." Cream piped up.

"Alright. Let's get moving. Jon & Liz are directly behind us." Vanilla urged.

The two rabbits stepped off the Pitstop and ran off to locate the marked cars. As they did, the next team departed.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Mario." Liz read. "I'm afraid I've never really been into the video games, Jon. I'm not sure where in that node we're going."

Jon took to clue and read it over. "I do. I played that game a good amount when it first came out." He explained.

"Great! Then we should have no problem!"

(AIRPORT)

Kathy & Anne darted into the airport and quickly saw Donald & Goofy sitting down.

"You think they got on that flight over there?" Kathy asked, pointing at a nearby airline.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Anne shrugged. "We might as well check it out."

Completely unaware of the mischievous smirk Donald was wearing, the girls approached the nearby counter.

"We're looking for a fast flight to the world of Mario." Anne instructed.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at eleven-thirty." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"That's pretty early." Kathy commented.

"It is." Anne nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(KATHY & ANNE – First on Flight 2)

As Kathy & Anne left the counter, Lucky & Brian arrived. Seeing the girls leave the counter made the athletes go over themselves.

"We need to go to the world of Mario." Lucky said. "You have any tickets left on your fastest flight?"

"Yes, we do. Our earliest flight arrives at eleven-thirty."

"Hey, sounds great." Brian replied. "Could we get two tickets?"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Second on Flight 2)

Sitting down nearby, Goofy looked at Donald questioningly. "Why did we sit over here again, Donald? The airline we got tickets for is a good ways away."

"But if we sit down here, it'll make people think we got tickets on that flight, which arrives later." Donald replied with a smirk. "Because of that, fewer teams get on the flight we got."

Goofy found it a little hard to understand, but got the general idea of what Donald's plan was. He decided to shrug it off and continue sitting.

(PITSTOP)

(SASHA & ANGELA – Sixth to Depart)

"Fly to the world of Mario." Sasha read.

Angela quickly pulled the money from the envelope and counted it. "Okay. We've got the money. Let's get moving before all of the good flights are taken."

"Right. Let's move." Sasha nodded in agreement.

The two girls rushed through the circus grounds and eventually came upon the marked cars. Getting in, they drove off to the airport with hopes of finding a good flight.

(AIRPORT)

Due to some quick thinking on the road, Jon managed to pass Vanilla & Cream and arrive at the airport first. Entering the airport, the dating couple looked around.

"You think we should look around, Liz?" Jon asked.

"That would probably be our best bet." Liz nodded. "Let's see what we can find."

As Jon & Liz wandered off, Vanilla & Cream showed up. The two rabbits quickly saw the open airline and went over.

"We'd like to get to the world of Mario as quickly as possible." Vanilla instructed.

"Well, we have a flight arriving at eleven-thirty." The woman replied. "Is that alright?"

"I think that's early enough." Vanilla nodded. "We'll take two tickets, please."

(VANILLA & CREAM – Third on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Seventh to Depart)

"Come of, Wakko! We need to move!" Yakko urged. "If we hurry, maybe we can get a good flight!"

"Right! Let's go, Yakko!"

The two brothers leapt off the Pitstop mat and made a break for it, running through the circus, wanting to get a head start on the team that departed next.

(BLUE & PINK – Eighth to Depart)

"Yeah, that's right! You boys had BETTER run!" Pink shouted at the retreating Warners. "We'll catch up to you so fast that-"

"I don't think they're listening, Pink." Blue replied as he casually ripped open the clue. "Come on. We'll catch up on the road."

The monkeys ran off, chasing after Yakko & Wakko. As they did, the next team departed.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Ninth to Depart)

"I sure hope we can make up for the last leg." Dexter mused as he ripped open the clue.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Steff assured. "The main thing we need to worry about is finding a good flight."

"Right." Dexter nodded. "Well, let's go."

(AIRPORT)

Sasha & Angela entered the airport next. Spotting the open airline, the two girls looked at each other.

"You think we should find another flight?" Angela asked.

"The closest one to the front door probably has all of their seats sold out anyway." Sasha nodded. "Let's go see if we can find something else."

Meanwhile, Jon & Liz managed to stumble upon another open airline. Curiously, the dating couple approached.

"We're looking for a good flight heading to the world of Mario." Jon explained. "Do you have anything arriving early?"

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at noon." The man behind the counter replied. "Is that alright?"

"That's pretty early." Liz noted.

"Okay. We'll take two tickets." Jon nodded.

(JON & LIZ – First on Flight 3)

At the main entrance to the airport, Yakko & Wakko burst through the front doors. Quickly spotting the open airline, the brothers raced over.

"We need to get to the world of Mario." Yakko explained.

"We have two more tickets for our earliest flight." The ticket agent explained.

"Really?! We'll take them!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Last on Flight 2)

(PITSTOP)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Tenth to Depart)

Gosalyn quickly opened the envelope, knowing that the teams behind them wanted to get moving. "Fly to the world of Mario." She read. "Awesome! Let's go, dad!"

"Gosalyn, wait!" Drake said. "We need to count our money!"

Unfortunately, Gosalyn didn't seem to pay attention, as she had already leapt off the Pitstop and bounded off in the direction the marked cars were in. Drake sighed and raced after her, allowing the next team to depart.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Eleventh to Depart)

"You have fifty dollars for this leg of the race." Daphne read.

Fred quickly counted the money in his hand as he and Daphne stepped off the Pitstop. "It's all here, Daph." He pointed out.

"Okay! Let's go!" Daphne replied.

The dating couple raced off after the father and daughter as the last team finally departed from the Pitstop.

(MR. & MRS. C – Last to Depart)

"Hopefully, we'll catch up at the airport." Mr. C sighed. "We did terrible in the last leg."

"We'll meet everyone else at the airport for sure." Mrs. C nodded. "We just need to get a good flight."

The married couple quickly left the Pitstop, rushing after the two teams that had departed just before them.

(AIRPORT)

"So you're out of tickets for your best flight?" Pink asked. Blue, Dexter and Steff stood around her as she spoke, awaiting the ticket agent's response.

"Unfortunately, yes." The woman replied. "I think Lakitu Airlines has an open flight, though."

"We'll go over there, then." Blue nodded. "Thanks for your help."

"So where IS the airline, then?" Steff asked as the group left the counter.

Dexter glanced to the side and saw a directory nearby. He spotted the airline on it and turned back to the group. "I think I know where it is." Dexter replied. "Come on, guys."

The group quickly walked off, hoping that they were heading in the right direction.

Meanwhile, off in the opposite direction the group had gone, Sasha & Angela had found another open airline. The two girls approached the counter, hoping they were making a good choice.

"We need to get to the world of Mario as quickly as possible." Sasha explained.

"Well, our earliest flight arrives at eleven." The woman explained.

"You have any more tickets left on it?" Angela asked.

"A few. You want tickets?"

"Please."

(SASHA & ANGELA – Second on Flight 1)

"Well, that's that." Angela said as the team left the counter.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we're on the right flight." Sasha nodded.

Off on the other side of the airport, the two teams grouped together managed to find the airline they had been told about. Dexter approached the counter.

"We need to get to the world of Mario as quickly as possible." Dexter pointed out.

"The earliest flight we have available arrives at noon." The man explained. "Is that okay?"

"Is that alright, guys?" Dexter asked the group.

"Yeah. Go for it." Blue nodded.

"We'll probably be behind, but there's nothing we can do about it." Pink added.

"Let's just take the tickets, Dexter." Steff finished.

"Okay. We'll take four tickets, please."

(DEXTER & STEFF – Second on Flight 3)

(BLUE & PINK – Third on Flight 3)

At the main entrance of the airport, Drake & Gosalyn stepped inside with the other two teams right behind them.

"That airline over there's probably sold out of tickets by now." Drake said, seeing the amount of racers sitting down. "We may as well find another flight, Gos."

"That's fine with me, dad." Gosalyn nodded. "Let's go!"

Watching the father and daughter run off, Daphne turned to Fred again. "I think we should follow them, Freddie." She suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go see what they find." Fred nodded.

"I think we should go off on our own, dear." Mrs. C said.

"Let's go that way, then." Mr. C replied.

Eventually, Drake & Gosalyn stumbled upon an airline. The two ducks approached the counter with hopes of getting tickets for a flight.

"We need to get to the world of Mario as quickly as possible." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Our earliest flight arrives at eleven. Is that alright?" The woman asked.

"That'll be fine." Drake nodded.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Third on Flight 1)

As Drake & Gosalyn left the counter, Fred & Daphne, whom had lined up behind them, approached.

"We'd like to get two tickets for the same flight." Fred said. "You have any more seats available?"

"We have a couple more seats left." The woman replied.

"Oh! We'll take them, then!" Daphne replied back.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Last on Flight 1)

On the other side of the airport, Mr. & Mrs. C came upon an airline. Seeing the other three teams sitting down, the married couple approached.

"We'd like to go to the world of Mario." Mrs. C said. "Do you have any extra tickets available?"

"Actually, you're in luck." The man behind the counter said. "We just so happen to have two seats left on that particular flight."

"We'll take those, thanks." Mr. C replied.

(MR. & MRS. C – Last on Flight 3)

"_All twelve teams are now flying towards the world of Mario on three separate flights." Mr. Jowai explained. "The first one, arriving at eleven in the morning, contains Donald & Goofy, Sasha & Angela, Drake & Gosalyn and Fred & Daphne. The second flight, arriving half an hour later, contains Kathy & Anne, Lucky & Brian, Vanilla & Cream and Yakko & Wakko. The third flight, arriving another half an hour later, contains Jon & Liz, Dexter & Steff, Blue & Pink and Mr. & Mrs. C."_

(Flight 1 – Landing)

Sasha & Angela raced through the airport ahead of everyone else, although Donald and Goslayn stampeded after them, looking determined to catch the girls. Fred, Daphne, Goofy and Drake brought up the rear, trying to keep up with the group ahead. Even still, all four teams made it outside at almost the same time, but Sasha & Angela were the first to hail a taxi. A cab pulled up, allowing the two girls access.

"We need to get to Star Hill!" Sasha instructed. "And fast! We're in a race!"

"No problem, lady." The Koopa driving the cab replied. "I'll get you there quickly."

As Sasha & Angela departed, Daphne gave a loud whistle and lifted her arm into the air. "Taxi!" She shouted upon seeing a cab approaching. Luckily, the driver saw her and pulled up.

"Where to?" The Goomba driver asked.

"Star Hill." Daphne instructed.

"No problemo."

Getting into the cab, Fred suddenly noticed something vital. "How the heck can you drive when you don't have hands?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know, mac."

"Taxi! Over here!" Gosalyn shouted as Donald & Goofy managed to flag down a taxi as well.

"Where're ya going, sister?" The mushroom driver asked Gosalyn.

"We need to get to Star Hill." Gosalyn replied. "Can you get us there as fast as you can?"

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"Sasha, the detectives are gaining on us!" Angela noted, looking out the back window.

"Looks like they're going to try to pass us as well." Sasha agreed before looking at their driver. "Don't let that car pass! Step on it!"

The Koopa, seemingly excited with the thought of a race, smirked mischievously. "Yes, ma'am!" He said.

(FRED & DAPHNE)

"They're speeding up, Fred." Daphne pointed out. "I don't think we'll be able to catch them, now."

"I think they've got the most insane driver, as well." Fred sighed, shaking his head. "Just try to keep up with them, okay? If you see an opening, try to pass them, but don't do it if they cut you off."

"Okay." The Goomba nodded, somehow being able to move the steering wheel despite not having hands.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

"Alright!!" Gosalyn cheered as their taxi passed Donald & Goofy. "We passed them!"

"We're still in this! We just need to find that clue on Star Hill before the other teams do." Drake nodded.

"I dunno, dad. Something just doesn't feel right." Gosalyn said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Gosalyn?"

"I'm not sure, but I just have the feeling it's not going to be that simple."

The four teams drove through the node as fast as their drivers were permitted. Eventually, the first team arrived at the gates leading up to Star Hill. However, the team noticed something strange.

"The…Gates are closed." Sasha said as she stepped out of the cab.

Angela quickly paid their driver and joined her friend again. "Yeah. I wonder what the deal is." She pondered.

The two girls went over to the gates and inspected them. Sure enough, there was a note on one of the bars.

"Star Hill only open during evening hours." Sasha read. "Opens at seven PM."

"SEVEN?!" Angela asked. "That gives the teams on even the third flight MORE than enough time to catch up!"

"Well, we'll just need to try harder, then." Sasha sighed.

"What's going on here?"

Sasha & Angela turned to see Fred & Daphne approaching. The other two teams were close behind.

"Star Hill's closed until seven." Sasha replied. "It's only open during the evening."

Donald sighed. "Great. Just freaking great." He muttered.

"Looks like we're camping out for a few hours." Fred noted.

(Flight 2 – Landing)

Per usual by now, the athletic nature of Lucky & Brian put them in an early lead during the run through the airport, ahead of everyone else by at least three seconds. Kathy, Anne, Vanilla, Cream and the Warners were running after the athletes, although Vanilla was trailing a bit. Lucky & Brian made it outside of the airport with plenty of time to spare, and had managed to flag down a taxi just as the rest of the teams came out of the airport doors.

"Take us to Star Hill, man!" Lucky said. "We need to get there ahead of some other people!"

"No problem. I'll get there fast." The Shyguy driver replied.

"Taxi! Over here!" Kathy shouted.

"Taxi! Stop!" Cream said as a taxi approached.

Wakko belched. Somehow, this got the attention of a taxi driver.

"After them!" Vanilla said as she watched Kathy & Anne ride away in a taxi.

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"You think we're the first teams, man?" Lucky asked.

"Probably not." Brian replied. "It was just too easy to get those tickets. Something tells me that there was a better flight."

"Well, we just need to hope for the best."

(KATHY & ANNE)

"I don't understand how those guys always seem to get ahead of everyone in a footrace." Kathy mumbled as the girls' taxi continued to chase after Lucky & Brian. "What is it with them, anyway?"

"They have longer legs, and thus can run further with each step." Anne pointed out. "That and they both play sports all of the time. They're used to all this running."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that it's still a bit unfair."

"Hey, the only thing to do is hope they mess up."

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

"Stay with them." Yakko told the driver, eyeing Vanilla & Cream's taxi up ahead. "Make absolute certain you don't lose them."

"You don't want me to pass?" The driver asked.

"No. We'll worry about passing them when we get there, because I know we can beat them in a footrace if given the chance." Yakko explained.

The four teams eventually came upon Star Hill, where the four lead teams were camped out in front of the gates. Lucky & Brian were still the first to arrive, and were the first to ask the obvious.

"What's the holdup?" Brian asked as he and Lucky approached.

"Star Hill doesn't open until seven." Drake replied. "Probably a night-only thing."

"Looks like we're parking here, man." Lucky said.

By now, the other three teams had arrived, although Kathy & Anne arrived first. The teams saw everyone sitting down.

"Star Hill isn't open, yet?" Kathy asked.

"I'm afraid not." Lucky sighed. "You guys better make yourselves comfortable, because this joint doesn't open until seven."

"That'll give the teams behind us plenty of time to catch up, I'm afraid." Vanilla sighed.

(Flight 3 – Landing)

The four teams on the last flight were hoping that they weren't behind, but somehow knew that would probably be the case. This just made everyone race to the front doors of the airport even harder. Blue once again beat everyone outside by a long shot, and everyone else brought up the rear, pretty close to each other.

By the time Pink had made it outside, Blue had already managed to flag down a taxi. "You're pretty fast, Blue." She noted.

Blue grinned at her compliment. "Thanks, Pink." He said as he turned to the drive of the taxi, which turned out to be a Boo. "We need to get to Star Hill as fast as possible. Can you take us there, pal?"

"Sure." The Boo nodded. "Get in."

Everyone else watched as Blue & Pink drove off. This made everyone else try even harder to flag a taxi down themselves.

"Taxi! Over here!" Liz shouted, seeing a taxi coming up in the distance.

Mr. C placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. "Taxi!"

"Taxi! Stop!" Steff said, trying to get the attention of a passing cab.

(BLUE & PINK)

Blue looked back at the airport, which was getting smalled by the second. He could see the other three teams getting into taxis, but they were so far away that he couldn't tell them apart. "This is great, Pink. We have an awesome lead, now." He said.

"I know. Hopefully, we can keep it for the rest of the leg." Pink nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

(MR. & MRS. C)

"The monkeys have too much of a lead on us, dear." Mrs. C sighed. "We'll never catch up to them."

"That's perfectly alright with me, honey." Mrs. C nodded. "We're ahead of two other teams."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can catch the others that are ahead of us."

(DEXTER & STEFF)

"So you're saying that Star Hill doesn't open until seven?" Steff asked the driver, which was a Lakitu.

"Yeah. Star Hill is only open to the public during the evening because it's a better scenic route then." The Lakitu replied.

"That's good then." Dexter said in realization. "Everyone else will probably still be waiting at the gates."

"Definitely. This is our big chance to get ahead." Steff nodded with a smile.

The four teams raced through the node, eventually coming upon the closed Star Hill, where everyone else was still waiting outside. Blue & Pink arrived first and asked the obvious.

"It's not open yet?" Pink asked.

"No." Daphne replied. "It'll open at seven, though."

"Looks like we're going to be here for a few hours, then." Blue shrugged. "At least we caught up."

The other three teams drove onto the scene at that point. After paying their respective drivers, they wandered over to where the other teams were.

"It's closed?" Jon asked. "For how long?"

"Until seven." Dexter replied. "Steff and I found that out from our driver."

"Well, everyone's caught up, now." Mrs. C nodded. "Once again, it's anyone's game."

(7:00)

All twelve teams stood outside of the gates to Star Hill, impatiently waiting for it to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the group saw a Dry Bones walk up to the gates from the inside, clutching a key. Seeing him made all of the teams prepare to run inside.

The Dry Bones placed his key into the padlock on the gates, twisted it and unlocked them. The Dry Bones then started to open the gates to allow the teams inside.

He opened the gates about five inches before the teams decided to come in, plowing through the gate and sending the Dry Bones flying off into the distance. The teams, seemingly not noticing what they had done, raced onto the purple mass that was Star Hill to try and find the first clue.

Like the last race, Star Hill was a vast landscape of purple mass covered with huge stars and littered with tiny ones, some with smiles on them.

"Okay. We know it's up here somewhere." Mr. C said as he looked around. "How hard can this be?"

"You kidding?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. "This place is huge. The clue can be anywhere."

"Great."

Cream glanced down at the ground and saw a star smiling up at her. "Hey, are these those wishes from the last race?" She asked.

"I think so." Goofy nodded. "From what I hear, Star Hill gets new wishes every day."

"I've been waiting a long time to try this out." Cream said with a smirk as she picked up a wish and put it against her ear.

"…_I really wish I had the courage to ask Cream out…"_ The wish said in a familiar voice.

Cream's eyes widened as she dropped the wish. "That…That was Tails' voice…" She said in slight shock.

"Cream, leave the wishes alone!" Vanilla called out.

"Y-Yes, mother!" Cream replied hastily as she quickly rejoined the search for the clue box.

The teams searched around Star Hill for a bit, and none of them had managed to find the box yet, and thus, things were starting to get frustrating for some of them.

"Where the heck IS it?" Jon asked, looking around several times.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Lucky replied as he scratched his head in confusion.

"How hard could this be?" Vanilla sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile, Yakko looked down and saw another wish. Curiosity getting the better of the elder Warner brother, Yakko picked the wish up and held it to his ear.

"…_I truly love zhose keeds. I just vish zhey vould behave better around zee others…" _An accented voice came from the wish.

Yakko paused in thought as he looked at the small star in his hands. "That was Dr. Scartchansniff, wasn't it?" He asked aloud.

Mr. C saw Yakko listening to a wish, looked down at one by his feet and shrugged. "Why not?" He asked himself. He picked the wish up and listened in.

"…_Why can't mom and dad realize that Hobbes is a real tiger?…" _A very familiar voice asked.

Mrs. C walked over. "What is it, dear?" She asked.

Mr. C sighed and put the wish down. "Calvin having another hallucination." He replied.

Kathy looked around a few more times before she caught something out of the corner of her eye: The clue box sitting off to the side, slightly behind one of the huge stars on Star Hill. Her eyes lit up, but she kept quiet. Instead, she jabbed Anne in the shoulder a couple of times.

"What is it, Kathy?" Anne asked.

Once again, Kathy kept silent. Instead, she discretely pointed to where the clue box was, so as not to attract any attention. Anne looked and spotted the clue box as well. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, the two girls sprinted over to the clue box and took the first clue out of it.

(KATHY & ANNE – First at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Shyguy's Toy Box." Kathy read.

"_Teams must now drive themselves to Toad Town and search out the Shyguy's Toy Box." Mr. Jowai explained. "After being magically transported inside, teams will find their next clue."_

"Caution: Glitch ahead." Kathy finished.

"Well, we're first." Anne noted. "Come on. If we get out of here unnoticed, we'll be in good form to avoid having the Glitch used on us."

"Right. Let's go."

Kathy & Anne started sneaking away from the clue box to get off of Star Hill. Unfortunately for them, two teams saw them.

"Liz, the girls are going towards the exit." Jon noticed.

Liz quickly looked up at where Kathy & Anne had come from. "They must have found the clue." She whispered, not wanting to attract attention. "It must be up behind that huge star up there."

"You see that, Goof?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. The girls found the clue." Goofy nodded. "Should we go check that area?"

"Definitely." Donald agreed.

The two teams quickly made their way around the countless amount of wishes and went up to find the clue box Kathy & Anne had just found, although Jon & Liz managed to beat Donald & Goofy by several steps.

(JON & LIZ – Second at Clue 1)

(DONALD & GOOFY – Third at Clue 1)

"Drive to Shyguy's Toy Box." Jon read.

"Only a Toy Box?" Liz asked. "That doesn't sound hard at all!"

"Why do I have a feeling this clue isn't telling us something?" Jon asked aloud.

"Caution: Glitch ahead!" Donald read.

"Gawrsh! We'd better get moving, Donald!" Goofy pointed out.

"Right! Let's go!"

The two teams raced down Star Hill in a much more noticeable manner than Kathy & Anne did. As such, two teams easily spotted them and saw where the clue was.

"I see the clue box!" Sasha whispered. "It's just up there!"

"Come on! Let's go get it!" Angela nodded.

"Let's move, Blue!" Pink whispered. "Now that we know where the clue box is, we can catch up!"

"No problem! Let's go!" Blue agreed.

The two teams raced towards the clue box as the others walked aimlessly around Star Hill (some listening in on the occasional wish) and promptly pulled out the next two clues, Sasha & Angela just ahead of the monkeys.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Fourth at Clue 1)

(BLUE & PINK – Fifth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to Shyguy's Toy Box and search for the next clue." Sasha read.

"Caution: Glitch ahead." Pink read.

The two teams wasted no time in getting down Star Hill, but Blue stopped himself when he saw Mr. & Mrs. C searching around. Blue swiftly sprinted over to the married couple and tapped Mr. C on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Mr. C asked.

Blue silently pointed up to where the clue box was. Mr. C looked up and saw it as well. Upon seeing the clue, his eyes lit up. "Thanks!" He whispered.

Blue smirked and gave Mr. C a salute before turning around and running off after Pink, whom was already down at the line of remaining marked cars outside Star Hill's gates.

"_I decided to tell Mr. & Mrs. C where the clue was as a way to repay the kindness they showed Pink and I back in Leg Two." Blue explained in an after-leg interview. "Hey, if they can get us on an earlier flight, the very least I could do is show them where the next clue was."_

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth at Clue 1)

"Oh, dear! There's a Glitch ahead!" Mrs. C said.

"Hopefully, no one uses it on us." Mr. C nodded. "Come on, dear. Let's go."

"Yakko, look." Wakko pointed out. "They found the clue box."

"Let's go get it, then." Yakko replied with a smirk as the two brothers raced up to where the clue box was stationed.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Seventh at Clue 1)

"Drive to Shyguy's Toy Box." Yakko read.

"Let's go, Yakko! Maybe we can catch the others!" Wakko urged.

(BLUE & PINK)

"Alright! We passed Sasha & Angela!" Pink cheered.

"It won't be for long, Pink." Blue reminded. "Those two can beat us at most tasks we come across. They'll be ahead of us again before you know it."

"Yeah. They're really strong racers." Pink nodded. "I really wouldn't want to race against those two in the final leg."

Blue bit his lip. "There IS a Glitch ahead." He reminded.

"You think we should use it on them?" Pink asked.

"They ARE one of the most powerful teams on the race." Blue pointed out. "The sooner we get them eliminated, the better chance we have at winning this whole thing."

Pink sighed. "We have no choice." She said. "We have to use the Glitch."

"I know." Blue replied, shaking his head. "I'm just worried what they'll do to us afterwards."

(KATHY & ANNE)

"Hey! I think that's Toad Town up there!" Kathy pointed out, seeing a town coming up in the distance.

"I think you're right, Kathy." Anne nodded. "Once we get there, we just need to find this Toy Box somewhere to find the next clue."

"Yeah. It could be anywhere there." Kathy agreed. "We'd better speed up the search when we get there. I don't think we have much of a lead on the others."

(STAR HILL)

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Eighth at Clue 1)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Ninth at Clue 1)

"Drive yourselves to the Shyguy's Toy Box." Gosalyn read.

"Oh, crap! There's a Glitch ahead!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Let's move, Dexter!" Steff urged.

The two teams quickly raced down to the remaining marked cars, hoping the no one would have noticed them. Unfortunately for them, Fred & Daphne saw them leaving Star Hill, and were able to see the clue box behind the large star. The dating couple quickly ran over and took the next clue out of the box.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Tenth at Clue 1)

"There's not a whole lot of clues left." Daphne noted as Fred ripped open the clue.

"We'll just have to hope that we aren't on the receiving end of the Glitch, then." Fred replied. "Let's move!"

Lucky & Brian were a little higher up Star Hill when Lucky looked back. Because of the different angle, he was able to see the clue box easily.

"Oh, man. The freaking clue box's down there." Lucky sighed. "We're so stupid."

"Well, what's done is done." Brian shrugged. "Come on, man. Let's go get that clue."

As Lucky & Brian ran down the hill to get the clue, Vanilla & Cream saw them running over and came running over as well. The two teams arrived at the clue box at almost the same time.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eleventh at Clue 1)

(VANILLA & CREAM – Last at Clue 1)

"Last clues, man." Brian said.

"We'll catch up at the Toy Box!" Lucky assured. "Come on! Let's roll!"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!" Cream screamed as she instinctively did a side-flip, ending up tumbling down Star Hill.

Vanilla cast a dark glare at the athletes. "I'm going to kill you two one of these days." She said as she ran down the hill after her daughter.

Lucky & Brian looked at each other, gulped and ran down the hill after the rabbits.

(TOAD TOWN)

Driving into Toad Town, Kathy & Anne were able to get some easy directions to where they were supposed to go. The two girls drove through the town and eventually spotted a large, coloured box sitting on the ground.

"THAT'S Shyguy's Toy Box?" Kathy asked.

"Well, the clue box must be around there somewhere." Anne replied.

The two girls curiously parked their car and got out, looking around for the clue box. However, once they got close, the top of the Shyguy's Toy Box flipped open and a powerful gust of wind pulled the surprised girls into the box.

Kathy & Anne landed on their backs, but quickly regained their senses as they got to their feet. Looking around, the girls saw that the inside of Shyguy's Toy Box was huge. Everything was grown to a gigantic size (or maybe they had shrunk), and there was even a running train nearby.

"How…How is this even possible?" Anne asked aloud.

Kathy looked to her side and suddenly saw something that caught her eye. She saw the clue box sitting to the side, but blocking the path to it was a blue mat that read '404 ERROR' on it in big, white letters. A black post was sticking out of it, containing a sign, hourglass of sand and twelve numbers.

"Anne, look! There's the Glitch!" Kathy pointed out.

"Alright! All twelve numbers are still there! Come on!" Anne urged.

"_This is the first of three Glitches on the entire race." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked along the floor of Shyguy's Toy Box. "The first team that wishes to use it can force another team to stop racing for a set amount of time. Once a team has been halted, they must turn over this hourglass and wait for the sand in it to run out before they can continue. However, teams can only utilize the Glitch once on the entire race, so they have to decide when it's best to use it."_

Ripping the number 1 from the post, Kathy turned to the cameraman. "We choose not to use the Glitch." She explained.

"Come on! Let's go get the next clue!" Anne said.

Rushing over to the next clue box, Anne pulled out the first clue in it.

(KATHY & ANNE – First at Split Track)

"Another Split Track." Anne said as she pulled a yellow card from the envelope.

"_A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons." Mr. Jowai explained as he continued walking through Shyguy's Toy Box. "In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Mind' or 'Muscle'. In Mind, teams must follow this marked path to this corner room filled with Shyguys and count them all. Once teams give the correct number, 120, to a judge, they'll receive the next clue. There's no strength required, but trying to count all of the Shyguys to come up with one number could take a long time. In Muscle, teams must follow this other marked path and come upon another corner room. Once they get there, teams must pull this huge, two-ton block twenty feet. Once they pull the block the given amount of distance, teams will receive their next clue. This task could be difficult for those with low strength, but teams will enough muscle or willpower could finish quickly."_

"Let's count the Shyguys." Anne suggested.

"Yeah. That might be the better choice." Kathy nodded. "Let's go."

The two girls ran off to attempt one of the tasks. As they did, the next two teams came tumbling down into the toy box. The four racers screamed as they all landed on the ground, close to each other.

While Donald was the first one on his feet, Goofy took too long to get up. This allowed Jon & Liz to dash over to the Glitch first.

"We chose not to use the Glitch." Jon told the cameraman as he took the number 2 from the post. The dating couple continued on to the clue box.

(JON & LIZ – Second at Split Track)

"What do you think, Jon?" Liz asked.

"Us pull a two-ton block?" Jon asked back. "I don't think so."

"Yeah. Let's go count Shyguys." Liz nodded.

Donald finally got Goofy up and the two friends ran over to the Glitch mat.

"If we got here before Jon & Liz, we probably would have used the Glitch." Donald admitted as he took the number 3 from the post. "But because they beat us, we won't."

The instant they took the number, the two friends ran over to the clue box and pulled out the next clue.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Third at Split Track)

"I think we should trying pulling the block, Goof." Donald suggested. "If we do it together, we might be able to pull it easier."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Goofy shrugged. "Let's go see what we can do."

(FRED & DAPHNE)

As Fred drove towards Toad Town, he looked ahead and saw one of the two teams just ahead passing the other (he couldn't tell which team was which anymore). "Hopefully, those teams will be so wrapped up in beating each other there that they'll overshoot the Toy Box." He noted.

"That's a pretty slim chance." Daphne admitted. "I think we're better off overtaking them at the next task."

"You're probably right." Fred sighed. "Well, we're pretty close to them, so if we try hard enough, we can beat them at the tasks ahead."

(KATHY & ANNE)

The two girls realized that trying to count the heads of all of the Shyguys would be harder than it looked, because all of the cloaked, masked beings were constantly looking in different directions, talking to the others around them. While they weren't moving around, they were still moving somewhat, and that was enough to throw the girls off sometimes.

"I just can't keep track of these things." Kathy said. "This is way harder than counting horses at Budehuc."

"Just try to stay focused, Kathy." Anne replied. "If you lose your place in the crowd, you'll count the same one twice."

"Or miss others altogether." Kathy added with a sigh. "This could take us a while."

Meanwhile, Jon & Liz weren't having much better luck. Like Kathy & Anne, they felt like they were starting to lose track of the beings gathered around the small pit area in front of them.

"There's gotta be at least a hundred in there." Jon reasoned.

"No bet here, but that still doesn't help us." Liz replied. "We need an exact number. Not a rounded-off estimate."

(TOY BOX)

Blue & Pink fell into the toy box and landed roughly on the ground. The two monkeys got to their feet and quickly saw the Glitch.

"There it is!" Pink shouted.

"Hurry! Before the girls get here!" Blue nodded.

The monkeys ran over to the Glitch mat. Once they did, Blue reached into a box attached to the post and pulled out a picture. Pink pulled the small picture of themselves from the pouch she was wearing.

Blue sighed and look at the cameraman as he posted the large picture in the middle of the Glitch sign. "We're using the Glitch on Sasha & Angela." He said. Pink placed the small picture of themselves in the empty box that said 'Courtesy Of'.

"_We decided to use the Glitch on Sasha & Angela because we think that they provide the biggest threat." Pink explained in an after-leg interview. "They're smart racers and know exactly what to do when they get to a task. If they get eliminated, everyone else would have a bigger chance of winning, because I know that no one here would want to go against those girls in the final leg."_

Their job done, the monkeys took the number 4 from the post and ran over to the clue box.

(BLUE & PINK – Fourth at Split Track)

"I think we should try to pull the block." Blue suggested. "Neither of us could keep track of that many Shyguys."

"I agree." Pink nodded. "Come on! Let's go before Sasha & Angela show up!"

Blue & Pink ran off to attempt the challenge as Sasha & Angela tumbled into the toy box. The two girls were quick to recover, but running over to the Glitch, they suddenly saw something.

"No way! We've been halted!" Angela said.

"By whom?!" Sasha asked as she looked up at the picture on the sign. "Why would Blue & Pink use the Glitch on us?"

"They probably see us as a threat." Angela replied. "Man. This stinks! Everyone else is probably right behind us! We'll be way behind by the time we can continue!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now." Sasha sighed as she turned the hourglass over, starting the countdown.

(DONALD & GOOFY)

Donald & Goofy were strapped to a huge building block and were currently trying to haul the huge object towards a line drawn on the floor. However, this was proving to be easier said than done, because the block definitely felt as heavy as advertised.

"Is this thing even moving?" Donald grunted as he struggled to pull harder.

"I'm sure it is, Donald." Goofy assured. "We just need to try as hard as we can to get this thing over that there line."

"But it'll just take us so long to do that!" Donald moaned. "We just aren't strong enough to do this!"

"We can't change tasks now, Donald." Goofy shook his head. "We're here and we've already started. It's too late to switch."

Donald suddenly heard footsteps and looked towards the doorway, seeing a slightly-guilty Blue & Pink enter the room. "Great. Another teams' showed up and it's the speedsters." He said. "They can catch up."

"Then we just need to pull harder, then." Goofy pointed out.

(TOY BOX)

"We choose not to use the Glitch." Mrs. C told the camera as she continued running.

"Uh…Not that we can use it now that it's been used." Mr. C added upon seeing Sasha & Angela waiting on the Glitch mat.

(MR. & MRS. C – Fifth at Split Track)

"There's no way we'd be able to haul a two-ton block." Mrs. C pointed out. "We're better off counting Shyguys."

"Yeah. Let's go do that, then." Mr. C nodded as the married couple ran off to attempt the challenge.

As they left, Yakko & Wakko fell into the Toy Box. Seeing the Glitch mat, the two brothers ran over, only to se that it had already been used.

"Since it's already been used, we're not going to use the Glitch." Yakko explained to the camera as he took the number 6 from the post and ran over to the next clue box.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Sixth at Split Track)

"Hmm…You think we should count, Wakko?" Yakko suggested.

"Sure! I can count!" Wakko said enthusiastically. "68…69…80…"

"Uh…Maybe we should try pulling the block." Yakko said.

(KATHY & ANNE)

"Okay. What number did you get?" Anne asked.

"Uh…134." Kathy replied.

"Yeah. I got around that as well." Anne nodded. "Let's go see if it's right."

The two girls quickly went over to the nearby judge, hoping that they were right.

"Is the correct number 134?" Anne asked.

"Sorry. No." The judge replied.

"Drat. We'll have to try again." Anne sighed.

"It wouldn't be so hard if they weren't talking." Kathy said. "They're just moving so much that it's hard to keep track of them."

Suddenly, Jon & Liz approached the judge, hoping for a clue. "Is the number 127?" Liz asked.

"No, it's not." The judge replied. "You'll have to try again."

"Man. This could take a while." Jon sighed.

Mr. & Mrs. C suddenly came onto the scene. Seeing all of the Shyguys, they looked at each other with worry.

"This could take a bit to do." Mrs. C said.

"Well, we're already here." Mr. C reminded. "We might as well continue and start counting."

(BLUE & PINK)

"This is a lot tougher than it looks." Pink grunted as she struggled to pull the block. "Even with your super speed, it's going to take a bit to finish this."

"I know. I was really hoping that it wouldn't be this hard." Blue agreed. "I was thinking my speed would help us finish this quicker, but I guess not."

"Just keep trying." Pink urged. "The brothers are here now and we don't know if the teams attempting the other task have finished it, yet."

(TOY BOX)

"We choose not to use the Glitch at this time." Drake explained as he took the number 7 from the post.

"Not like we can, anyway." Gosalyn noted.

As Drake & Gosalyn ran over to the clue, Dexter & Steff rushed over.

"I guess we can't use the Glitch." Dexter shrugged as he took the number 8 from the post.

The dating couple rushed over to the clue box just as Drake & Gosaly took theirs out of it.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Seventh at Split Track)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Eighth at Split Track)

"We'll have to count the Shyguys, dad." Gosalyn explained.

"No argument here." Drake nodded. "I may be strong, but I'm not THAT strong."

"I think we should try pulling the block, Dexter." Steff suggested.

"You sure?" Dexter asked.

"If Ratchet & Skidd could pull a heavy block back in Season One, then so can we." Steff nodded.

The two teams raced off as Fred & Daphne fell into the Toy Box. Spotting the Glitch, the detectives rushed over.

"You guys got the Glitch used on you?" Fred asked Sasha & Angela.

"Yeah." Sasha sighed. "The sand isn't even half-finished, yet."

"Well, hopefully, you'll catch up." Daphne said as she took the number 9 from the post.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Ninth at Split Track)

"We're good at math." Fred pointed out. "We can try counting Shyguys."

"Definitely." Daphne nodded. "Let's go see what we can do."

Meanwhile, where the teams were counting Shyguys, Kathy & Anne had managed to complete counting again.

"We must have tried three times, now." Anne sighed. "I sure hope this is the right number."

"Well, only one way to find out." Kathy shrugged.

With that, the two girls approached the judge again, hoping that their number is right this time.

"Is the number 120?" Kathy asked.

The judge smiled. "It is." He said as he pulled out a clue and handed it to the excited girls.

(KATHY & ANNE – First at Clue 2)

"Alright!" Kathy said as she ripped open the envelope. "Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle."

"_Teams must now leave Shyguy's Toy Box and drive themselves to Peach's Castle, home of the leading lady and constant damsel-in-distress on the franchise, Princess Peach Toadstool." Mr. Jowai explained. "Once there, teams must enter the castle and search for the kitchen, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Come on! We still might be first!" Kathy urged.

"The girls are done." Liz noted as she watched Kathy & Anne leave the room.

"Drat." Jon muttered.

At the other challenge, Donald & Goofy had just managed to pull their huge block over the line on the floor. The two friends sighed in relief as they were unhooked from the block. Once they were both free, Donald was handed the next clue.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle." Donald read as he looked up and noticed something. "Ack! Hurry up, ya big palooka! The monkeys are almost finished!"

Indeed, Blue & Pink were almost finished themselves. Even though they were still struggling to move the block, Blue was constantly running at max speed, managing to drag the block along the ground at a slightly steady pace. As Donald & Goofy fled the scene, Blue & Pink crossed the line. The instant the two monkeys were unhooked, Blue collapsed in exhaustion. Pink, in the meantime, was handed a clue.

(BLUE & PINK – Third at Clue 2)

"Come on, Blue! We need to catch up!" Pink urged,

Blue slowly stood to his feet. "Man. I don't think I've gone that fast before." He panted.

At the other challenge, amongst the different racers counting the heads of the Shyguys, Daphne suddenly noticed something.

"None of them seem to be moving." Daphne noted quietly. Deciding to try something, she counted one line of Shyguys, then another. "Let's see. Ten Shyguys across and twelve down. That's…One-hundred twenty."

Daphne slipped around the other racers and went over to the judge.

"Is it 120?" Daphne asked quietly.

"You certainly are a fast one." The judge replied as he handed Daphne the clue.

"Thanks." Daphne said with a smile, then looked at her partner, whom was still trying to count Shyguys. "Freddie! I got the clue!"

Fred snapped to attention. "Seriously?! Already?!" With that, he made his way over to Daphne as she ripped open the clue.

(FRED & DAPHNE – Fourth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle." Daphne read.

"Come on! We gained a LOT of a ground!" Fred pointed out.

Seemingly unaware of the bewildered looks everyone else was giving them, the two detectives ran out of the room.

(TOY BOX)

The trailing two teams fell into Shyguy's Toy Box at almost the same time. Seeing that the Glitch had already been used, neither of the two teams needed to use it. After explaining that they wouldn't use the Glitch, the two teams raced over to the clue box and pulled out the next two clues.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Tenth at Split Track)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eleventh at Split Track)

"We need to count Shyguys, Cream." Vanilla explained.

"Yeah. We won't be able to pull that block." Cream nodded.

"We're pulling the block, right?" Lucky asked with a smirk.

"You know it!" Brian nodded. "Let's go!"

(KATHY & ANNE)

After jumping on a springboard in the Toy Box, the two girls had been ejected from within it, reverting to their normal sizes on the way out. As soon as they were out, Kathy & Anne were quick to get over to their car, get in and drive off.

However, the two girls didn't have much of a lead, because not only were Donald & Goofy right behind them, but Blue & Pink were starting to catch up as well.

"Hurry, Anne!" Kathy urged. "Peach's Castle is just on the other side of Toad Town!"

"I'm hurrying!" Anne assured.

(FRED & DAPHNE)

"How the heck did you get us out of there so fast, Daph?" Fred asked, still a bit bewildered himself as he drove after the three leading teams.

"I simply multiplied the rows by columns and got the total." Daphne shrugged. "They weren't moving and there was the same amount in each row. I'm surprised no one else thought of that."

(TOY BOX)

"Three…Two…One…" Sasha counted as she and Angela prepared to run. "Go!"

With that, the two girls sprang from the Glitch mat and flew over to the clue box, taking out the last clue.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Last at Split Track)

"If we're to have any chance at catching up, we'd better choose the task that seems quicker." Angela noted.

"Right. Pulling the block it is." Sasha nodded.

Over at the Shyguy count, teams were still trying to figure out the number of masked creatures in the room. Some team members watched as Jon & Liz approached the judge. After giving what they thought was the correct answer, the elated team was given a clue.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle." Liz read.

"I think we passed it on the way here." Jon pondered. "Come on! We're still in this!"

As Jon & Liz scampered out of the room, Mr. C looked at his wife. "I think I might know the number, dear. I'm going over there to see if I'm right." He explained.

Mr. C went over to the judge, hoping he was right. "Is the number 120?" He asked.

"It is." The judge replied as he handed Mr. C a clue.

"Thanks!" Mr. C said as he rushed over to his wife and opened the clue.

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth at Clue 2)

"Come on! Maybe we can catch Jon & Liz!" Mr. C urged.

Over at the other challenge, a tired Yakko & Wakko managed to pull their block across the line. Dexter & Steff were getting pretty close, Lucky & Brian were already one-third done the challenge and Sasha & Angela had just started the task. As the brothers were unhooked from the block, Yakko was given a clue.

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Seventh at Clue 2)

"Let's move, Wakko!" Yakko said. "From the looks of things, we'll be having some competition for the drive!"

"Faboo!"

Yakko was right, for as soon as the brothers were out of the room, Dexter & Steff managed to haul their block across the line. The exhausted dating couple was handed a clue. Steff didn't bother to wait getting unhooked before opening it.

(DEXTER & STEFF – Eighth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle." Steff read.

"Come on, Steff! Let's go catch up with the brothers!" Dexter urged.

(PEACH'S CASTLE)

Even though the other teams tried to beat them, Kathy & Anne were skilled enough drivers to get to Peach's Castle first. Getting out of their car, the girls wasted no time in rushing into the castle through the open, front doors.

"Now where's the kitchen?" Kathy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Anne said as she saw a mushroom waitress walking by. "Excuse me. We're looking for the kitchen."

"Oh. You're with the race, I take it?" The waitress asked. The girls nodded. "The kitchen's just downstairs, third door on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks!" The girls said as one as they rushed off.

Quickly finding the staircase that led downstairs, Kathy & Anne quickly flew down it, reaching the bottom in record time. Knowing that they didn't have much of a lead, they rushed over to the door they were told about and went inside.

Inside the room, the girls saw a large table with twelve plates around it. The clue box sitting near it was what caught the girls' attention more, though. Quickly running over, Kathy & Anne took the first clue out of the box.

(KATHY & ANNE – First at Boss Battle)

"Boss Battle." Anne announced as she pulled the red card from the envelope. "'Who likes mushrooms'?"

"_A Boss Battle is a task only one person may perform, and the team cannot proceed until the task is complete." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked through the kitchen. "In this Boss Battle, that person must down a plate of Shroom Cake. While considered a delicacy to the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, tourists often find in unappetizing. Once the person has finished their plate, they'll receive their next clue."_

"I'll do it." Anne said. "I've got a stronger stomach."

"You do?" Kathy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Who's the one that beat Leo, Joker AND Wan-Fu in drinking?" Anne quizzed.

"…Oh, yeah." Kathy nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

Anne quickly went over to the table and sat down. After receiving her plate of Shroom Cake, Anne experimentally took a bite. The resulting cough told Kathy that it didn't taste very good.

Donald & Goofy suddenly made their entrance. Spotting the clue box, the two friends rushed over.

(DONALD & GOOFY – Second at Boss Battle)

"You're gonna have to do it, Goof." Donald said.

Goofy nodded. "I know you don't like mushrooms, anyway." He pointed out.

As Goofy went over and sat down, the next two teams entered. Seeing the clue box, they started a quick footrace (which Blue & Pink ultimately won).

(BLUE & PINK – Third at Boss Battle)

(FRED & DAPHNE – Fourth at Boss Battle)

"Let me handle this, Blue." Pink offered.

"You can't exactly eat the exotic foods, can you, Daph?" Fred asked.

"Afraid not." Daphne sighed.

"I'll do it, then."

(SPLIT TRACK)

"Finally." Gosalyn sighed in relief as Drake was handed a clue.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Ninth at Clue 2)

"Drive to Peach's Castle." Drake read.

"Let's move, dad!" Gosalyn said.

As the father and daughter team left the room, the mother and daughter team managed to come upon another number. Hoping that it was right, the two rabbits went over to the judge.

"Is the number 120?" Vanilla asked.

"You're correct." The judge replied as he handed the rabbits a clue.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Tenth at Clue 2)

"Drive yourselves to Peach's Castle." Vanilla read.

Meanwhile, over at the other challenge, Lucky & Brian easily managed to pull the block they were hauling across the finish line. The two athletes were quickly unhooked from the block and were handed another clue.

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eleventh at Clue 2)

"Drive to Peach's Castle." Lucky read.

"Okay, man! Let's roll!" Brian said energetically.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Dude! Don't say 'roll'!" Lucky scolded.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"What? Why can't I say 'roll'?" Brian asked.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN)

"Because Cream flips whenever someone says it!" Lucky reminded. "Just remember not to say 'roll' again."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

(VANILLA & CREAM)

"DO A BARREL ROLL!!!"

This time, when Cream did the side-flip, she flipped right into the crowd of Shyguys, whom gave her a free crowd-surf to the other side of the room before dumping her at the doorway.

Vanilla narrowed her eyes. "I am DEFINITELY going to kill those two." She muttered.

At the other challenge, Lucky & Brian had been gone for a couple of minutes, leaving Sasha & Angela alone at pulling their block across the line.

"Okay. One more good tug and we should have it across the line." Sasha pointed out.

"Right. On three?" Angela asked.

"On three." Sasha nodded. "One…Two…Three!"

With that, the two girls pulled together one last time, managing to haul the block they were pulling across the line. The girls received a clue for their troubles as they were being unhooked.

(SASHA & ANGELA – Last at Clue 2)

"Come on! Maybe we have a chance to catch up!" Angela said.

"Right! Let's go!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Anne, Goofy, Pink and Fred were having trouble trying to eat the Shroom Cake on their respective plates, but they had each managed to finish a significant amount before the next four teams came running in at almost the same time. Seeing the clue box, they ran over and took out the next clues.

(JON & LIZ – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(MR. & MRS. C – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(YAKKO & WAKKO – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(DEXTER & STEFF – Eighth at Boss Battle)

"I'll do this, Liz." Jon offered.

"You sure?" Liz asked.

"My stomach's gotten stronger over the years." Jon replied. "I just need to put something Garfield won't eat in my food so he won't take it."

"What won't he eat?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I can usually stomach unusual foods." Mrs. C noted. "I'll do this one, dear."

"If you want." Mr. C shrugged.

"Finally! An eating task!" Wakko said. "I'm hungry!"

"I have a stronger stomach than you do, Dexter." Steff said. "I'd better do this."

The four racers quickly went over to the table and sat down, preparing to eat the Shroom Cake provided. After receiving their food, three of the four arrived racers started eating.

The only one that didn't eat right away was Wakko. He stuck his finger into the Shroom Cake, then stuck it in his mouth, taking a little taste. After tasting it, Wakko opened his mouth inhumanly wide, covered the entire plate and swallowed, downing all of the Shroom Cake in one gulp.

Wakko smacked his lips a couple of times, burped and lifted his hand. "Finished!"

The surprised cook stared at Wakko with wide eyes for a second before forking over one of the envelopes in his hand. Wakko, upon receiving the clue, leapt over the table and went back over to Yakko before ripping open the clue.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop." Wakko read.

"_Teams must now leave the castle and make their way on foot to Luigi's Mansion, which is just outside of Toad Town." Mr. Jowai explained as he walked along outside of a mansion. "This mansion, which Luigi gained upon vanquishing a haunted mansion of ghosts, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_

"Faboo! Let's go, Yakko!" Wakko urged.

"Once again, your stomach prevails." Yakko said with a smirk as the two brothers fled the scene.

Jon tried not to focus on how quickly Wakko had finished his plate. Instead, he was eating his provided meal as fast as he could, which was still proving to be fairly quick.

"Jon's eating that pretty fast." Blue pointed out to Liz. "Does he have a cast iron stomach or something?"

"You know what? I've never been too sure." Liz shrugged. "Garfield's usually taking his food, anyway."

Anne looked at how quickly Jon was eating his food. Seeing that he had the potential of beating her, despite the fact that she arrived first, Anne picked up the pace and started eating faster as well.

Within seconds, Jon had finished his plate. Placing his fork down, he looked at the cook. "Finished." He said.

Anne placed her fork down at the same time. "I'm done, too." She added.

The two racers were given clues, and once they had them, they rushed around the table to join their respective partners again.

"The next Pitstop!" Liz said.

"Come on, Anne! We can beat them there!" Kathy said.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

Gosalyn looked out the back window and saw the three other teams a bit behind. "We're in god form, dad." She observed. "If we can pull ahead at the next task, we should have no problem."

"We'll really have to try hard, then." Drake nodded. "The clue said we had to search for the kitchen. I sense an eating task coming."

(SASHA & ANGELA)

"If we hurry, we can climb out of last place before the Pitstop." Sasha pointed out. "We just need to hope it's an easy task up next."

"I know." Angela nodded. "And if the other teams are having trouble, maybe we can overtake Blue & Pink."

"Heh. Overtaking the ones that used the Glitch on us." Sasha smirked. "I like the sound of that."

(YAKKO & WAKKO)

The two brothers rushed out the front doors of the castle and looked around, wondering where Luigi's Mansion would be.

"The clue said it was just outside of Toad Town." Yakko reminded. "I wonder where it would be."

"That way." Wakko said, pointing off in one direction.

"What makes you so sure, Wakko?"

Wakko simply pointed up at a signpost. Yakko looked at it and saw that there was a sign on it showing the brothers were to go to get to Luigi's Mansion.

"Oh." Yakko said simply. "Well, let's go!"

Shortly after the brothers ran off, Jon & Liz left the castle with Kathy & Anne right behind them. The two teams saw the brothers running off in the distance.

"There go the Warners!" Liz pointed out.

"After them!" Anne shouted.

After the two teams ran off, Drake & Gosalyn pulled up to the front of the castle. Getting out, the father and daughter raced into the castle as the remaining three teams showed up. Getting out of their cars, they ran into the castle after Drake & Gosalyn.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Letting out a quick burp, Goofy placed his fork down and looked at the cook. "I'm done over here." He called out.

After receiving his clue, Goofy quickly went over to rejoin Donald, passing the clue to him.

Donald shrugged and opened the clue. "The next Pitstop!" He said. "But…We have to run. You okay, pal?"

Goofy nodded. "I'm just full." He replied. "I'll be fine, Donald."

"Well, let's go, then!"

Shortly after the two friends departed from the room, Drake & Gosalyn showed up. By the time the father and daughter had arrived at the clue box, the last three teams entered the room as well.

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – Ninth at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, dad." Gosalyn said.

"You sure?" Drake asked.

"Have you see the stuff I put on my pizza?"

"………Uh, okay. Go ahead."

As Gosalyn went over to start eating, the last three teams arrived at the clue box, taking out the last clues at the same time.

(VANILLA & CREAM – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(LUCKY & BRIAN – Eleventh at Boss Battle)

(SASHA & ANGELA – Last at Boss Battle)

"I'll do it, mom!" Cream said. "I eat lots of different things when I go on adventures everywhere."

"Okay. I'm not sure if I would be able to stomach that, anyway." Vanilla nodded.

"You hungry, man?" Lucky asked his friend with a smirk.

Brian's smirk was even bigger. "Lemme at it!"

"I think I should do it, Sasha." Angela said. "You mainly eat the food from the Phoenix. I think I can eat more 'exotic' foods."

"No argument here." Sasha nodded. "Go right ahead."

Upon sitting down, the racers started eating. The people watching suddenly saw that Brian and Angela were eating a lot quicker than any the others remaining.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stood on the Pitstop mat, which was outside the front doors of Luigi's Mansion, which was a huge, green and white building almost as big as Peach's Castle. Standing at his side were Luigi Mario and Daisy Toadstool, the famous dating couple from the first race. Mr. Jowai pointed out the direction the teams would be coming in to the two former racers.

Suddenly hearing footsteps, the three people suddenly looked at the front gates of the property and watched as the first team rounded the corner, entering the property through the gates.

Yakko & Wakko rushed up the hill leading to the mansion and wasted no time in jumping on the mat together.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi and Daisy said as one.

"Gee, thanks!" Yakko said.

"Yakko & Wakko…" Mr. Jowai said. "…You're team number one!"

(YAKKO & WAKKO – **First Place**)

"Alright! Our first win!" Yakko shouted in victory.

"Faboo!!" Wakko nodded. "This is great!"

(BOSS BATTLE)

Even though Brian and Angela were demolishing their plates, they were too far behind to catch Fred and Steff, whom managed to finish their plates before they could.

"Finished!" Fred said.

"So am I." Steff called out.

After receiving their clues, Fred and Steff quickly went back to their partners before opening them.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop." Fred read.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Steff read.

"We don't have a moment to lose! Come on!" Dexter urged.

(PITSTOP)

Jon & Liz managed to beat Kathy & Anne to the Pitstop, although it wasn't by much. The happy couple awaited the results from the portly host of the race.

"Jon & Liz…You're team number two!"

(JON & LIZ – **Second Place**)

"I knew that we wouldn't win going against Yakko & Wakko in an eating contest." Liz nodded. "But that's fine. We'll take it."

Jon & Liz stepped off the mat and let Kathy & Anne on. The two girls, knowing that they were still in, awaited the results with smiles.

"Kathy & Anne, that's makes you team number three."

(KATHY & ANNE – **Third Place**)

"Another finish close to the top!" Kathy said in glee. "This is great!"

"It is." Anne nodded. "Let's aim for the top spot in the next leg, shall we?"

(BOSS BATTLE)

There was nothing anyone could do. Despite arriving last, Brian and Angela demolished their plates easily, passing by those that arrived earlier with ease.

"Yo! I'm done over here, man!" Brian called out.

"I am, too!" Angela added.

The football player and lombax received clues for their hard-earned work. Once they did, the two racers joined up with their friends and opened the clues.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!" Brian read.

"Come on, Sasha!" Angela urged. "Maybe we can beat those guys there!"

Blue watched as the two teams left the room and sighed. "Well, at least the fact that we used the Glitch on Sasha & Angela has been justified." He said.

"How do you mean?" Mr. C asked.

"If we didn't, they would have been close to the front of the pack. Heck, they might have even come in first." Blue replied.

"Finished!" Mrs. C said.

After receiving a clue, Mrs. C rushed around the table and joined up with her husband again. Once she did, she wasted no time in opening the next clue.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pitstop!" Mrs. C read.

"Come on, dear! We're still in this!" Mr. C said.

(PITSTOP)

Donald & Goofy ran up the hill, went over to the Pitstop and checked in, hoping for the best.

"Donald & Goofy…You're team number four!"

(DONALD & GOOFY – **Fourth Place**)

Donald sighed in relief. "That's pretty good. We didn't fall behind TOO much."

"We'll do better in the next leg, Donald." Goofy assured. "Don't you worry."

(BOSS BATTLE)

Blue, Drake and Vanilla nervously waited for their respective partners to finish eating. They knew that they were the last teams, and that just made it even more nerve-wracking.

After what seemed like an eternity, Pink put her fork down. "I'm done!" She called out.

After receiving her clue, Pink quickly rejoined with Blue again. Once she did, she ripped open the clue.

"We're going to the Pitstop, Blue! Come on!" She said.

"Right! Let's move!" Blue nodded.

As the monkeys departed, Drake and Vanilla looked at each other. They knew that they were behind, and only hoped that their daughters could finish the task quickly so they could stay in the race.

(PITSTOP)

Dexter & Steff paused to ask for directions along the way. Because of this, Fred & Daphne easily beat the other dating couple to the Pitstop. Running over to the mat, Fred & Daphne stepped onto the mat and awaited the results.

"Fred & Daphne…You are team number five!"

(FRED & DAPHNE – **Fifth Place**)

"Alright! We made up some major ground!" Fred nodded. "That's a lot better than in our last leg!"

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "Let's hope we can do even better in the next leg."

(NEARBY)

"There's the Pitstop, Steff!" Dexter said.

"Looks like Fred & Daphne are already there." Steff noticed.

"We're still in. That's all that matters."

Running up the hill leading to Luigi's Mansion, Dexter & Steff stepped onto the mat and awaited their results.

"Dexter & Steff…You're team number six!"

(DEXTER & STEFF – **Sixth Place**)

"That's pretty good." Dexter nodded. "We'll take it."

(BOSS BATTLE)

"I'm finished!" Gosalyn said.

"I am, too!" Cream said.

The two girls were given clues. Once they had them, they rushed back over to their respective parent. They quickly ripped open their clues.

"The Pitstop, dad! Come on!"

"We're going to the Pitstop, mom!"

The two teams raced out of the kitchen, hoping that they could get to the Pitstop before the other team could.

(PITSTOP)

It took a lot of running, but Sasha & Angela managed to get a break when Lucky & Brian accidentally made a wrong turn. Due to that, the girls beat them to the Pitstop, which they quickly checked into.

"Sasha & Angela…You're team number seven!"

(SASHA & ANGELA – **Seventh Place**)

"Yes!!" Angela shouted in victory. "Even after having the Glitch used on us, we still come back from behind!"

"Well, now we can focus on getting that first-place spot again in the next leg." Sasha nodded.

(NEARBY)

"Look, man. The girls beat us here." Brian pointed out.

"We're still in, B." Lucky assured. "Let's go check in, okay?"

The two athletes dashed up the hill and checked into the Pitstop with grins, knowing that they were still in.

"Lucky & Brian…You're team number eight!"

(LUCKY & BRIAN – **Eighth Place**)

Lucky nodded. "That's great, especially since we've been behind since Star Hill."

"Yeah. We made the most of our predicament and came back from behind." Brian agreed. "Let's go for the gold in the next leg!"

(DRAKE & GOSALYN)

Unaware of the signposts in Toad Town, the two ducks went over to a citizen to ask for directions.

"We're looking for Luigi's Mansion." Gosalyn explained. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's just outside of Toad Town." The mushroom replied. "Just keep following that road there and you should see it in plain view."

"Thanks a lot!" Drake nodded.

(VANILLA & CREAM)

The rabbits were unfortunately equally as lost as the ducks were. Unfortunately, none of the people they asked seemed to know the way to the mansion.

"This isn't good." Vanilla sighed. "We could be in an entirely different place in Toad Town for all we know."

Cream glanced upwards and suddenly spotted a signpost. "Wait, mom! That signpost is telling us where to go!" She pointed out.

Vanilla looked up and saw that her daughter was right. "Alright! Let's go, Cream!"

(PITSTOP)

Mr. & Mrs. C, upon spotting the Pitstop, wasted no time in getting over to it and checking in, breathing heavily.

"Mr. & Mrs. C…You're team number nine!"

(MR. & MRS. C – **Ninth Place**)

Mrs. C sighed in relief. "That's SUCH a relief." She said. "We're still in."

"Let's hope for a better performance next time." Mr. C nodded.

(NEARBY)

"Is this the place?" Pink asked as she went over to the gates of Luigi's Mansion.

Blue looked inside. "Yeah! There's the Pitstop!" He said upon seeing Mr. Jowai.

"Well, what're we standing around here for?!" Pink asked. "Come on!"

The two monkeys, hoping that they were still in, raced up towards the Pitstop and checked in.

"Blue & Pink…You're team number ten!"

(BLUE & PINK – **Tenth Place**)

Pink sighed in relief. "I'm glad THAT'S over." She said.

"It just wasn't our day." Blue nodded.

Mr. Jowai, Luigi and Daisy patiently awaited the final safe team to arrive. Daisy smoothed out the dress she was wearing, then stood straight again to continue waiting. Suddenly, another pair of footsteps were heard, making all three snap to attention and wait in anticipation as the final safe team ran through the gates.

Vanilla & Cream tiredly ran up to the Pitstop and stepped onto it, hoping that they were still in.

"Vanilla & Cream…You are team number eleven!"

(VANILLA & CREAM – **Eleventh Place**)

"We're…We're still in?!" Vanilla asked in shock.

"Alright!! We're still in!" Cream shouted in joy.

"It's a miracle." Vanilla said, shaking her head in surprise.

Sad music played as Drake & Gosalyn ran up to the Pitstop and checked in.

"Drake & Gosalyn…" Mr. Jowai sighed. "…You're the last team to arrive."

Gosalyn sighed and looked at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

(DRAKE & GOSALYN – ELIMINATED)

"_I knew that we probably weren't going to win, but I was honestly thinking we would do better than we did." Drake said in an after-leg interview. "Even still, we lasted as long as we could, and I proud with our performance. Gosalyn and I saw places we've never been to, and I have to admit that this has been one of the best vacations I've had in a long time. I'll definitely remember our time on the race for a long time."_

"_Coming into the race, I told myself that I would give it my all, even if I knew we were losing. That's exactly what I did." Gosalyn said in an after-leg interview. "I'm upset that we were eliminated so early in the race, but at least I can walk away from this experience knowing that I tried my hardest and that I couldn't have changed anything if I tried harder."_

"_Gosalyn's my baby and she always will be, no matter how hard she is to control." Drake explained. "She looks up to me more than I think I deserve. She's always the one to make me feel better after screwing up a mission and without her words of encouragement, I probably would have given up on being Darkwing Duck a long time ago. She's always been there for me, and I know that I'll always be there for her."_

"_Dad's the best father I could ever have." Gosalyn finished. "And his missions as Darkwing Duck just make me respect him even more. The more I watch him fight crime, the more I want to be just like him when I grow up. I know that when I grow up, I'll be taking over dad's job when he retires, and I want to make sure that he's proud of me, no matter what happens."_

In a slow-motion shot, Drake & Gosalyn turned around and left the Pitstop. As they walk down the hill, a Koopa flies overhead and accidentally drops a block on Drake's head. The father and daughter angrily chase the Koopa off of the property and around the corner, out of sight.

"_On the next leg of the Amazing Race: VG Style…" Mr. Jowai explained._

We see several racers walking across a rickety bridge.

"_A task receives mixed reactions from the teams."_

"One step at a time." Liz muttered nervously. "One step at a time."

"Don't look down." Donald reminded himself.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Lucky laughed excitedly.

Kathy & Anne are seen wandering around, looking clueless.

"_And Kathy & Anne get lost."_

"You know where this place is?" Kathy asked a local, showing him her clue.

"Sorry. No."

"No one knows where it is, Anne!" Kathy said.

"We're SO lost." Anne sighed.

The screen went into slow-motion as Anne rubbed the temples of her forehead.

Current Standings:

1 – Yakko & Wakko

2 – Jon & Liz

3 – Kathy & Anne

4 – Donald & Goofy

5 – Fred & Daphne

6 – Dexter & Steff

7 – Sasha & Angela

8 – Lucky & Brian

9 – Mr. & Mrs. C

10 – Blue & Pink

11 – Vanilla & Cream

12 – Drake & Gosalyn (ELIMINATED)

13 – Fenton & Laura (ELIMINATED)

14 – Cloud & Tifa (ELIMINATED)

15 – Toad & Toadette (ELIMINATED)

16 – Bass & Roll (ELIMINATED)

Race Trivia: I was actually considering Dexter & Steff for the second race, but I ran out of open spots, so I had to wait for this race to include them.


End file.
